The Legend of the Mouthbenders
by donki-shouben
Summary: Katara learns forbidden bending by way of forbidden love, then becomes a target of a rebel force and the Dai Li! A sex scene in every chapter, plus Toph acts sex-crazed! Funny, dramatic and historical! Katara x Sokka, slight Zutara.
1. More than a Mouthful Just Goes To Waste

**Author's Note: The title means just what you think it does, but the story is unexpected, in that it tries to be a 'real' **_**Avatar **_**tale that sheds some light on mysterious events in the Avatarverse. **

**It's full of comedy, drama and action, plus it's very character-driven, just like a typical episode. **

**Also, the characters stay true to themselves, although Toph acts a little OOC (for comedic purposes only).**

**The big difference is that it's a mature story (sorry, kiddies) and every chapter has a sex scene.**

The Legend of the Mouthbenders

Avatar: The Last Airbender and related characters copyright Nickelodeon

"You better not enjoy this, Sokka!" Katara proclaimed as she bent her head towards her brother's crotch. Her bindings chafed her arms and legs, causing much pain, but Katara fought through it to reach her goal.

"How could I? You're my sister!" Sokka cried out.

"Yeah, well, you better enjoy it, Snoozles, or we're all dead!" Toph barked, as usual telling her companions the truth they needed to hear, but in her own inimitable, annoying style.

What happened to our heroes to bring them to such a state, to where the unthinkable suddenly becomes not only thinkable, but doable?

What happened to cause Katara, Sokka and Toph to not only discover a new bending style, but a 300 year old world-spanning conspiracy that affected life in the Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation and the Water Tribes?

Chapter 1: More than a Mouthful Just Goes To Waste

"Hey, look at this rare waterbending scroll book!" Katara of the Southern Water Tribe announced to her fellow traveling companions - her brother Sokka and the earthbender Toph Bei Fong. They were in the Earth Kingdom to replenish their supplies while Aang flew ahead on Appa to start work on a humanitarian mission, rendering assistance to those made homeless by an earthquake. Word came from the local authorities that their most pressing need was a way to ferry survivors to a tent camp, and since Katara, Sokka & Toph weren't needed immediately, the three elected to stay behind and meet up with Aang later.

"Yeah, that's nice, but we need REAL supplies, not foo-foo 'magic hands' books!" Sokka dismissed the find. "Besides, we can't afford it. And aren't you a master waterbender, anyway? What do you need that thing for?"

"But the drawings are so beautiful! It's a shame it's here, instead of someplace someone could use it, like in the North Pole with the Northern Water Tribe!" Katara lamented.

Then, an odd discovery.

"Huh...There are pages missing." the South Pole girl noticed. "Shopkeep...Sir, do you know what used to be in here?" she politely asked.

"Who knows? It's just some old book!" the surly vendor snapped. "Do you want it, or not?" he demanded to know.

"Well, that is..." Katara mumbled.

"You can't afford it, can you?" the merchant seethed with annoyance. "Lousy kids! G'wan! Get out of here!" he said as he shoved a broom in the kids' backs.

"Hey! We're going! We're going!" Sokka yelled. "No need to get all broomy on us!"

"That's another store that's thrown us out!" Sokka moaned. "You know, this never used to happen when Aang traveled with us. "Oh, Mister Avatar, sir, is there anything else you need?" he said in a girly, sing-song voice, hands clasped adoringly next to his head.

"Sokka, you know they needed Appa to transport the survivors of the quake." Katara pointed out. "And they need us to get the medicine and other supplies the survivors will need."

"Yeah! What we're doing is important!" Toph declared.

"Huh. Wish the people here felt the same way!" the Water Tribe warrior emoted. "Are you guys getting a bad feeling about this place?"

"It's only a simple Earth Kingdom town, Sokka!" his sister replied. "They're obviously not used to strangers. That's all that's going on here. There's no 'conspiracy'." she giggled.

"I hope you're right, Katara." Sokka said. "I hope you're right."

Unbeknowest to the three heroes, a man in black shadowed their every move, constantly nearby but always out of sight.

Knocking on the door of the next store in town, Katara was surprised to find no one home.

Yet, the door was ajar.

"Hello! Is anyone here!" she called out through the slightly open entrance.

"The door's open!" Sokka curtly announced as he pushed past his sister. "Let's go in and shop, and we can wait for the owners to return to pay them."

"I don't think that's such a good..." Katara began.

But it was too late.

Sokka was already inside.

"Sokka!" his sibling hissed. "What do you think you're doing?" she stormed in after him.

"Looking...at all this...stuff." came Sokka's stunned reply.

All around the three were mountains of goods, such as animal pelts, sculpture, paintings, rare scrolls, exotic animals in cages and, most amazingly, war machinery such as Fire Nation tank guns and flamehrowers!

"What...what is this place?" Katara gasped.

"Even I can feel how strange it all is." Toph noted. "This stuff shouldn't be here, should it?"

"This...is all illegal." Sokka expertly deduced. "I think...I think we just found the black market!"

"Let's get out of here, before someone..." Katara began to say.

Suddenly, a small object hit the ground, releasing a cloud of gas into the room.

"Cough cough!" Katara croaked.

As the noxious vapors filled the room, the three warriors for peace succumbed and passed out.

Waking was no picnic; her head throbbing, Katara opened her eyes to discover she and her companions were tied up and held in a small, wooden room, with no bendables or any other weapons in sight.

"I think we're in trouble, Sugarqueen!" Toph said, in her typical, and irritating, truth-telling style of hers.

"I heard whoever captured us, smugglers I guess, saying how they have to 'get rid of us'!" Sokka sourly said. "I don't know what they're waiting for, but whatever it is, I don't think we have a lot of time, so I hope you can get us out of here, Katara!"

"All I need is some water..." the master waterbender stated. "Even though I'm tied up, I think I can move it with my fingers."

"Wow! How can you do that?" the very impressed earthbender asked.

"I use my hand as a substitute for my body. The thumb is the head, and the four fingers are my four limbs. It's a technique I'm developing." Katara elaborated. "Now if only I could perspire..."

However, her bonds were much too tight for Katara to move a muscle, let alone work up a sweat.

Also, the gas, plus however long they were unconscious, had dehydrated them. Katara's parched throat could barely create a droplet of spit, and the others were similarly handicapped.

But there was one possible source of water in their bodies.

"I don't suppose..." Katara began voicing her unusual thought.

"...That any of us have to go wee wee?" Toph grossly finished Katara's question. "Don't you remember, we all emptied our bladders before we hit that nurse's place!"

"Yeah...I remember." Katara sighed. She thought of Aang, and how she'll never see him again, never..._No! It can't end like this! At the hands of smugglers? After all we've gone through?_

"Katara?" Sokka tenderly asked. "Don't get down! It'll be okay."

"How can it, Sokka?" Katara cried. "What can we do? No earth. No water. No Aang."

"There might..." Toph hesitated to speak. It was barely a plan, and a bizarre one, at that. But what else could she do? "...There might be a way...for Sokka to make water."

"What do you mean, Toph?" Katara inquired.

"Yeah, Toph, what do you mean?" Sokka demanded.

"I know what you do at night, Sokka, when Suki's not around." Toph revealed.

"What? You saw me? I mean, heard me?" a flabbergasted Sokka yelped.

"It's not that difficult. You move around enough!" Toph snickered.

"Toph...you mean you want Sokka to, to do his jiji?" Katara couldn't believe they were even talking about the subject!

"Yes, Katara, I want Sokka to 'do his jiji', as you put it." Toph boldly stated. "Unless you have a better source of water? Maybe one of us can cut the other, and you can bend the blood that pours out?"

"No. No one's bleeding to death!" Katara sternly declared.

Though she was confident of her waterbending abilities, even while tied up, that was a risk Katara could not take.

"Yeah. Just one problem with your great 'plan', Toph!" Sokka acidly added. "I can't move my hands, either, so there's no way I can do my thingy!

"That's a problem, but there is a solution. Not that you'll like it." Toph mysteriously said.

"Don't keep us in suspense, Toph!" Katara anxiously exclaimed. "What is it?"

"Well, I'll just come right out and say it. Ahem." Toph cleared her throat. "Katara, you're right next to Sokka, so you can bend over and, ah, do him with your mouth!"

"What?" a stunned Katara cried.

"Hey, I'd gladly do it, but I'm tied real tight to this railing, so there's no way I can stretch my neck down there to suck that prime South Pole sausage!" Toph breathlessly declared.

"Are you crazy?" Sokka snapped. "Katara's my sister! Wait, what was that you said?"

"Okay, fine! If Sugarqueen doesn't fill her throat with some tasty manmeat, then we all wait around to die!" Toph laid it all out. "Your choice!"

"Tasty manmeat? Really?" a half proud / half mortified Sokka mused.

"Sokka, we can't let it end like this!" Katara reasoned.

"No, Katara!" Sokka refused. "There has to be another way! Maybe the smugglers will bungle the kill, make some mistake and we can get the drop on them?" he hoped.

"No. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you or Toph!" Katara sobbed. "I can't let that happen! No matter what."

Katara leaned over, ready to do that which she never dreamed!

"Oh Spirits, I can't believe this is happening!" A nervous Sokka fidgeted, and immediately the bulge in his pants grew.

Which really bothered his sister, whose mood instantly changed.

And which brings us to where we started this tale.

"You better not enjoy this, Sokka!" Katara loudly proclaimed as she bent her head towards her brother's crotch. Her bindings chafed her arms and legs, causing much pain, but Katara fought through it to reach her heretofore unimaginable goal.

"How could I? You're my sister!" an alarmed Sokka cried out.

"Yeah, well, you better enjoy it, Snoozles, or we're all dead!" Toph barked, as usual telling her companions the truth they needed to hear, but in her own inimitable, annoying way.

It wasn't easy to pull down Sokka's trousers with her teeth but, when she did, Katara was surprised to discover her brother's penis wasn't as disgusting as she imagined.

Regardless, she couldn't face what she was doing, and to one of her own family, no less!

Katara paused, as she gathered the emotional strength to do the unthinkable.

"I heard it's easier to make the guy get off if you form characters with your tongue." Toph helpfully advised. "Oh, wait. I think that's the other way around. You know, guys doing girls? Sorry."

"Toph! That's enough!" Sokka berated the earth girl with the dirty feet and even dirtier mouth. "And where do you hear that kind of thing, anyway?" Sokka outwardly acted upset, and he was, but his insides roiled with a different emotion. _Hmmm. Maybe I can use that technique on Suki? _he told himself.

Anything to take his mind off the fact his sister was about to pop his oral cherry!

_I can do this. _Katara thought, mentally blocking out all of the madness around her.

The young waterbender took a deep breath, closed her eyes, opened her mouth, launched her head forward and engulfed Sokka's 'lao er' (little brother).

_(Scene fades to black)_

After an indeterminate lapse of time, Katara came up for air, her mouth full of cum, which she promptly spit out!

Then, making only the slightest bending movements with her fingers, the tied up teen and master waterbender expertly wove the tossed manjuice into a whip that slashed through all of their bonds!

Free at last, the trio eagerly made their escape from the smugglers' hideout.

Although Toph had...questions.

"I can't believe you did that!" Toph gushed in admiration of her friend's courage. "So, how was it?"

"Not as bad as I thought." Katara coolly replied. "Which doesn't mean I'm anxious to do it again! It was just something I had to do, that's all."

"A-hem!" Sokka interjected.

"What'd it taste like?" Toph eagerly continued her sex inquiry. "Meat, I bet!"

"It was a bit meaty, but sweet, too!" the fourteen year old girl from the South Pole nonchalantly answered, in a tone of voice that suggested she was speaking about some dry research project and not oral sex.

"Katara..." her brother sternly said.

"How'd you know what to do?" Toph asked, curiosity being stronger than Sokka's disapproval. " 'Cause you've never done it before, right?"

"No, Toph, I never have." Katara curtly replied. "I guess instinct took over."

Sensing her earthy teammate about to giggle, Katara quickly corrected herself. "Survival instinct."

"Katara!" Sokka reprimanded his sister. "I can't believe you and Toph are talking about this like it's some normal, everyday thing! Stop it right now!"

Embarrassed, Sokka turned away from the girls and whined "I have to find somewhere to...freshen up." Then he walked off in search of a shower.

"Get me a drink, will you?" Katara called out to her departing sibling. "I'm awfully parched!"

"That wasn't enough for you?" Toph laughed. "You want more?"

"You're so funny, Toph. Not!"

"I know, but what else am I supposed to say?" Toph defended herself. "We have the craziest adventures!"

"And what I did isn't even the craziest thing." Katara commented. "You're not going to believe this, Toph, and I didn't want to say it in front of Sokka but, when I was doing it, I could feel his chi, the energy building in Sokka's body!"

"That wasn't all that was building!" Toph zinged.

"I'm serious!" Katara replied. "What I did, it, it didn't feel wrong, or dirty. It felt like bending!"

"Whatever gets you through the day, K, is fine with me."

"I mean it!" Katara tried to convince her friend. "I wonder if there's a chakra in that part of the body? There's so much we don't know about how bending works."

"Well, Katara, I'm sure you'll be able to find a lot of guys to practice 'mouthbending' on if you ever want to try out your theories!" Toph guffawed.

"Everyhing's a joke with you, isn't it?" Katara bitched. " 'Mouthbending'? Eww! It even sounds disgusting!"

"It is a memorable term, isn't it? Makes quite the mental picture! But then, I am the master at naming things, aren't I?" Toph sweetly asked.

"Yes, Toph. Yes, you are." Katara sighed.

Unseen by either of the master benders, a man hidden in the shadows had observed the pair, and overheard their conversation!

"The secret is out." he whispered. "My brothers must know what has happened."

Then he was gone.

_Next:_

_Our valiant trio comes under attack!_

_A mysterious stranger intervenes!_

_The secret history of the Avatar's world revealed!_

_And Sokka takes another shower!_

_(Will he ever get clean again?)_

_Plus:_

_More Kakka (Katara/Sokka)!_

_Which is a lot better than caca._

_Watch as Katara stuffs her face into her brother's pants once again!_

_Geez, this is becoming a habit for the girl!_

_But it's better this time - they even kiss!_

Notes

'Jiji' is Chinese for 'thingy'. It's a childish version of 'jiba', which means cock. Calling a penis a childish name is something Katara would do, especially in this situation.

I decided not to get all graphic with 'the act'. You, the reader, are of course free to add your own paragraphs full of 'veiny, engorged members' and 'lickable, sweaty balls'. But I promise to describe future mouthbending scenes in excruciating detail (a 'blow-by-blow', as it were).

The 'fade to black' is homage to the scene in 'The Cave of Two Lovers' where the scene fades to black just as Katara and Aang kiss.

The chakra bit was an unplanned addition to the story. The water chakra 'deals with pleasure, and is blocked by guilt', according to Guru Pathik in Episode 219. Could it be located in the groin? The episode didn't say where it was, but it did say the first chakra was at the base of the spine and the third was in the stomach. The groin is between the base of the spine and the stomach, and the body parts in the groin (penis, clitoris) are associated with pleasure. They're associated with guilt, too, as countless guilt-ridden Cathlics can attest. Also, I imagine a waterbender would have a special connection to a water chakra. So the story fits the show's mythos perfectly! And wait till you see how 'Legend of the Mouthbenders' fills in the holes in the Avatarworld's history.


	2. Sucks To Be You

**Author's note: There's quite a bit of secret history revealed before the 'good stuff', so have patience.**

**And yes, this tale is sort of a Katara/Sokka 'lovestory', although the principals can't admit it, either to themselves or to each other. How close will they get? Read on and see.**

"Oh!" Katara exclaimed. "It's, it's so big! I don't know how I'll be able to get it all in my mouth!"

"Y-you can do it, Katara!" Sokka gasped, as his sister moved her mouth inside his pants. "You have to...Or we're done for!"

Chapter 2: Sucks To Be You

This, the most bizarre day in her young life, when she learned about 300 year old conspiracies, the oppression of female waterbenders, the secret tragedy of her homeland and the origin of mouthbending (not to mention poking her nose into her brother's pants - _again_!), had started easily enough, Katara recalled, with she, Toph, and Sokka gathered around the breakfast table, chatting amicably.

Although her brother acted stranger than usual.

"Sokka, aren't you going to finish your tiger seal jerky?" Katara tenderly asked. "It's your favorite food, after all."

"Why are you so interested in my meat, Katara?" Sokka challenged his sister.

"I'm not, I'm just asking why..."

"You love it's meaty tender flesh, just bursting with juicy goodness, don't you? Admit it!" the very wound-up Water Tribe warrior said.

"Whatever, meathead!" Katara dismissed her brother's rantings. "If you want to starve, it's your business!"

Then the only waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe got up from the table and, with a final, withering glance at her only sibling, exited the room.

"Then maybe I will starve!" Sokka brayed in the direction of his departing sister. "I won't eat just anything! Unlike some people!"

Due to the door being shut behind her, it's unknown if Katara heard that last bit.

But Sokka wasn't done spewing his emotions all over the kitchen like an uncooked meal.

"Did you see the way she was staring at my package?" Sokka sputtered to Toph.

"See?" Toph said. "Helloooo! Blind girl here!"

"How can she do that, Toph?"

"Do what?"

"Act like nothing happened! But I know the truth!"

"Yeah, whatever, Snoozles!" Toph replied to her out of sorts friend. "Hey, if you really don't want that seal jerky, I'll take 'em!"

"Here." a glum Sokka passed the untouched dish to his dining companion. "I've kind of ...lost my appetite for meat."

"Not me!" Toph Bei Fong declared, then happily shoved the meat jerky down her gullet. "Ahhh!" the very satisfied Earth Kingdom girl uttered, then picked her teeth with a tiny bone. "Got any more?"

Later, Katara, Sokka and Toph visited the regional Earth Kingdom army commander...

"Thanks for all of your assistance!" the General in charge complimented the three heroes. "We've been after those smugglers for some time! But why didn't you report them to the local authorities?"

"That whole town seemed pretty skeevy!" Sokka commented. "We figured the police were already in the smuggler's pockets!"

"Well, it's a good thing you came to us! We should have them all rounded up very soon!" the General said. "However, I must warn you: These are dangerous, desperate men and will probably seek revenge! So I'd be careful if I were you!"

"Thanks, but considering we're a master waterbender, a master earthbender, and, mmm, a master warrior..." Sokka said, making a fist and proudly pumping his bicep as he voiced that last bit. "...We're not worried about some smugglers!" Sokka smiled. "Goodbye! We have to get back to our own mission."

" 'We're a master waterbender, a master earthbender and a master warrior! We're not afraid of some smugglers!' " Toph teased, in a deep voice to make her sound more like Sokka. Then she became sarcastic. "Yeah, unless they take us by surprise and then the only way we can escape is if Katara sucks all the water out of your..."

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Sokka forcefully interjected. "I get it, okay? We got unlucky! But what are the odds of that happening again? And I don't need you blabbing the gory details to the whole world! Understand?"

"Yeah, I understand!" Toph relented.

"Katara? You've been awfully quiet. What do you think about the smugglers?" Sokka asked.

"I think you're right." Katara replied. "We would be able to deal with them if we ever ran into them again. But..."

"But what?" Sokka inquired.

"There's something I've been meaning to say, but I don't want you getting all angry."

"Katara, you can tell me anything! You know that!" her brother cheerfully stated.

"Okay. Fine." Katara breathed a sigh of relief. "Sokka...I didn't want to mention it in front of the General, but...your pants are on backwards." she helpfully pointed out.

"What?" The stunned Water Tribe teen looked down at his dressing malfunction, then turned to his sister and screeched "Quit undressing me with your eyes!"

"I knew it!" a peeved Katara replied. "Oh, you're impossible!"

The trio continued their bickering, and didn't notice the furtive figure stalking them.

Then Sokka announced "I'm going to find someplace to fix my pants. Someplace private!"

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy?" an annoyed Katara declared. "He acts like I shouldn't have saved all our lives!"

"Imagine that. Being upset because your sister's way better than your girlfriend." Toph dryly stated.

"What?"

"I was just saying how you always dressed Sokka better than Suki. Those pants he's wearing that he got from her? They make way too much noise, with the legs always rubbing against each other!" Toph deadpanned regarding the leather leggings Suki gave to Sokka.

"Yeah. O-kay." a puzzled Katara responded. "Why can't he be more mature about this?" Katara fondly wished. "It's like, Sokka's mad at me because he thinks I wanted to do that to him!"

"Yeah, he's crazy about you, too."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Then, out of the corner of her eye, Katara spotted the stranger.

"Hey...Did you see that? I think that guy in the hat is watching us!"

"Well, I can't 'see' him, but I have felt him following us for the past half hour." Toph revealed.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I've been bored. I was hoping something would happen."

"Act natural. I'm going to have a word with our 'friend'." Katara boldly stated.

"And here we go! Bye bye, boredom!" Toph snickered.

"Hey! You!" Katara yelled at the man, who immediately turned tail and began to run away!

Quick as a whip, the waterbending master (mistress?) formed a liquid lasso that twirled around the fleeing suspect's ankles and brought him down!

Then, to Katara's shock, the man sent watery knives right at her face!

She easily bent them away from her, but one inescapable fact remained "He's a waterbender, too?"

His trick having distracted his pursuer just long enough, the mysterious stranger made a clean getaway and rounded a corner...

...Where he ran right into Sokka!

"Oofff!" the runner uttered as he bounced off the wiry teen warrior.

"Hey! Where's the Fire Nation, buddy!" Sokka quipped to the man, now sprawled on the ground. "You okay?" he said as he offered his hand.

"Sokka! That man's been following us!" Katara shouted to her brother. "Don't let him get away!"

Plucking the man's hat from his head as Sokka held him in an armlock, Katara gasped in amazement and said "I know you! You're from the North Pole! You were in the waterbending class taught by Master Pakku! Songo, something..."

"The name's Sangok! And you're the abomination! A female waterbender! Ptui!" he spat.

"Disgusting!" Katara emoted, referring to both the spit and the bile behind it as she easily bent the sputum to the side. "What's your problem? Pakku said I was worthy of being a waterbender, so why do you care?"

"He may have said that, but only because of your grandmother!" the Northern Water Tribe waterbender replied. "I know how Master Pakku truly felt! He allowed me to discover the secret history of our tribe, to continue his work!"

"What are you talking about? Master Pakku was very supportive of my training! He didn't have a problem with it!" Katara declared.

"And what's this 'secret history'?" Sokka harshly inquired.

"There are good reasons females are forbidden to learn waterbending." Sangok stated. "I didn't know what they were until one day when I went to see Pakku for a scheduled, private training session. He wasn't there, but an ancient scroll was laid out and it displayed exactly what happens when females become waterbenders! It leads to the destruction of society!"

"What? How dare you?" Katara brayed. "Women are just as worthy of being waterbenders as men! It was done in our Southern Water Tribe for centuries!"

"And what happened to the South Pole waterbenders? They were all wiped out!" the North Pole antagonist challenged.

"That was because of the Fire Nation!" Katara furiously responded.

"The Fire Nation army cleared away the scraps." the young man sneered. "But it was women waterbenders who laid low that great civilization!"

"Bastard!" Katara cried, the tears running down her face. "My mother sacrificed herself for me! Neither she, nor my ancestors, would ever do anything to harm our people!"

"I'm sure you believe that. But I know the truth!" the male waterbending zealot declared. "Master Pakku meant for me to see that scroll! He knew what youi were capable of, and feared what would happen if you were left unsupervised. However, he couldn't do anything about it himself, so it was up to me to carry on his very important work."

"You're loopy, pal! Pakku loves Katara!" Sokka laughed.

"So you decided you were going to follow me around? For what?" Katara demanded.

"You know the answer to that, mo-"

"Hey! What's this?" Toph asked, presenting a scroll she found on Sangok's person. "It must be important, or he wouldn't have hidden it in his pants!"

"Toph, it really isn't appropriate for you to rummage around inside a man's clothing." Sokka admonished his earthy friend. "Especially when he's still wearing them!"

"I know!" Toph grinned. "That what makes it so much fun!"

"That's not yours! Put it back!" the Northern Tribesman helplessly protested.

"It's, it's a waterbending scroll!" Katara said upon receiving the parchment from her sightless friend. "And it's been ripped out...You stole this from that waterbending scroll book, didn't you?" she angrily questioned the perpetrator.

"All that is not appropriate must be suppressed. That is the only way we can survive!" the autocratic Sangok defended his actions.

"But there's nothing on here but some waterbending moves...huh...Wonder what 'bodybending' is?" Katara commented as she scanned the ancient document.

"Stop!" the agitated waterbender of the North screamed. "If you care about our people at all, you will give that scroll back to me and forget it ever existed!"

"I'll take that!" a gruff voice said as he jumped in front of Katara, grabbed the valuable piece of parchment, and sprinted away!

"Thief! Stop!" Sokka helplessly commanded (helpless because, as long he maintained his grip on the mysterious man from the North Pole, Sokka was unable to give chase).

"I got him!" Toph announced. Then she stamped one foot on the ground and, twenty feet away, the earth responded like a rocket, launching itself upwards as soon as the fleeing felon stepped on it, sending him flying!

Katara recovered the important waterbender document but then received another surprise: A gang of armed men gathered on the rooftops of the nearby (and rather short) buildings.

"Stop! Put the scroll down. Consider it a downpayment for ruining our business!" the man threatened as he and his associates wielded long-range weaons such as bullwhips, throwing knives and bow and arrow in a menacing manner.

"Yeah! Your eathbending friend can't beat us as long as we stay up here, but we can hurt you!" another smuggler warned.

Katara didn't move, but her bright blue eyes burned with considerable fury.

"Katara..." her brother worriedly said. "Maybe you should give it to them. It's not worth..."

"You think you can do whatever you want?" Katara challenged the shady men as she discreetly moved her fingers, mimicking one of her signature waterbending moves.

Immediately, 'octopus arms' of water, 8 liquid limbs, formed around her.

"Ha! What's that supposed to do?" one of the crooks laughed.

"Think again!" Katara yelled. She thrust her arms around her body, and the 8 watery arms became 8 whips of flowing fury that leapt to the rooftops where the smugglers cowered, knocking the weapons out of the mens' hands as well as laying them low!

They fell clumsily to the ground, where Toph prepared her own special 'welcome' of earth legcuffs and handcuffs.

"Good work!" the Earth Kingdom General said moments later when his forces arrived to take the mobsters into custody.

"Take this piece of trash with you!" Sokka curtly said, pushing Sangok toward the army troops. "He's been stealing scrolls!"

"My only crime has been protecting everyone from this foul mouthbender!" the sexist North Poler declared, looking straight at Katara as he said it.

The smugglers, who had been unresponsive until now, looked at each other. Glints of greed lit up their eyes.

Without warning, some of the criminals burst their rocky bonds, either by striking them against the hard ground or the wall they were standing against. Some didn't break free, and instead used their incredible dexterity to jump up and pass their legs over their arms, so their trapped wrists were in front of their body, making it far easier for them to fight their captors.

Immediately, the hapless Earth Kingdom soldiers faced a flurry of punches, kicks and other dirty moves before being thrown to the ground!

With so many of the newly free mob flying through the air and bouncing around on the soil, Toph could hardly get a bead on them, although she did manage to down a few gangsters.

The speed and dodging ability of the smugglers similarly handicapped Katara, who couldn't strike the mobsters in such close quarters without also harming her friends or the EK armymen. Since waves were out of the question, and water whips were ineffective, Katara was forced to play defense.

Unfortunately for Toph, this time the crooks were prepared for the earthbender.

One of the hoods, hanging off a low porch roof, stuck a wooden hoop attached to a long pole around the blind girl's neck and yanked her head back, crashing it into the hard, blunt object affixed to the back of the hoop.

Suffering a severe blow to the head, Toph was instantly knocked out!

Two mobmen leapt toward Sokka, who couldn't fight back because he was still holding the Northern ninny. They pounced on him and threw a bag over his head while their associates did the same to Toph.

Finally, one of the greedy felons launched himself at his prize...

Katara!

Instinctively, she threw up a wall of ice, stopping the man cold.

Literally!

Unfortunately, his impact with the frozen shield fractured it, sending sharp shards of glasslike ice into Katara's face!

Thus distracted, and separated from her friends, there was no way for Katara to stop the dastardly gang as they speedily made off with their ill gained booty - Toph and Sokka!

"Forget her for now!" the gangleader told his men as they dragged their criminal associate, the woozy human missile, away with them. "We'll get her later!"

Meanwhile, Sangok, the mysterious man in black from the North Pole, made his own getaway.

"Well?" Katara demanded as soon as the EK forces recovered. "Aren't you going to pursue them? They kidnapped my brother and my friend!"

"Miss, we'll do everything we can..." the officer sensitively began.

Then another soldier whispered in his ear.

Instantly, the officer's tone changed.

"Leave your location with the commanding officer, and we'll get back to you when we have something." he gruffly told Katara.

"What does that mean? Will you even look for them? Why are you all standing around here when Spirit only knows what they're doing to my..." Katara railed before being cut off.

"Miss...I think it'd be best if you leave." the Army officer tersely replied.

"Don't need your kind 'round here." another trooper muttered under his breath.

"What's all that about?" Katara cried as they slammed the door to the base behind her. "They don't like me because I'm Water Tribe?"

"They don't lahk that yore a female waterbender who dared ta challenge th' patriarchal system of au-thor-i-ty." a voice from the shadows, a _woman's _voice, confidently declared in a Southern Earth Kingdom drawl.

"Huh? Who?" Katara uttered.

"Isn't thaht truue...mouthbender?" the middle-aged woman emerged from the blackness of the alley and posed the question that had Katara's emotions tied up in knots!

"Again with the 'mouthbending'?" the girl from the Southern Water Tribe cursed the ugly term! "I didn't do anything wrong! Has the whole world gone crazy?"

"Ah didn't say whut yew did wuz wrong at all, child." the woman stated. "But yew did open quite th' can a' worms. Come wit' me and I'll tell yew allll about it. And then mebbe we kin help each other."

"You'll help me find my friends?" Katara implored.

"Ah kin give yew information that will help yew understan' what's going on and so will help yew deal with th' present sitch." the Southerner stated. "But, unfortunately, ah lack th' strength ta rescue yer loved ones."

"But..." Katara was conflicted.

Search for her friends, with no idea why this is happening, or go with this strange woman, whose promise of knowledge seemed hghly suspect?

"Wahll?" the woman asked again.

"I...Okay." Katara relented. "But if this is a trap...?" she warned.

"Ain't no trap lahk ignorance!" the woman wisely said, then spat out some seeds. "If it makes ya feel any better, them crooks whut took your friends will prob'ly contact yew. Yore whut they really want, after all! Th' gran' prize!"

More confused than ever, Katara meekly followed the woman to her home.

If you could call it that.

It was a large carriage pulled by two scruffy ostrichhorses.

And inside?

Well, let's just say it was more like a zoo on wheels!

There were farm animals and other...creatures Katara didn't recognize all over the place!

Shooing a possumchicken off of a...bed?...the Southern Earth Kingdomer motioned for Katara to sit down.

Careful not to step (or _sit_) in any, ah, 'droppings', the girl from the South Pole did as she requested.

"Care fer goomba juice? Or catgator milk?" the woman inquired. "Only th' best fer muh guests!"

"Ah, uh, goomba juice will be fine. Thank you." Katara politely replied, while trying to ignore the shifting bed beneath her. _Is this a waterbed? _Katara thought. _Or could it be filled with something besides water? Forget it, I don't want to know!_

"Your home is very...interesting." Katara made small talk while the woman squeezed fresh goomba juice out of the ugliest fruit she had ever seen in her life! (The fruit even had hair on it!)

"Wahlll, ah live in th' carriage 'cause ah don't lahk ta stay in one place too long. It's not safe!" the stranger mysteriously said. "Name's Boni Su." she added as she handed Katara the goomba juice in a mug that looked like a small head. Had to be a novelty item, Katara told herself.

_Had to._

"Hi. My name's Katara..." she introduced herself.

"Of th' Southern Water Tribe, right?" Boni Su asked, though she knew the answer already.

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Ain't too many female waterbenders in th' wurld." Boni Su replied matter-of-factly. " 'Specially ones that hang wit' th' Avatar! Yore actually kinda famous!"

"Oh! Thank you!"

"Don't be so pleased wit' yerself. Yew've only made yoreself a better target fer our enemies!"

"I don't...I don't understand. What do you mean? What's going on? Why did those men want to capture us after that horrible man from the North said I was a 'mouthbender'?"

"They didn't want ta capture yore friends. They wanted yew! Ah 'magine they'll use 'em as leverage aginst yew!"

"But, but why? Why is me being a 'mouthbender', whatever that means, so important?"

"Don't be shy. Ya know whut a mouthbender is! And th' reason why it's so important is a long, ugly story!"

"Then please...tell me."

"It all started hunnerds of years ago, in th' waters off th' Northern Earth Kingdom. Th' Water Tribe from th' North Pole fished them waters a lot, so rich it wuz wit' fish! But th' Earth Kingdom didn't lahk that, so there was yore typical conflict!" Boni Su said, then took a swig of catgator milk, freshly milked from the catgator at her feet. "Ahh! Good milk!" Then she wiped her mouth. "Anyway, th' EK forces captured a unit of th' North's military, and held 'em prisoner in a place wit' no water, and really hot, but lahk a dry heat. Ah think they used volcanic rocks or somethin' they stole from th' Fire Nation. Whatever it was, th' Northers couldn't use any waterbendin' ta escape."

"Why couldn't they use their sweat?"

"Heck, they wuzn't that good! Only a master waterbender could do thaht! And th' Earth Kingdom kept 'em in special pants so no water could seep out, if ya know whut ah mean!" Boni Su added, referring to diapers to soak up their urine.

"Then one of th' gals had an idear..."

"Gals? You mean the Northern Water Tribe had female soldiers?"

"Sure did! Thaht surprise yew?"

"But, they don't even allow women to learn waterbending, let alone fight!"

"Back then, they did. Things wuz a lot different."

"I had no idea."

"Yeah, 'cause they don't teach wimmens history, do they? Yew ever heard of th' woman whut discovered hot rocks?"

"I...can't say I have. No."

"Exactly! Anyways, th' woman in charge of th' unit..."

"Huh? Not only were women in the army, they led it?"

"Yep! Now, gettin' back ta muh story...th' female commander had an idear. Can yew guess whut it wuz?"

"Oh my Spirits! You mean she...?"

"Yep! Not ta worry, though. Th' man she mouthbended wuz her husband! At that time, they let couples serve together. Pretty sweet, eh? Plus, she convinced th' other couples wit' them to do it, too! 'Course, it wuzn't as easy as all thaht. They had ta playact like th' men wuz punishin' the wimmen, th' better ta fool th' guards, who were a buncha Earth Kingdom groundcrawlin' sloths! They don't have much respec' fer wimmen in th' Earth Kingdom! Yew ever seen any wimmen in th' Earth Kingdom army?"

"No."

"See? Proof raght there! So's after they fooled th' guards, they got ta work, and mouthbended so much water outta their men they had enough ta escape! And if it woulda ended there, all would still be right wit' th' wurld!"

"But...If it was done out of necessity...Why would it cause so much trouble?"

"Because th' Northern Water Tribe way have been a mite more progressive back then, but they were still very traditional in many ways. Th' Commander made everyone swear an oath of secrecy, but some...couldn't keep their mouths shut. They lahked it too much. Th' single wimmen troopers especially lahked th' money they could make from th' single male soldiers. They were stationed in lonely outposts, after all, wit' not much ta do. Sighhh. Word spread. Before too long, some military gals were mouthbendin' guys left and right! And when this led ta a major military defeat, wahl, thaht's when th' cacapo hit th' fan!"

"So that's when...women were forbidden from learning waterbending?"

"Ya got that raght! And when th' leaders of th' Tribe decided that wuzn't enough, thaht wimmen were still too 'dangerous' and forced th' wimmen ta marry men they didn't love, there was pract'ly a civil war!"

"Oh my! I never knew!"

"Nobody does. It's all been erased from th' records. A buncha wimmen left rather than let that happen. Some went ta th' Southern Tribe. Some even went ta th' Fire Nation. But most wound up in th' Earth Kingdom. Which turned out to be th' worst thing they coulda ever done!"

"What happened?"

"Being in a strange land, knowing no one, with little skill at farmimg, seein' as how they used ta live in snow and ice, and th' only valuable skill they did know involved plopping their piehole on a man's jiba? Whut do ya think happened?"

"They became prostitutes?"

"Yeah, but not just any prosties! They were celebrated as th' most 'mazin' whores whut did ever suck th' jibajuice outta a man ever! They even turned it into a bending art all by itself, with new moves and techniques passed down from whore ta whore at whorehouse after whorehouse! And then th' mob moved in. They saw th' real potential, and it wuz more than money!"

"More? You mean..."

"Power. Them mouthbendin' gals were so good at whut they did, they could get a man ta do pract'ly anythin'! Pay money. Leave their wife. Pass new laws. Yew see th' problem."

"I guess?"

"Th' money was so good, and th' mob loved th' 'fringe benefits' of power so much, they traveled th' globe lookin' fer female waterbenders they could use in their whorehouses. They promised them everything! Money. Food. Fine clothes. Jewels. Stuff a gal in th' frozen South Pole could only dream of!"

"Oh no! That's why there were so few waterbenders in the South Pole? That horrible man was right?"

" 'Fraid so, darlin'. Wit' fewer females of marryin' age in th' South, their numbers declined. And then it got even worse!"

"How could it get any worse?"

"Some...decided ta test their new power. Soon, th' whores and their mob masters were runnin' whole cities and towns! They were th' power behind th' throne, gettin' royalty to dance to their tune in exchange for th' best BJs ever! Then the Earth King got wind a' whut wuz going on, and he didn't like it one bit! He wuz spared 'cause, being so isolated like he wuz, them waterbending powerprosties of Ba Sing Se couldn't touch him! Although there's tales of mouthbenders beng able ta bend dicks from a distance. But that has ta be a myth. Anywho, th' ol' Earth King called in Avatar Kyoshi. He figured she wuz th' only one whut could stand up ta th' powerful mouthbenders of Ba Sing Se 'cause she wuz a woman. His generals wouldn't be any good. Them gals woulda twisted them dudes 'round their little fingers! Can ya guess what Avatar Kyoshi did?"

"She...stopped them?"

"Not just stopped. Eliminated! She formed th' Dai Li ta take care of th' problem, and boy, did they ever!"

"But I thought the Dai Li were created by Avatar Kyoshi hundreds of years ago with the goal of protecting the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Se? That is, to stop a peasant uprising against the government of the 46th Earth King?"

"That's what th' history books say, but it's a lie. There wuz a peasant revolt around th' same time, but it wuz quickly put down by th' Earth King's armies. And when they say 'cultural heritage', do yew really think they meant stopping peasant revolts? Or even guarding museum artworks?"

"I guess that does sound...odd."

"Th' only 'cultural hertage' th' elite who ran th' Earth Kingdom wanted ta protect wuz th' one where men ran everythin', and wimmen were second class citizens! The Dai Li mercilessly hunted down alla th' female waterbenders, even th' ones who weren't whorin' themselves out, and locked 'em all up! They even joined wit' the Northern Water Tribe to flush 'em all outta hiding! It wuz a horrible time ta be young, female and a waterbender!"

"Oh no! That's, that's terrible! And what...happened...to the female Commander who started it all?"

"What ya expect. She got thrown outta th' army! So's at least she didn't die. But she had ta live wit' whut she did ta her people fer a long time! Ah kin only imagine th' pain she felt! Oh, don't get me wrong. There wuz some good that came outta th' mouthbender/wimmen empowered movement. Th' wimmen of the Fire Nation did achieve equality wit' th' men, fer instance. 'Course, since that Nation was then using th' resources of ALL its citizens, they progressed much more rapidly than th' other Nations. Which caused more problems later on, but thaht's another story."

"I never imagined...! They don't teach any of this in school!" Katara marveled at the revealed truth behind her world. "But...How do you know this hidden history?"

"My people ran for th' hills, and th' swamps. Any way ta escape th' Dai LI! We found a few male waterbenders campin' in th' Swamp, and made a new life there."

"The Foggy Swamp! Of course! I wondered why there were waterbenders living there! It all makes sense now!"

"Yeah, and fer a while my people were safe and happy, living a quiet life away from th' dictators in th' North and th' slimeballs in th' Earth Kingdom cities! Until th' Dai Li tracked them down! Now th' females of the Foggy Swamp Tribe live in hidin', afraid ta come out in case th' Dai Li are waitin' ta take 'em away!"

"That's...so sad. I'm so sorry! Is that where you're from, the Foggy Swamp? You...sound like one of them."

"Yep! Thaht's me. Foggy Swamp refugee!"

"So you're a waterbender?"

"No. Ah wuz not given thaht particular gift. But ah wuz given th' gift of knowledge, th' knowledge of th' truth, and how ta fight back!"

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"Katara, there haven't been any mouthbenders fer hunnerds 'a years! The Dai Li made sure'a that! No one's even known how it wuz done...Until yew did it!"

"But...what do you want me to do?"

"Join us! Help us free our sisters from male oppression! With yew on our side, we kin re-learn mouthbendin' and take back our rightful place in th' wurld!"

"No, I can't do that! I never want to mouthbend again!"

"Katara, yore a waterbender, and a mouthbender, so it's gonna happen agin! But if'n ya join us, we kin make sure it happens on yer terms! We kin make mouthbendin' a force fer good, insteada some perverted sex tool!"

"I understand what you're saying, Boni Su, really I do, but I can't do it! I only mouthbended because I had no choice!"

"Katara...Ah unnerstan'. It wuz a traumatic experience fer yew. Th' wurld's a cruel place, forcin' a child lahk yew ta make a horrible decision lahk thaht! But if'n ya follow me, yore only gonna havta do it once more."

"Only once? Huh?"

"There's someone ah'd lahk ya ta meet." Boni Su said as she escorted Katara out of her carriage and down a dirt path to a tent camp. "Ah've been on a quest ta find others wit' forbidden knowledge, knowledge suppressed by th' Dai Li, and ah met a very interestin' girl. She's a bendin' sensitive."

"A bending sensitive? What's that?"

"She kin copy any bendin' moves she sees! Ah mean lahk, perfectly, wit' all th' chi energy flows and everthin' lahk that!. Bendin' sensitives can't bend themselves, but they kin teach others. It's how bendin' used ta be passed from generation ta generation, before they started writin' it all down. It's also how forbidden bendin' wuz taught. Stuff they didn't want ta leave no paper trail. When ah found this girl, she wuz imitatin' water bendin' moves AND air bendin' forms! So she musta ran into th' Avatar once."

"Oh! Then it's possible I know her!"

"Mebbe." Boni said as she called to the bending sensitive girl. "Meg! Get yer butt out here! Got someone fer ya ta meet!"

"Coming, ma'am!" the girl responded. "And it's not Meg! Like I told you, my name's..."

"Meng!"

"You!"

"It's so good to see you!" Katara went to give Meng a hug, but the skittish girl backed off. Katara acted like she didn't mind, and continued. "Um, how is Aunt Wu? Still telling fortunes?"

"Yeah, she's fine."

"Ah, did your fortune ever come true? Because, well, I don't like to brag, but mine did!" Katara cheerily said, thinking of her relationship with Aang, 'a very powerful bender'!

"Wow. That's...great." the very underwhelmed girl replied. Then she got a mischeivous gleam in her eye. "My fortune will come true very, very soon, too, according to Boni Su!"

"That's good!"

"Meng, Katara is here ta teach yew thaht new bending form. Th' one we discussed?"

"She's here to teach me mouthbending? Her?" Meng hissed the diss through her big buck tooth.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katara huffed.

"So, you finally did it!"

"Did what?"

"Mouthbended the bald kid!" Meng impolitely gave her summary of the events that led Katara to her door.

"Meng!" Boni Su chastised the cheeky youngster.

"What? Spirits, no! It was Sokka! The, the ponytail kid? But only because I had to!"

"Really? Hmmm." Meng said, dreaming that Aang is still available.

"Meng, this is important, so please be on yore best behavior!" Boni Su implored the young girl.

"Sorry, ma'am."

Speaking privately to Katara, Boni said "Ya'll havta fergive Meng. Growin' up in th' foul Earth Kingdom, she ain't had th' best breedin' as we all did!"

"Oh, right, of course! I forgive her!"

"Thank yew!"

"Anyways, Katara, lahk ah told yew..." Boni spoke once more to both the waterbender and the buck-toothed bending sensitive. "...Yew only havta do it th' one time, and Meng here kin copy it! Then yew kin be on yore way!"

"But...I don't know. I never wanted to do it in the first place, and to do it again? I mean, it's..."

"Ah know yore uncomfortable wit' it, child. So tell ya whut...Th' man we get ya ta perform on, we kin make him wear a hood! He'll never even know it wuz yew. And Meng kin watch from behind a screen, so she's not raght next ta ya."

"That's...very kind of you. But I don't know if I'm ready for it. Maybe in a few years..."

"I'm ready for it now!" Meng proudly announced. "Boni Su said I can have my pick of guys to practice on! Isn't that right, Boni?"

"Meng, please restrain yoreself!" an annoyed Boni Su said through clenched teeth. Then she adopted a much more motherly attitude towards the Southern Water Tribe girl. "Katara, ah unnerstand whut yore going through. Learning 'bout sex is difficult fer young wimmen. Unfortunately, th' wurld won't wait fer yew! Them smugglers are only th' beginnin'! Once word spreads 'bout whut yew kin do, ya'll have no peace! Th' best thing yew kin do is come wit' us."

"I'll think about it, Boni Su." Katara said as she left the campsite. "But right now, I have to save my friends!"

"So, that's it?" A disappointed Meng said, her vision of snagging the man of her dreams going up in smoke.

"No. Follow her, Meng. Th' sitch bein' whut it is, and teenage hormones bein' whut they are, a new opportunity is bound ta rise agin!" Boni Su sinisterly intoned. "In fact, ah kin make sure'a it!" she cackled.

Making her way back to town, Katara ruminated on the day's events.

_I can't believe how crazy my life's become! Mouthbending? 300 year old conspiracies? Mobsters who want me to, to...No! It's not happening! I refuse to allow it! But how will I save my friends? The police or the army won't help, since that idiot from the Northern Tribe blabbed that I'm a 'mouthbender'! What am I going to..._

Suddenly, a rock landed in front of Katara.

And attached to the rock was a note.

Looking up to see where the rock came from, she could barely make out a furtive form darting along the rooftops, a form that soon disappeared.

_Boni said they'd contact me. Guess she was right. _Katara thought as she scooped up the note. The message said where to go, and included the command 'Come alone, or your friends are dead!'

With no other choice available to her, Katara sadly complied.

Upon arrival at the crooks' meeting place, mobsters armed with fire cannons tied her hands behind her back and escorted her inside.

"I trust you notice the weapons we have. Enough firepower to bake you like a pie if you get out of line, waterbender!" the leader of the gang warned her.

"Where are my friends?" Katara demanded.

"They're safe." the man leered. "As long as you do what we want!"

"Take me to them!" she commanded, keeping up a brave front, although the very idea of what they planned to do to her and her loved ones made her feel sick to her stomach!

Upon seeing Sokka and Toph still alive and unharmed, Katara's spirits soared!

"Sokka! Toph! I'm so happy you're okay!"

Though Sokka was tied up and on sitting on the floor, and Toph was held in a wooden cage suspended over the ground so she couldn't use her earthbending, they were uninjured and in one piece.

"For however long that lasts!" Toph mordidly said.

"Toph! Don't talk like that!" Sokka implored. "Katara, did they tell you what they want? A ransom? What?"

Then Katara remembered why she was here, and her heart sank again.

"I, uh..." But she couldn't bring herself to say it.

However, others didn't share that problem.

"Your girlfriend's here to be the new star in our whorehouse!" the smarmy gangleader said.

"What?" Toph blew her top.

"Katara, you can't!" Sokka cried.

"Sokka, I...They'll kill you if I don't...They have fireguns, I can't...I'm sorry!" the young girl bawled.

"Aw, don't cry, little girlie!" the cruel man teased. Then he got angry. "Seriously, don't cry! Don't do anything that makes water, or we'll have to hurt your friends!"

Reining in her emotions, Katara closed her tear ducts, and held it all in.

"Yeah, your girl's a wonder, all right! There hasn't been a mouthbender for hundreds of years! It's a legend among us types! She's gonna make us all rich as sin! Right, doll?" the gangster exclaimed.

"Just don't...hurt them. And I'll do whatever you want!" Katara pledged with a heavy heart.

"Katara..."

"Sokka, don't. Don't make this harder than it already is."

"But..."

"Ho! Looks like he's hard already!" the crooks all laughed upon seeing the bulge in Sokka's pants. "Ha ha haw!"

Immediately, Katara's mood flashed to anger.

"Sokka, I can't believe you're doing this now!" she brayed.

"It, it's not what you think!" he defended himself.

But the assembled criminals continued their banter.

"Maybe we should give 'em some alone time!" they howled.

"Let 'em get to know each other a little better!" they teased.

Then, Sokka altered his attitude .

"Katara, I'm sorry, but...I really have missed you." said the bound Water Tribe boy. "Come here."

"Excuse me?" the teen queen of the waterbenders yelped.

"I mean it. C'mere, baby!" Sokka sweetly said.

It was so uncharacteristic of her brother, Katara knew something was going on, so she listened to him and approached.

"You can talk to your boyfriend, but no tricks, or else!" the mobster threatened.

"Yes, I know! But I, I have to be with him. For just a moment, at least. If that's okay with you?" Katara said, playing along with the boyfriend/girlfriend bit.

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Sokka, what are you doing? Why, why talk to me as if we're...together?" she whispered to him once she got close enough so that their conversation couldn't be heard by the gangbangers.

"Katara, I have something in my pants I need you to get."

"Sokka!"

"No! No! It isn't that! It's boomie!"

"Huh?"

"Ever since they took all our weapons away from us the last time they knocked us out, I've been hiding boomie in my pants so I wouldn't lose it! So if you act like you're, you know, you can fish it out with your mouth and, uh, use it to free us!"

"That's it? That's your great plan? Or is this how you get your kicks?"

"No, it's not like that! Look, it's the only weapon we got! You can't use your waterbending because those guns will evaporate your water, right?"

"Yes. That's about the size of it."

"So unless you got a better plan..."

"No."

"Um, better make this look good."

Speaking in a much louder voice, Sokka intoned "Oh, baby! I've missed you so much! Gimme some sugar!"

"Is this how you talk to Suki? I mean, seriously?" a very peeved Katara whispered.

"Katara, it's not like I want to do this! I mean, ew, sister! Now shut it and kiss me!" he whispered back.

Inclining her face toward her brother's, Katara closed her eyes and met his lips with hers. Though there wasn't anything special about the kiss, Katara felt a surge of electricity run through her body. _Must be 'cause this situation's got me all nervous! _she thought.

After a moment of mashed lips and pressed bodies that went on way longer than it should have (the better to fool the crooks, Katara told herself), she finally broke their liplock and breathlessly whispered "Now what?"

"Now, ah, you gotta go to town!"

Immediately, Katara's eyebrows raised in horror, as she understood just what Sokka meant!

Bravely dipping her head low, Katara got to work, and opened Sokka's trousers with her teeth.

"Whoo hoo! The lady's putting on a show! Ha!" one of the crooks guffawed.

"Do you mind?" the assertive young woman shot back.

"Sorry, girlie, but we ain't going anywhere! And don't think you can use any water down there to escape, either! We're wise to all your waterbending tricks!" the mob boss pointedly informed the master waterbender while his goons brandished their fire weapons.

"Ya know, it's times like this I regret being blind the most!" Toph cracked, confusing the captor near her who had no idea she was blind.

"Man! I have a rule about not using my own merchandise, but I may have to change that rule when it comes to you, doll!" the perverted leader of the gang barked.

Ignoring the wicked comments from the jackass gallery, Katara continued her mission and buried her head in her brother's pants, ostensibly for 'privacy' from the leering hoodlums.

But finding boomie was a little more difficult than she expected, as there was...another object down there to deal with.

"Katara! That's...!" Sokka whispered excitedly.

"I know the difference between your cock and your boomerang, Sokka! But it's not that easy to..."

"Um, I think you better say something to keep up the ruse!" Then Sokka thought to himself _And my mind off of what you're doing! If I hear you talk about my cock again, I'm going to lose it for sure!_

"Oh!" Katara exclaimed in a loud, theatrical tone. "It's, it's so big! I don't know how I'll be able to get it all in my mouth!"

"Y-you can do it, Katara!" Sokka gasped, as his sister moved her mouth inside his pants (driving him crazy!). Then he whispered to her "You have to...Or we're done for!"

With a clomp of her teeth and a whiplashing of her neck, Katara latched onto the boomerang and tossed it straight at the rope holding Toph's wooden prison aloft!

With a 'snap', the cage plunged to the floor!

Emerging out of the splintered remains of her non-earth, non-metal trap, the bare-footed earthbender made immediate contact with her element and equally quick work of the surprised mobsters, all of whose weapons were geared to combat Katara the waterbender.

After swifty building an escapeproof rock prison to hold all of the defeated smugglers, Toph decided she had something to ask Sokka.

"So, Snoozles...Have a little accident in your pants?" she teased.

"What?" Sokka gasped, and then tried to cover up the watery stain on his trousers. "How, how'd you know I did that?"

"I didn't...until you told me." she giggled.

"it's understandable, Sokka, seeing as how they didn't let you go to the bathroom." Katara covered for her brother.

"Yeah, it's perfectly understandable! Thanks, Katara!"

"Sniff sniff. Funny. Doesn't smell like urine!" Toph snickered.

"I can bend the urine out of your pants if you want." Katara helpfully offered.

"I think I can clean my own underwear, Katara!" Sokka said, quickly becoming very defensive.

"Really? Then how come you never did it when we lived at the South Pole? I had to clean all your soiled underwear, and let me tell you, it wasn't pretty!"

"Wow. You had to go through all his intimate undergarments? You have all the fun!" Toph leered.

"I was training to be a warrior, Katara! Warriors don't clean underwear! They, they don't even wear underwear! Why do you think they call it going 'commando'?"

"You can always go commando around me!" Toph suggested. But the two squabbling siblings weren't listening to her.

"You're impossible, you know that?" Katara turned away from her combative brother, folder her arms and refused to engage in any more useless banter. "Toph, you're going to have to take these crooks to jail! I can't, uh, you'll just have to do it!"

"No problem! Soon as they find out I'm a Bei Fong, they'll be glad to take 'em off my hands!" Toph confidently replied.

Without saying a single word to each other, Sokka and Katara traveled silently together to the domicile they shared in the village.

With Toph still gone, and he and Katara safely back home, Sokka finally popped the question on his mind that wouldn't go away (No, not _that _one!): "Katara, what was that all about with those crooks? Why couldn't you dump those sleazeballs with the police?"

"Sit down, Sokka." Katara bade her brother. "There's a lot I have to tell you."

_Uh oh! _Sokka thought. _When a woman says they have to talk, it's never a good sign!_

Meanwhile, beady little eyes watched their every move!

Later, Toph returned from the police station.

"Toph! How was it? Did the police give you any trouble?" Katara asked.

"Nope! They jailed those punks right away! Why?"

"Katara just told me she's...going to have a lot of people interested in her after what she did yesterday. People like those smugglers, or maybe even worse!" Sokka whined.

"Like that girl with her face pressed against the window in the apartment across the alley from ours?" Toph innocently inquired.

"What?" Sokka cried as he rushed to their unit's picture window.

"Don't look. You'll scare her a-" Toph began.

"Darn! She's gone!" Sokka exclaimed.

"way..." Toph sighed.

"It's okay, Sokka! I got a good look at her. It's Meng!" Katara stated.

"You mean that girl who was with the fortuneteller?"

"Mm-hmm. And who now works for Boni Su!"

"Who's Boni Su?"

"Another problem. She wants me to...repeat what I did to Sokka so Meng can 'record' my mouthbending moves, then use that knowledge to fight some war to liberate women! She's a bit...off, and I don't want to get involved in her mad crusade! Oh, just ignore Meng! They'll leave when they don't get what they want!" Katara fumed. Then she noticed Toph eating an unusual food item they didn't buy at the local market. "Toph? What is that, and where did you get it?"

"Flavored sea prunes. Isn't it sweet?" Toph cheered. "I met a woman on the way back who said she was giving them away to promote some new restaurant!"

"Yeah? Free sea prunes? Let me have one!" Sokka jumped up and reached for the rare delicacy.

But was stopped by his sister.

"Not so fast, Sokka!" Katara commanded. "I have to...sniff sniff...Hmmm, these sea prunes smell funny."

"No kidding! They're flavored! Now step aside, sis!" the teen warrior said, gleefully rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"Sokka, we don't even know where these prunes came from!" the South Pole waterbender cautioned. "They could be..."

"I know where they came from..." Toph giggled. "...the looooovvvvve factory! Wheee! C'mere, Sokka, and pucker up! You're not getting away from me this time!"

"Eep!" Sokka gasped, and tried to get away from the randy earthbender. _What a time for the Earth King to send Suki and the Kyoshi Warriors on a mission! _he thought.

"Ha! You can't escape an earthbender, Sokka!" the blind girl who used earthbending to 'see' laughed as she bent the spaceearth on her wrist into a 'lovecuff', which she then snagged the Southern Water Tribesman with. "Mmm mmm mm" her lips uttered as she inched ever closer to Sokka's unwilling mouth.

"Toph!" Katara yelled. "Get ahold of yourself!"

A whip of water from Katara's sack lassoed the errant earthbender and brought her firmly back to terra firma, as well as slicing the 'lovecuff' off of Sokka's wrist.

"What's the matter with you, Toph?" Sokka screamed. "Have you gone insane?"

"Awww! Whatever happened to 'all you need is love'?" the heartbroken Toph moaned.

"Sokka, calm down!" Katara held her furious brother back. "It's not her fault! This food has been laced with something! I think it's an aphrodesiac!"

"What? Are you serious?" Sokka croaked. "But who would...?"

"Boni. She must be the one who gave the sea prunes to Toph. She was probably hoping you and I would eat the tainted prunes and, you know."

"Man, she is one twisted sister!" Sokka huffed.

"No kidding, and she's not going to give up that easily!" Katara cried. "I don't know how we're going to get rid of her!"

"Simple! Give her what she wants!" a much more clear-headed Toph suggested, finally 'down' from her lovehigh.

"Are you still hopped up on goofy prune, Toph?" the Water Tribe boy railed at the earth girl. "Katara can't just 'mouthbend' some guy!"

"Hold on, Sokka! I think Toph has a good idea."

"Katara, you can't seriously be considering doing some dude because this Boni person wants you to!"

"What? Sokka, do you really think I'd have oral sex with someone I didn't know just to please some crazy woman?"

"Welll...Of course not! That's silly! What was I thinking? You'd never suck the dick of a stranger! You're not that kind of girl! Whew! Had me worried there for a moment, sis! So, what's the plan?"

"You'll support me in this, no matter what, no matter how crazy?" Katara pleaded.

"Katara! I am your brother! Have a little faith!"

"I'm glad you feel that way! Because I'm going to need your help if I'm going to pull this off!"

Curious, and slightly unnerved, Sokka meekly asked "My help? In, uh, what way?"

"...There isn't any easy way to ask you this..." Katara began.

"Ask me what?" the disturbed Water Tribe teenager inquired.

"...Sokka...you're going to have to pull your pants down, and let me..."

As soon as he heard his sister's request, Sokka fainted dead away.

"Sokka? Sokka, are you all right? Oh. Only unconscious. Thank the Spirits."

"You've really got a way with men, you know that, Sugarqueen?" Toph snarkily said. "No wonder it took you a year to land Aang!"

"Oh, be quiet and help me move him to the bedroom! We have a lot to do before the big night!"

"Now you're talking!"

_Next:_

_Katara sucks the big one!_

_And then she does Sokka!_

_Kidding!_

_Katara really does demo her mad oral skills using her brother's tool!_

_Stay tuned right here for the 'blow-by-blow'!_

_And it's definitely not for kids!_

Notes

_If I hear you talk about my cock again, I'm going to lose it for sure! _ Sokka would love phone sex, don't you think?

Sangok appeared in Episode 119, The Siege of the North, Part 1. He was Katara's unlucky waterbending sparring partner. But he was given a name, so he gets cast here.

Headhunters of the South Pacific (I forget exactly where) used hoops attached to long poles to catch their prey, hooking them around the neck. Then they jerked the victim's head back, impaling it on a very sharp stick attached to the inside of the hoop, killing them instantly. I saw it at the museum.

Meng appeared in Episode 114, The Fortuneteller.

Sea prunes are a Water Tribe delicacy, and not often found in the Earth Kingdom. Boni figured Sokka and Katara would eat 'em up without questioning their origin.


	3. Blow Me Down

**Author's note: This is a fun chapter, but there's a lot of dirty talk, so no kids allowed.**

"I can't believe you're doing this to me again!" the young Water Tribe warrior pouted.

"Oh, quit your whining, Sokka!" his sister, Katara, dressed him down. "Would you rather I do with this Aang? Besides, you're hardly suffering! And it's not like you have to put it in your mouth! Now quit squirming around! This is difficult enough as it is!"

Chapter 3: Blow Me Down

Pursued relentlessly by a secret society of women who sought to use Katara's newly discovered knowledge of mouthbending to gain power over men and redress ancient wrongs, the waterbending lass felt she had no choice except to give her antagonists what they wanted, no matter how distasteful the deed.

Looking up from her labors, Katara noticed something.

"Huh. Looks smaller."

Seeking to restore his pride (if not his dignity), Sokka quietlly, and discreetly, moved his right hand under the base of his cock, and squeezed. The blood vessels supplying his male member thus constricted, the rate of blood flow increased, making his dick grow once more to a respectable size (much like pinching a garden hose magnifies the spray).

Returning her gaze to Sokka's unit, Katara noted the change. "Mm. Okay. That's better."

"Need any help in there?" the voice dripping with ulterior motives called from outside the bedroom. It was their blind, earthbending companion, Toph Bei Fong.

"No!" Sokka and Katara yelled in unison.

A short while later, having finally, and happily, completed their secretive affair, Katara opened the bedroom door to allow Toph to join her and Sokka.

"Wow! That's just excellent!" the earthbender congratulated the brother/sister pair. "Seriously, I didn't thnk you guys could pull it off!"

"Oh, she pulled it off, all right!" Sokka moaned. "And stared, and used her hands to..."

"Sokka, please!" Katara berated her brother's poor attitude. "Honestly! You act like I've never seen your penis before! Remember when you got your upper thigh stuck on the tusks of that arctic walrus tiger you hunted, and I had to very carefully cut your breeches off of you to treat your wound?"

"Yeah yeah yeah! But this is different!"

"Really? What we're doing is no big deal! People do this type of thing all the time!"

"I don't care if there are places where this gets shoved in your face!" Sokka vented. "But do brothers and sisters do it 'all the time'?" the buff teen warrior challenged his sibling. "I doubt it!"

"Maybe." Katara spat back. "If they really care about each other!"

"It even leans a bit to the left, just like..." the Earth Kingdom girl said as she approached the phallus of her dreams.

"Don't touch it, Toph!" Katara yelled.

"Yeah! What's the matter with you?" Sokka cried.

"Oh, so Katara can touch it, but I can't? Thanks a lot!" Toph bitched.

"Okay, practice time is over! Put it in your pants, Sokka. We'll need it ready to go in a while." Katara instructed her partner in crime.

"You're the boss!" Sokka huffed. He plopped the massive cock in his trousers, pulled his pants up, and adjusted himself.

"Now let's get ready for our 'guests'!" Katara announced.

Later, in the living room with the big picture window...

"Sokka?" Katara coyly stated. "Toph's finally gone."

The horny teen girl lowered herself on her brother's welcoming lap, and snuggled with him in the aptly named 'loveseat'.

"You mean?" the aroused boy with a million thoughts and ideas (most of them dirty) running through his head said.

"Yes...I can't stand it anymore! Let's do it again!"

From the apartment across the way, a gender warrior and her youthful apprentice observed the more than coosome twosome.

"See? Whut did ah tell yew? Hormones and curiosity do it ev'ry time! Although certain herbs do help! Remember everythin' yew see, Meng!" the older woman instructed her young charge, who used a telescoping eyepiece to get a better view of the oral action.

It wasn't like the first time, Katara told herself as she gently eased down her brother's underpants, slowly revealing the turgid piece of mancandy she had worked so feverishly upon just a short while ago.

Yet, how could it be the same? She's learned so much since then.

Plus, this time Katara was keeping her eyes wide open, drinking the wild events in with her big blue peepers.

As she drew her fourteen year old lips over the tip of the meaty member, Katara marveled at the taste. She hadn't really paid much attention to the flavor the first time, as she was so disgusted with herself.

Katara had to admit...Not bad. Not bad at all!

Pistoning the rigid tool in and out of her mouth, the Water Tribe girl's greatest fear was that she would damage the fleshy appendage.

Katara alternated deep, gag-free strokes of the thick organ down her young throat with long, langourous licks of her lapping tongue up and down the shaft of the veiny tube steak, the better to show off her 'oral chops'.

The balls were a new addition. Tied up as she was, Katara hadn't been able to do anything with them the other day when she sucked Sokka's cock. So Katara made sure she playfully massaged them now with her hand while she throatfucked the choice manmeat.

Sokka moaned throughout his little sister's expert oral and manual ministrations, but not the good kind of moan! The big baby acted like he didn't like it, although she could tell he really did! Hypocrite.

But Katara couldn't let that distract her from the job at hand.

So she resumed her cock-sucking antics.

Meng looked on in rapt attention, absorbing every detail of Katara's knob-gobbling technique.

Finally, Sokka's body stiffened, then relaxed, and warm fluids from the pulsating penis flooded the waterbender's mouth!

Katara bent the gooey liquid from her throat, then smiled at her sibling and said "So? How was I?"

"You, you were great, Katara!" the flushed Water Tribe boy sputtered.

Craning her head upwards, Katara met her brother's lips with hers.

"Let's hope." she said, right before they kissed.

"So, Meng? Did yew get it all?" Boni Su asked.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Good! Then demonstrate on Ichiro!" Boni added, indicating a young man in an Earth Army uniform who immediately doffed his trousers.

"Eep! Look at the size of him! But he does have big ears! O-kay! Here I go!" Meng bravely declared.

"Mmm." Sokka uttered, licking his lips after Katara broke off their 'kiss'. "That tastes pretty good!"

"It should be! After all, I did use your favorite meat to make the fake cock we put in your pants!" Katara revealed.

"So...do you think they bought it?" Sokka wondered as the unlikely pair walked over to the dining room to continue their conversation (out of sight of Boni & Meng).

"Thaht's it, Meng! Mouth 'em jus' lahk Katara! And describe th' bendin' fer me!" the conniving Boni Su said.

"Mm knda bzzee!" she gasped as the soldier's suck-sword filled her throat cavity.

"Spirits! Now she's rubbing it against that tooth of hers!" the 'lucky' man yelped.

"Yeah, I think they bought it! Definitely!" Katara replied. "You're not the only one who can come up with great plans, brother! Now their 'mouthbending' will be all wrong, so Boni Su will never be able to carry out her misguided war!"

"I was with Toph on this one. I didn't think you could pull it off!" Sokka commented. "Err, not my pants. I mean the whole fake dicksucking thing. Have to admit, it was a little weird seeing you so, uh, enthusiastic."

"Well, I had to put on a good show, right?" Katara said, shyly averting her batting eyelids. Then she regained her composure and said "Ahem. I know this hasn't been easy for you, Sokka. Especially posing nude for me, your own sister, so I could make a replica of your penis good enough to fool Boni and Meng! Sorry about that. But I'd do anything...to protect the people I love."

"Yeah, you would. You...you really have grown into a wonderful young woman, Katara! I'm so proud of you!"

The love practically pouring out of them, the two sibs from the South Pole wrapped their arms around each other and hugged.

"So...what are you we going to do with this?" Sokka said, holding up his meat substitute, the phony cock Katara sculpted based on her observations of his real one. Not only was it made of meat, the inside was hollow, and contained a sack of clear gravy and water.

"Don't worry! I'll get rid of it!" Katara promised, plucking the the sculpted salami out of her brother's grasp.

"Good! The last thing I want is for Toph to get her hands on it! Spirits only know what she'd do with the thing! She's really been freaking me out lately with some of her jokes!"

"Believe me, I know exactly what to do with this!" Katara beamed as she proudly handled the faux fellatio object. "And rest assured, Toph has nothing to do with it!"

"O...kay?" a confused Sokka muttered, eyeing his sister warily.

"Sokka!" Katara let out a small, embarrassed laugh. "I was thinking of adding it to tomorrow night's stew, o brother of mine with the dirty mind!"

"Oh. Right. Sorry."

"Thanks for all your help, Sokka! I couldn't have done this without you!" Katara said, giving her big bro another hug.

"Come on, you're my sister! So I have to support you, no matter how wacky the scam!"

"Yeah, well, thanks anyway, brother. You went above and beyond."

Katara leaned over and gave Sokka a sisterly peck on the cheek.

"You're welcome, sis." he responded. Then he shifted in his seat and crossed his legs.

"Sokka!" Katara giggled. "Are you getting a boner?"

"No!" the rather ordinary (as in horny) teen boy denied.

"I could always give you a cold shower!" she joked.

"No thanks! Excuse me, I have to go pee!" the beet-red Sokka said as he placed his hands on the front of his pants and rushed as fast as he could to the bathroom, where he quickly relieved himself.

No, not _that way_!

(Or maybe it was that way. Depends what you're thinking of).

Katara merely smiled.

_Next:_

_You weren't expecting that, were you?_

_And you won't expect what happens in the next chapter, either!_

_Someone's getting married!_

_No, really!_

_Actually, someone__s__!_

_More than one of our storied cast is getting married!_

_But married to each other, or...someone else?_

_(Hint: They're not marrying Aang or Suki!)_

_Plus:_

_More machinations of the Dai Li, the smugglers and Boni Su!_

_What will our heroes do, what __can__ they do, to stop them?_

Notes

In mouthbending, the cocksucking motions of the mouth become the waterbending forms that move the liquids in the body (blood, water, semen), which affects the chi energy in the body and also stimulates the nerve endings, which is why the orgasms are so intense.

So mouthbending is a combination of cocksucking by mouth only (no hands), plus waterbending the liquids in the body, which affects the chi energy and stimulates nerve clusters.

Traditional mouthbending doesn't use hands to stroke the penis because the original mouthbenders didn't, although more advanced mouthbenders learned to use their hands in conjunction with their mouth to create more and varied reactions in the male body.

Mouthbending isn't just drawing the semen out of the body, through the penis; that wouldn't cause an orgasm. It's about affecting the body, making the blood flow into the penis and also stimulating the nerves that cause orgasm (just as water healing stimulates the body to heal itself faster).


	4. There's Something About Katara & Sokka

"Hello, Sangok! It's so good to see you again! I love the betrothal necklace you made for me! How was your day?" Katara sweetly asked, then leaned in to kiss her intended on the lips.

She was followed by her brother, Sokka...

"Yo, Sangok!" he happily bellowed. "How goes the preparations for my North Pole wedding to your cousin?"

...and their friend, Toph. (A _shoe-wearing _Toph, no less! Well, shoes with holes in them, but they're still shoes.)

"Wow! Sokka's getting married! That will be so much fun! Chaste, non-romatic love is so much better than the hot & heavy, yucky kind!" she cheered. "Not to mention, a lot less messy!"

_Not a dream!_

_Not a hoax!_

_Not an imaginary story!_

_To find out what happened, read on!_

Chapter 4: There's Something About Katara (& Sokka)

Deftly moving his head, Sangok avoided Katara's promised liplock, leaving her with naught but a cheek to plant her kiss on. "Preparations for your wedding are moving ahead, Sokka." the North Pole Water Tribesman flatly informed his future brother-in-law. "Your father will be there, as well."

"That's good." Sokka responded. "And your cousin, Anyu? What does she look like?"

"She's my second cousin. And her appearance is not important." Sangok blithely said. "Only your duty to your people matters."

"Yes. Of course. Sorry, Sangok." Sokka apologized.

"That's alright. But you will be pleased to hear that although the wedding will be at the North Pole, you will be allowed to live with Anyu at the South Pole." Sangok added.

"Wow! That is good news! Thank you, Sangok!" replied the grateful Southern Tribesman, who hugged the Northern Water Tribe teen.

Then Sokka spied his sister, who nervously stood next to her husband-to-be and avoided making eye contact with her brother.

"What about you and Katara?" Sokka inquired. "Will you two move to the South Pole after you get married?"

"That...has yet to be decided." Sangok said. "The wedding is...in the distant future, after all."

"Oh, sure. Of course. Never mind, then. I'm sure it'll be alright."

Sokka then exited the room to take care of some personal business, but not before noticing Katara dispassionately tending to household chores, with Sangok saying not one word to her.

Meanwhile, Toph took care of her own business.

"Mmm! I just love food!" she announced as she gobbled up meats and sausages (very phallic-looking sausages, that is!) "So much better than yucky, icky sex! Yummm!"

"Sangok, your tunic is dirty!" Katara helpfully said to her betrothed. "Take it off so I can wash it."

"That will not be necessary." Sangok coolly replied.

"I, I don't understand, Sangok! Have I done something to displease you?" a sad Katara asked her future hubby.

"No. It is not you. I...I have things I must do. I will be be back later. Why don't you practice your water healing until I return?" Then Sangok put on his wide-brimmed hat and left the apartment.

"But...It's raining! At least take this parasol! Sangok!" Katara called after him.

But he was already gone.

Walking down the street, paying no heed to the rain that constantly pelted him, thoughts of the recent past bombarded Sangok's mind...

_"Why can't we lock her up and throw away the key, as was done with female mouthbenders in the past?" an annoyed Sangok asked his superior._

_"They are friends of the Avatar, so we must proceed very carefully. We must not give him or the Earth King any reason to suspect our involvement." the Dai Li leader said. _

_"And you are sure this will work? This...thing you do with the lights?" Sangok inquired of the Dai Li's hypnosis techniques. _

_"Yes. As long as the scenario we institute for the subjects is properly reinforced." _

_"Meaning?"_

_"You will have to stay in close proximity to the waterbending girl so she does not recover her previous identity."_

_"But how will I...?"_

_"Sacrifices will have to be made, Sangok. Personal...sacrifices."_

_"I understand, sir." he said, then bowed respectfully._

_"Oh, Sangok!" the laughing girl of the North smiled at him as they romped in the snow-covered fields of their home. _

_"Do I amuse you, Anyu?" Sangok asked._

_"Very much so." she replied. "Come here and I will show you how much."_

Back at their residence, Sokka, finding Katara all alone, led her to a private room (away from Toph) so they could talk.

"Katara, I don't think Sangok is right for you."

"Sokka, he may be a little quiet, but he does care for me."

"He doesn't talk to you, he doesn't even say one word to you! He doesn't care anything about you!"

"Sokka...Sangok may not love me now, but he'll...grow into it."

"I don't think so. In fact, I think this whole arranged marriage thing is wrong!"

"Sokka!" Katara gasped. "Think of our family, our people! This is what they want for us! How can we defy them?"

"I know, I know! It's important to bring our two tribes together, so we'll be stronger in the future and no one will be able to wipe us out! And as the children of the Chief of our Tribe, we have an even bigger responsibility! But even with all that, I can't help but feel it's just not right!"

"Is this about Suki?"

"No. Yes. Maybe."

"Sokka, you know a relationship with an Earth Kingdom girl couldn't last! We're Water Tribe! It never would have worked!"

"I know that! But I thought there was a chance..."

"You know it's true! Inter-nation love affairs are a bad idea! That's why I broke it off with Aang."

"Yes, and how did he react? Not well, as I recall!"

"No, he didn't. Aang's just a boy. He doesn't...understand these things like we do. Sokka, we couldn't follow the Avatar around for the rest of our lives! At some point, we had to realize we need to settle down and support our people."

"You're right...Katara, I'm skipping this marriage to Sangok's cousin and going back to the South Pole!"

"But, Sokka..."

"And I want you to come with me."

"Sokka, I can't..."

"Katara, I can't bear to see you trapped in a loveless marriage! I..."

Sokka thought of saying 'I love you too much', but stopped himself. Instead, teary-eyed, he said "...I can't allow you to do that to yourself."

"Sokka, what about our duty to our people? I know what you mean, what you're asking...but I can't..."

"What about your duty to yourself?" Sokka forcefully made his point. "Katara, I'm going! Will you come with?"

Katara looked her brother in the eye, the same brother she'd been with her entire life. Then she averted her gaze and stammered "I, I don't know. I have duties...Responsibilities..."

"Katara..." Sokka firmly held out his hand. "...Let's go."

Taking his offered palm, Katara had one final question.

"What about Toph?"

"We'll take her with us. That food obsession she's developed is definitely unhealthy! New surroundings would do Toph a world of good! Now let's hurry! I want to get well out of town before Sangok gets back!"

"Why can't we explain our decision to Sangok? I'm sure he'd understand."

"No. Something tells me that'd be a real bad idea!"

"Poor Sangok. I should..." Katara began, and placed her hands around her neck to remove the betrothal necklace the Northern Tribe teen had given her.

Then the girl from the South Pole changed her mind.

"No. I, I should give it back in person. He deserves that much."

"If we ever see him again!" Sokka commented.

As the trio left their temporary home and stepped into the rain-whipped night, Sokka said "Man! I wish we didn't have to travel in this downpour! It's too bad I'm not a waterbender!"

"I know what you mean." Katara commisserated. "It's too bad girls are only allowed to be water healers." Then she looked up as clouds passed the nearly full moon.

"What is it?" Sokka asked.

"Nothing. Thought I felt something odd, but...it's nothing."

"Maybe it was dinner?" Toph suggested. "There was all kinds of tasty stuff for dinner! Chicken Pig's ears...Koala Sheep bladders...Bull Antelope testi-"

"Toph! That's enough! No more food talk!" Sokka bellowed. "You'll make me hungry again!"

As the three made their way out of town, probing eyes followed their every move.

Later, Sangok returned to the home he was temporaily sharing with his future wife, plus her brother and friend. Ostensibly, the four lived together in the residence to facilitate preparations for the upcoming marriage of Sokka and Anyu, but in reality it was a 'halfway house', a place used to reinforce the new lives the Dai Li had programmed into the brains of the three heroes before they left for the North Pole. Katara was made to forget she was a waterbender, and was convinced she had broken up with Aang, while Sokka was brainwashed into thinking his relationship with Suki was over. This was done so both Water Tribe siblings would accept their 'duty' to their people and the accompanying arranged marriages. Katara's marriage to Sangok was necessary so he could ensure Katara did not remember she was a waterbender, and a mouthbender. Sokka's nuptials were thrown in so he did not object to Katara's situation. And Toph? Her sexual cravings were readily apparent, and deemed a threat to the type of love-free, responsibility-rich relationships the Dai Li wanted the two Water Tribers to experience, so her feelings for sex were hypnotically transferred to food.

However, when Sangok found the house empty, he knew something was wrong, and quickly raised the alarm with his Dai Li associates.

Scouring the city for the wayward teens, Sangok and the stealthy earthbenders found them in a warehouse guarded by mobsters. The Dai Li easily dispatched the guards and moved in to liberate Katara, Sokka and Toph...but ran into another contingent of gangsters, who were even more sneaky, and fought way dirtier, than the Dai Li.

"Ohhhhh!" Sangok rolled his throbbing head, and struggled to open his eyes.

"Sangok? Are you okay?" the girl's concerned voice called out to him.

It was Katara.

Peering around his immediate location as much as his recovering eyes could manage, Sangok noted she, her brother Sokka, and the Dai Li agents were all tied up in a large wooden room, while Toph the master earthbender was suspended above the floor by means of ropes.

"Sangok! These men are crazy! They keep on saying they want me to mouthbend!" Katara cried. "And, and that I'm a waterbender!"

"Quiet, you!" one of the crooks angrily barked.

"I don't know what to do! Help me, Sangok!" she sobbed, the tears running down her face. "Or, or they'll hurt Sokka and Toph!"

"I said, no crying!" a hulking tough yelled at the girl.

Then he raised his club and struck Katara upside her head!

"Unhhhh!"

"Katara!" Sangok and Sokka screamed.

"I'm sorry." a defeated Katara croaked. "I'll do anything you want. Just don't hurt my friends."

Sangok felt a twinge of guilt. The proud waterbender and fighter he once knew had been reduced to a quivering mass of helplessness. But he remembered his duty, and held to that to gain the strength he needed to endure.

"What is going on here?" the one who had be the leader of the group of felons demanded. "I was told you had a mouthbender! It's the only reason I came to your Spiritforsaken town, but this girl hasn't bent so much as a drop! And why are the Dai Li involved?"

"She is a mouthbender, and a waterbender! We've seen it!" replied a member of the motley crew, who had somehow gotten out of jail (probably by bribery).

"You saw her mouthbend?" the gangleader quizzed his underling.

"Well...no." he admitted. "But we know she is!"

"And the Dai Li?"

"Ah...They only appear when there's a mouthbender around, according to our legends."

"Is that right, hat man?" the mob boss interrogated one of the Dai Li. "You here for the mouthbender?"

But the follower of Avatar Kyoshi wouldn't say a word to, or even deign to make eye contact with, such a common thug.

"We can prove it!" the street level gangster declared. "We'll make her mouthbend!"

"Anyone can be forced to suck a cock!" the skeptical mob major domo stated. "How can you prove she's a mouthbender?"

"Easy! She'll bend the cum out of her mouth, without using her hands! That'll prove it for sure!"

"Hmmm...That would do it. But who will she demonstrate these skills on?"

There had been stories, myths really, in the Water Tribes about unusually satisfying oral sex performed by female waterbenders over the years, but as the focus during these encounters was typically on salacious actions, and not on moving fluids inside the body, the link to waterbending hadn't been discovered, and the stories were written off as sexual boasting.

Until a group of female benders found themselves trapped with their partners.

Until necessity, the very mother-loving founder of invention.

However, Sangok couldn't count on necessity to save his ass this time.

"This is bad." Sangok whispered to his Dai Li contact. "When they find out Katara can't waterbend, let alone mouthbend, they'll kill her...and us!"

"What would you have us do?"

"We must tell her the code phrase."

"Sangok...Those words are only to be used during the hypnosis process, to strip away false memories so new ones can be instituted. It is not for this! You would undo our work?"

"I would like to stay alive. Katara's a master waterbender! We need her to escape...We can always hypnotize her again afterwards."

"It is not the way we do things...But your plan has merit. Proceed."

"Katara..." Sangok whispered to the sad girl beside him. "...Firelady Azula is a good person."

"What? What did you say? Sangok? What are you, we, doing here? Where are we?...Oh no."

Recognition of the danger they were in hit Katara like a glacial wall of ice calving into the sea.

Meanwhile, the gangsters had been debating who would be the sap, I mean lucky recipient, of Katara's mouth favors.

Ordinarily, the crooks would be fighting each other to receive the blowjob of a lifetime, but Katara's special abilities gave them pause. After seeing the waterbender fight, they feared she could do the same to their equipment. Heck, a penis encased in ice is enough to give any man pause!

Besides, their interest in the girl was strictly financial; that is, how much they could sell her special services to the highest bidder, and not their own demented desires. They had plenty of regular whores they used for that purpose.

"Look, why don't whoever she mouthbended before volunteer this time?" the exasperated mob boss suggested to his reluctant hoods.

"It wasn't me!"

"Don't look at me! I didn't do it!"

"If it wasn't any of you...who did she mouthbend?"

"It musta been her boyfriend!"

"Yeah! That guy there! They were tied up together, and he was the only man around!"

"It was you?" a stunned Sangok exclaimed. "Katara mouthbended...you?"

"Errr..." Sokka stammered.

"Sangok...I had no choice...It was either that...Or they would have killed Sokka, Toph and me. I couldn't let that happen!..." Katara weepily whispered to the Northern Water Tribe teen.

"Don't say another word to me, waterbending trash! Spirits! You're even more foul than the mouthbenders of old! How could I think you were any different?"

"Alright, babe!" the brutal whoremaster shoved Katara, who had her hands tied behind her back, toward Sokka, who was now bound to a table, spreadeagle. "Time to get to work! Prove you're a mouthbender, or..."

"I know! Or you'll kill us! You don't have to spell it out! I know what your kind wants!" Katara said, the defiance in her voice due to her newly restored waterbending, which gave her confidence.

A confidence that lasted only as long as it took her to gaze at her mouthbending 'subject'.

"Sokka...I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault, Katara...No matter what happens, I'll always love you."

"I love you, too." she said, and gave her brother a sad, brief kiss on his trembling lips that was meant to comfort them both.

"Oh my! Muh spies in th' underwworld were raght!" said a woman watching the horrible drama play out through a telescope stuck through a skylight. "Katara's got herself in quite th' sitch, and me wit'out reinforcements ta stage a rescue! So's ah might as wahl use it! Pay attention, Meng! Ya got another chance ta learn mouthbendin'!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the girl replied, and accepted the telescope from Boni Su.

Bending to her hated task, Katara slowly worked her mouth into her brother's trousers...and received the surprise of a lifetime!

"What the?"

Shocked at what she found, Katara bit down with her teeth, retracted her head from Sokka's pants...and sprayed liquid all over the table!

"What the hell?" many of those present uttered at the odd sight of Katara with a sausage in her mouth, a sausage plucked from Sokka's breeches, squirting meat juice all over the place!

Realizing, a split second before her captors, the advantage she had, Katara nimbly moved the fingers behind her back to bend the meaty fluids into a whip targeted at the Dai Li!

"Get her!" the gangsters yelled! "She's bending it with her hands somehow!"

The waterwhip snapped at Sangok and the Dai Li a moment before rough, meaty paws grabbed Katara's hands, holding them in an unbreakable grip, causing the whip to dissolve into a watery mess on the wooden floor.

But the thugs were too late; the Dai Li were free!

However, stuck in a wooden room, what could they do?

"The coal in the furnace!" Katara screamed, right before her abductors gagged her. "You can mphh!"

Quickly motioning with their hands in an earthbending stance, the Dai Li levitated the coal from the boiler and made ready to launch it at their opponents.

Yet, before that could happen...

"STOP!"

...Fate intervened.

"There's no reason for us to fight!" the mob chieftain proclaimed. "This girl isn't a mouthbender!"

Seeing the stunned looks on the faces of the combatants (the crooks and the Dai Li both), the leader of the felons explained himself.

"Look at what she did! The waterbender got water from the meat, then used her hands to bend it! That's not mouthbending! Let them go!" he ordered his underlings.

"But...how did she escape the first time?" one of the hoodlums wondered.

"Let me ask you something, kid...you keep sausages in your pants a lot?" the gangleader quizzed the freed Sokka, who was now standing up and removing the last of the ropes from his wrists..

"Welll...I have to hide my meat from Toph, or else she'd eat it all up on me!" he cautiously answered.

"Good one, Snoozles! You know I'd never look there!" said Toph, released from her bonds and lowered to the floor, touching it for the first time. "Wood? Awww! Seriously, you guys thought Katara was a 'mouthbender'? That's a joke I made up after Katara guzzled the juice out of Sokka's sausage the first time these guys captured us!" Toph added, her memories skewed due to the brainwashing she suffered at the hands of the Dai Li. "Katara would never suck Sokka's cock! They're brother and sister!"

"Yeah!" Sokka responded, casting a nervous glance at Katara. "I mean, my sister? Eww gross!"

"Double, no, triple ewww!" Katara joined in as she anxiously looked at her brother, worried that this latest scam wouldn't work.

"But, then why did they act all lovey-dovey the last time we had 'em?" a smuggler inquired.

"You mean, when they tricked us with that boomerang?" his fellow crook snapped.

"Yeahhhh. It was all a trick, wasn't it? Man, that kid keeps the darnedest things down there!"

"Did you know about this, Sangok?" the peeved Dai Li leader questioned the young man from the North Pole.

"I'm sorry, master. I heard the little one say 'mouthbender', and assumed Katara had done the foul deed on one of the felons. Forgive me. It was all my fault."

"So it was all a misunderstanding!" The gregarious criminal kingpin put his arm around the head honcho of the Dai Li. "And everyone can go on their way!" he added with a smile. The mobster knew his gang had lost the advantage when Katara freed the Dai Li and wanted to quickly resolve the matter. Then he whispered something to the Dai Li master.

"Sangok...Thank you." Katara told her former fiance. "Here. I guess you'll want this back." she said, handing him the betrothal necklace he had given her.

"Keep it. I want nothing from you!" he screeched. "I know what you are!"

"But then, why did you...?"

"That...is not your concern. Consider this a second chance."

"I don't understand, Sokka. He let us go, even though he knows what happened." Katara said to her brother.

"Let's not question our good fortune, Katara." Then Sokka saw Toph tearing into the sausage Katara had fished out of his pants.

"Um, excuse me, Sangok? A little help here."

"Hmmm? Oh. Very well! 'Firelady Azula is a good person'."

"Huh? No, she's not!" Toph responded, reverting to her former self. "Hey. Why am I eating this, when there's so many better sausages around?" she panted, noting the number of hunky Dai Li nearby. Then the sightless girl, her special senses dulled by the inhospitable environment, doffed her holey shoes and began following what she believed to be one of the Dai Li agents around, except it was really one of the crooks, until Sokka grabbed her and dragged her back.

"So sorry for the error on my aide's part, miss!" the smarmy black marketer oozed with an oily charm. "I like the way you handled yourself! See me in a few years. I think I have just the job for someone of your skills!"

Katara was dumbstruck by the unexpected offer.

"Umm, that's, uh, very generous of you, but, you see..."

"Stay away from my sister!" Sokka yelled. "She's not interested in being a whore in any of your whorehouses!"

"I was thinking of having her do security for me." the gangster retorted. "But now that I see the situation...over-protective brother...I bet you can't wait to get out on your own! And men do pay extra for that exotic look! See ya, doll!"

"Go, Katara!" Sokka ordered. "If I spend any more time here, I'm liable to go to war against these guys all by myself!"

"Hey! I'm going, okay? You don't have to push me!" Katara yelped as her brother used one hand to 'escort' (shove) her sister out of the mob warehouse and the other hand to lead the blind Toph out of the wooden structure.

"So that's it, ma'am? Since Katara's not really a mouthbender, our mission is over?" Meng asked, as Boni Su watched the dramatic proceedings with her telescope. "Katara must have scammed us that night and pretended to mouthbend, probably hoping to get rid of us! The floozy!"

"Not so fast, Meng!" Boni told her young assistant. "We've been scammed all right, but it ain't whut yew think! Heh! Th' girl's good! But ah know how ta handle her now. We're gonna need help! And yew get ta use more'a yore skills!"

_Our little group dodged the dagger this time!_

_But Sangok knows the truth, and Boni Su is still after her,_

_so what will Katara do next?_

_Would you believe she visits a special place (read: whorehouse) to be instructed in the ways of mouthbending?_

_I wonder what will Sokka think about that?_

_He wouldn't be first in line, would he?_

_Nah, that's crazy!_

_Plus:_

_Boni Su strikes, and gets the surprise of a lifetime!_

_But then Boni surprises us!_

_Wait'll you see what she does!_

_(Or, rather, who she gets to help her!)_

_Lots more fun in our next chapter!_

Notes

Anyu is Inuit for "snow used for a specific purpose". (Also written as 'aniu', meaning packed snow).

Sokka didn't need the code phrase because he had already broken free of his programming when he refused to go along with his arranged marriage. (His love for Katara was stronger than his sense of duty). Or maybe he heard it when Sangok said it to Katara.


	5. Bend Me, Shape Me, Anyway You Want Me

**Author's Note: It's another long chapter, but it's good!**

Night, on the road between towns that passes through the forest...

"We finally got the carriage we need and can use it to pick up the rest of the supplies for the refugees!" Katara cheerily said to her brother as they rode in the front (driver's) area of the vehicle lead by a team of ostrichhorses.

"Yeah. if nothing else happens, that is!" Sokka glumly replied.

"Why'd you have to go and say that, Snoozles?" Toph Bei Fong moaned from her perch atop the carriage's roof.

"Say what?" Sokka wondered.

"Halt! You are coming with my mistress!" the commanding female voice declared.

Suddenly, a horde of women appeared at the lone lady's side, blocking the road.

"That!" Toph stated.

"Hey! You can't blame this on me! These women were obviously here before I said anything!" Sokka defended his rash words.

"What do you want?" Katara demanded.

"Why, yew, 'a course!" the familiar voice spoke up as she stood alongside her gender warriors.

"Boni Su!" Katara spat the name through clenched teeth. "Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Yew know th' answer ta thaht, darlin'!" Boni replied. "And don't try any tricks! Ah'm no fool lahk them crooks or th' Dai Li wuz! Katara...Ah'll make this simple. Yew can come wit' me...or yore friends are dead!"

"What makes you think you can order us around?" Katara confidently stated. "We're not afraid of you!"

"Yeah!" Sokka added. "Katara's a master waterbender, Toph's a master earthbender, and I'm a master warrior"

"More like a masturbating warrior!" Toph giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"And muh gals are all earthbenders!" Boni said as the women warriors got into their earthbending stances.

"So? I can take 'em!" Toph serenely said.

"Earthbenders who Meng taught th' bendin' styles of th' Hippo..."

As soon as Boni said it, one of the women in her employ mimicked the Hippo's style perfectly.

"No problem!" Toph said as she nonchalantly brushed her knuckles against her chest.

"...Fire Nation Man..."

And then another member of the female force did a Fire Nation Man bending move.

"Big deal!" Toph said, stifling a yawn.

"...Th' Gopher..."

"Blah blah blah."

"...Th' Boulder..."

"Oooh, now I'm scared!" the blind earthbender sarcastically said.

"...And King Bumi..."

The young opponent who knew Bumi's earthbending style did not move so much as a muscle.

She merely grinned.

"Uh oh!" Toph gasped. "We're screwed. And not in the good way, either! Guys, Bumi's got moves even I don't know!"

"So what? We can still take 'em!" Sokka declared as he held his boomerang in a menacing manner.

"Snoozles, I don't think you get it!" Toph instructed her reckless friend. "King Bumi's had a hundred years to come up with earthbending moves, and I've been doing this for less than ten!"

"So what are you saying, Toph? That we give them Katara?"

"No! But don't be so quick to start a fight you may not be able to win! Maybe we can talk about this?" Toph suggested, preferring to listen and wait for the proper moment to act.

"Yew've heard whut yore friends think!" Boni Su cackled. "Whut about yew, Katara? What's yore decision?"

"I think..." Katara began, and looked up at the clear night sky. "...that I've had enough of you!"

With a flourish of her hands, Katara weaved a bending movement that seized control of the limbs of two of Boni's warriors, and set them to pummeling their sister soldiers!

"Whut the?" Boni croaked.

With the ranks of the female earthbenders in total disarray, Katara, Sokka and Toph took advantage of the confusion. They clambered aboard their carriage and sped away!

"No!" Boni Su railed. "Yew ain't gettin' away from me thaht easy!" Then she swung a lasso 'round and 'round, in preparation to throwing it around the neck of one of the fleeing ostrichhorses, to make the animals crash the carriage.

But before she could do that, Katara looked Boni in the eye and waved her hand.

Immediately, Boni Su lost control of her arms, and the lasso came down around her body!

"Thaht...thaht wuz bloodbendin'!" the tangled up terror screeched as her prey made good their escape over the moonlight plains (the plains lit by the light of the _full moon_, that is!)

"Stay away from me, Boni, or else I'll end your little war...permanently!" the Water Tribe warrioress threatened.

"Damn, thaht girl's gooood!" Boni Su applauded the object of her mad quest from her defeated position on the ground, her arms securely bound by the lasso she hoped to snare her target with. "Ah'm gonna need extra help fer this one!"

Chapter 5: Bend Me, Shape Me, Anyway You Want Me

(Long as you love me, it's all right)

"Why are you looking at that old thing, Katara?" her annoyed brother said. "When we have real work to do?"

"I finished my work hours ago, Sokka!" the Water Tribe lass retorted. "Grading and organizing the meat in our freezer is not real work!"

"Besides..." the uber responsible girl from the South Pole added. "This old waterbending scroll I've been studying is pretty interesting. It has moves I've never even heard of! If only I could figure out how to do them..."

"And what good would that do?"

"Don't tell me you already forgot that crazy woman, Boni Su, is after me?"

"So what if she is? We can handle her!"

"Sokka, I was only able to stop her the last time because I used bloodbending! And that only works under the full moon! We need an edge, something we can use any time of the month, and this scroll could be the key! See here? It says this is 'bodybending'! Controlling someone's body! And there's no moon on this scroll! So it can be done at anytime!"

"Bodybending? Yeah, right!" he scoffed.

"Why is that so crazy? Isn't water healing a type of bodybending?"

"If you say so!" Sokka sighed. "Look, Katara, let's forget that nutty witch and look forward to the future. You know, happier things?"

"I'd love to, brother, but then I remember Sangok knows what we did, and can make trouble for us anytime he feels like! So forgive me if I try to do something to protect us!"

"Sheesh! You're impossible!" Sokka threw up his hands and exited the room. "At least remember to sleep, Miss Responsible!"

"Not something _you'd_ ever forget, Mr. Snores!" Katara snidely cracked.

Then the master waterbender examined the scroll even closer, and noticed something odd.

"Wait a minute...The woman's face...She's doing something with it! Bodybending isn't just moving your limbs, like other bending...Oh, no...It's mouthbending, too! That's why the scroll says this move affects the penis!"

"Maybe I can..." Katara wondered as she placed a sausage in her mouth and attempted to 'mouthbend' it.

"Hey, Katara!" her blind friend walked in to the room and interjected. "You seen that new meat Sokka got?"

"Pfttt!" the Water Tribe lass spit the sausage out of her mouth. "It's in the freezer."

Rummaging around the contents of the freezer with her hands, Toph failed to discover what she was looking for. "Sokka didn't get any sausage?"

"Uh, no." Katara lied, then 'hid' the sausage behind her back.

Which was odd, since Toph was blind and couldn't see it.

"Katara...are you lying to me?" the heartbeat-sensing earthbender asked.

"No!" Katara yipped. Then she dropped the sausage on the floor. "Oh, look! There it is! It fell on the floor! It's all dirty now! I'll have to get rid of it! Sorry, Toph!"

Her efforts at 'meatbending' a total failure (in more ways than one), Katara realized that, to master bodybending, she first had to learn mouthbending.

_Real _mouthbending!

But how?

The next day, on the walk back home after gathering the supplies they needed, Katara considered the possibilities...

Wear a white robe and pretend to be a scientific researcher to get male 'volunteers'?

_"Excuse me, sir. The Healing Waters Institute of Health is sponsoring a study on the effects of waterbending on the male organ..." said a white-robed, spectacle-wearing, clipboard-toting Katara to a male passerby._

No, Katara couldn't do that. She could get arrested for fraud!

Maybe take a tip from the 'oldest profession'? Wear slutty clothes and wait for the guys to come to her?

_"That's it, Katara, shake your moneymaker!" Toph encouraged her whorish friend to lift up her skirt and flash her ass while her breasts were barely contained in a two sizes too small bra. Toph, meanwhile, was no slouch in the streetwalker department and sported a dominatrix outfit._

While she'd probably be arrested for that, too, arrest was the least of her problems with that scheme! It was everything else that went along with it Katara couldn't take!

Ask a trusted male friend for a...special favor?

_Excuse me, Zuko, I was wondering if you could help me with a...problem I've been having._

Katara would die of embarrassment if she ever did that!

So how could she...?

"Excuse me, young one, but I couldn't help noticing the distress you were in. Is there a problem?" an older woman in her thirties gently inquired.

"Yes, but you can't help! I don't think anyone can!" a distraught Katara cried.

"Now, now, don't be that way! Every problem has a solution...if you know where to look!"

"It'd have to be a pretty crazy place to help me! I mean...I need to do something, but I can't exactly bring myself to do it! But if I don't, worse things could happen!"

"Ohh. That's too bad. Do you need money?"

"No. I didn't say anything about money. Why do you ask?"

"Excuse me, then. Many girls in your predicament are in need of funds to support their families, so I assumed..."

"No, it's not money I need. There's a, uh, a ritual I have to perform but, it's not that easy. Well, it's kind of easy to do, but, psychologically..."

"Oh. Ohh! I see. I didn't know that was still done! A 'coming of age' ritual, to...transform a girl into a woman?"

"Yes...some tribes...still do it. Spirits! It's so embarrassing!"

"There, there, child. It so happens I know of just such a place."

"Really? You're not telling me some story...Oh, I know! You're talking about a whorehouse! That's why you asked if I needed money! You recruit girls! You're a, what's the word?"

"Child, please! Madam Chuntao's is much more than a 'whorehouse'! She helps girls in need!"

"Yeah, I bet she does!"

"It's true! She provides a safe place for girls to stay, allows them to make goodly sums for their families, and never forces a girl to do anything she doesn't want to do! And she can help you, too! Here's her card!"

"Madam Chuntao...Meet elegant ladies for companionship and enjoy fine dining...22 Jin Way...Wow. Sounds pretty classy for a whorehouse!" the sarcastic Katara said.

"Only the best men in the city frequent her establishment. Or, you can troll here in the street for suitable candidates?"

Looking around, Katara noticed the dirty men in the area making vulgar passes and wolf whistles at her.

"You've got a point. But, a whorehouse?"

"We call it a brothel. Keep the card, and think about it. Think about how you could perform your ritual in a safe, controlled environment. And make some serious coin in the process!"

"Yeah. There is that..."

Then Katara remembered something Boni Su mentioned, about how the secrets of mouthbending were handed down from one prostitute to another at whorehouses in the Earth Kingdom. Maybe they kept records? It was a longshot, but still...

"Wait...This whorehouse, I mean brothel...Does it have any sort of archives, a library, anything like that? You know, where, um, practictioners of the 'female arts' wrote down the techniques they used? It's not something I can get out of the local library, and it'd really help me!"

"I don't know. I think the Madam does have certain scrolls on hand, but..."

"Pleeeeeease?" Katara pleaded. "I'd be ever so grateful!" she said, her puppydog eyes practically bursting out of her face.

"I'll see what I can do. Follow me."

On the way to the 'classy' whorehouse, Katara wondered if this could prove to be the best decision she ever made...or the worst mistake of her life!

"This is not a school!" Madam Chuntao, a very elegantly-dressed woman in her 40s, chastised her assistant. "I have a business to run..."

Then Madam Chuntao's aide leaned toward her boss and whispered in her ear.

"I see. Very well. Come here, child." Madam Chuntao motioned to Katara.

The hesitant Southern Water Tribe teen cautiously approached the older woman. Madam Chuntao looked Katara up and down, then peered at the young girl's backside.

Katara felt like a piece of meat, but didn't move or show any fear.

The stern mistress took Katara's hands into her own and examined them. Then she cupped Katara's chin in her palm and lifted it up so she could see Katara's eyes. The South Pole native's baby blues burned with a fierce intensity.

"Hmmm. Alright then." Madam Chuntao said, then stepped over to a bookcase with several loose scrolls lying in it. "Here. Try these." she said as she handed the nearly worn out parchments to the eager fingers of the fourteen year old.

After perusing the documents, most of which made the dark-skinned girl blush, so full of man-pleasing detail were they, Katara said "Ah, these are a great source of information, but I wonder if you have anything from my people...the Water Tribe." Katara said, careful not to give too much away.

"Water tribe, water tribe...Yes, I believe so." Madam Chuntao took a packet of scrolls out of her desk. "We received these parchments from a woman who worked at another brothel that closed years ago. They're ancient, so please be very careful with them."

"Yes, ma'am! Thank you, ma'am!" Katara sincerely said in appreciation of her benefactor.

The lone waterbender of her people couldn't believe her eyes! Actual sex scrolls from the Water Tribe! They had to have the information she so desperately sought!

"I have other business to attend to, but you are free to examine those scrolls for as long as you are here."

"Thank you, ma'am! That's very kind of you!" Katara said with a respectful bow.

"But I would advise you that the best teacher...is experience."

"Yes, ma'am." Katara automatically replied. Then she thought _Does she expect me to work for her?_

Katara immediately dismissed the errant idea, as few had the power to force a master waterbender to do anything.

Especially a house full of women and girls.

_Wow! This is amazing! _Katara thought as she read that, to affect organs, a waterbender had to trace the flow of water in the body. _This must be about bodybending! And there are even diagrams!_

_And what's this? _"An 'icejob' is when the semen is frozen as it comes out of the orgasming cock. The cold heightens the sensation." _Whoa! Men actually pay for that? Wait a minute! They're talking about mouthbending!_

"Hey!" the young voice called out. "My name's Niu. Are you the new girl?"

Seeking to quickly get rid of the person who interrupted her research, Katara blankly responded with a 'yes'. Then she realized what she said. "I mean, no! I'm only here to study!"

"Whatcha studying?"

"Stuff."

"Sex stuff?"

"Yes, but it's more than that!" an exasperated Katara replied, weary of explaining herself.

"Don't need no scrolls to learn sex! Ya just got ta do it!"

"So I've heard."

"And it's a lot better here than on the street!"

"That's nice."

"It was good meeting ya, um..."

"Uh huh."

"I mean, what's your name?"

"I'm kind of busy."

"That's a funny name. Gotta go. Bye."

_If I don't have any more distractions, I should be able to finish reveiwing these scrolls in...Hey. Look at this! _"While regular waterbending movements of the mouth are adequate for ordinary mouthbending, the best mouthbending combines waterbending with water healing." _That's amazing! I wonder if there are any pictures?_

"Where is she?"

"I don't know who you mean, sir! If you would calm down, I'm sure we can..."

"Where's Katara? KATARA!"

_Uh oh_.

Later, back at the apartment...

"Ow!"

"Hold still, or it'll be difficult for my water healing to help you!"

"See what your friends did?"

"They're not my friends! And if you didn't charge in there like a rabid saber moose lion, those girls wouldn't have beat you up!"

"They didn't beat me up! They only gave me a black eye, 'cause they got a lucky punch in!"

"Whatever, Sokka! You didn't need to track me down! I was perfectly fine!" Katara railed at her overbearing brother.

"Uh huh. You're hours late returning home, and I'm not supposed to do anything?"

"So I lost track of time! So what?"

"And then the people I ask on the street looking for you tell me you went into a whorehouse!"

"I was only there because the woman who owns the place said she had Water Tribe archives." Katara said, shading the truth. "I didn't go there because it was a whorehouse! Anyway, it's not a whorehouse, it's a brothel!"

"Uh huh. Right." he sneered.

"Okay, I did go there to learn more about mouthbending!" Katara admitted. "Sokka, I need to know bodybending so I can protect us from all the crazy loons that are after us!"

"We've managed fine without it!"

"Really? Sangok may have let us go, this time, but he knows the truth! If he changes his mind and tells his Dai Li buddies, and the mob finds out, then we're in a heap of trouble!"

"Sokka, it's a good plan." Katara spelled it out. "If I go to this place I can learn about mouthbending, which will allow me to master bodybending, which means basically I'll be able to stop our enemies dead in their tracks! Plus, if I so choose, and I haven't decided yet if I'll do this, but if I do I can practice this new bending in a controlled environment and bring happiness to those lonely souls who don't have anyone to share their life, not to mention make some money in the process! What would be so wrong about that?"

"She's got you there, Snoozles!" I especially like the part about 'bringing happiness to lonely souls'! It makes it sound so charitable! The extra money'd be nice, too! We could buy more supplies!"

"Thanks, Toph!"

"Don't mention it! I love these crazy schemes you come up with, Katara! And I thought I was a rebel!"

"Stay out of this, Toph! This is family business! And I don't care what your rationalizations are! No sister of mine will ever work in a whorehouse!"

"Oh, I see! This is more male control! Maybe Boni Su was right?"

"It has nothing to do with that! This is about right and wrong!"

"Yeah, well, you got a pretty solid right hook from that big woman!" Katara snidely commented. "But at least the swelling's gone down."

"How's it look?" Sokka asked.

"Better." Katara lied, as the black mark around his eye was still prominent. "Here." she said, handing Sokka a ham. "Put this on it."

"Sokka, I have to master mouthbending if I'm ever going to learn bodybending, so how do you propose I do that if not in a safe place like Madam Chuntao's? Should I flag guys down in the street and invite them in?"

"No! You don't need to do any of that!"

"So how will I learn...Unless you're volunteering?"

"What?" Stunned, Sokka hesitated to respond.

"No! Of course not! Never! Now march to your room and don't come out till it's safe! Like, in 3 months!"

"Hmmm. That was a pretty slow 'no'. Thinking about it?"

"MARCH!"

"I'm going, I'm going! Yeesh! It was just a joke!"

Later, in Katara's room...

"Toph, my brother is being a real buttmunch about this bodybending thing! I've come up with a plan, but I'll need your help!" Katara said to her friend.

"What do you have in mind? And does it involve tying anyone up? Because we all know how Sokka loves his knots!"

"Ah, afraid not."

Sometime later, Sokka told the earthbender "Toph, I know my sister! She won't give up because I asked her to. Or ordered her to. Especially ordered her to. Anyway, I've come up with a plan, but I need your assistance."

"What do you need me to do? Oh, does it involve whipped cream and cherries placed strategically on the body?" Toph said as she slowly, and erotically, placed a cherry on her outstretched tongue before swallowing it whole.

"Uh, no. Toph, have you been in the sea prunes again?"

"May-be!"

Later, at dinner...

"Hey! Where'd all the meat go?" Sokka complained.

"Don't look at me! I didn't eat it!" Katara answered.

"I didn't say you did. Hmmm."

"Did you ask Toph?"

That night...

"Oh! Oh! Oh, Spirits, ahhhhh!" the screams came from Katara's room.

Investigating, Sokka opened the door and discovered...

"Eeek! Get out of my room! Why aren't you at the market?"

...Katara, under her bedsheets, all alone, with naught but her head, hands and naked shoulders peeking above the top edge of the sheet. From the way the linens rested on the mattress, Sokka could tell there were a few...cylindrical objects...in there with her.

"Sorry! Sorry! Toph said she'd go to the market instead. Something about not liking my food choices! Can you believe it? I'm an excellent shopper of food!"

"GET OUT" Katara yelled, then threw a sea kumquat at him.

Earlier...

"Sokka has such a dirty mind, Toph, he'll buy this!"

"You know how your brother's mind works?"

"Of course! I've been with him my whole life, haven't I?"

"Yeah. You have. A whole lifetime."

"What?"

"Never mind. And you know he has a dirty mind because?"

"I don't want to go into it!" she fumed. Then she spilled the beans. "Did you know the idiot thinks I'm sexually out of control and, and even attracted to him?"

"Not til you just told me!"

"Forget I said anything! Anyway, Toph, just make a lot of loud moans and noises..."

"Like this? 'Oh Spirits, ahhhhhhhh! I'm going to...Ohhhhh'!"

"Yeah, that's...pretty good, actually. You haven't...?"

"Nah. Not me. Being blind, though, your hearing gets heightened. And the neighbors don't exactly keep it down!"

"Huh. I'll have to remember that! Anyway, after I leave, keep with the moans, and Sokka will think I'm still here, but be way too embarrassed to check! Got it?"

"Aye, aye, Mistress Katara! You can order me around anytime!" Toph said. Then she put on a dog collar, kneeled before the waterbender, and panted.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Toph! Now stop it."

After Katara left, Toph remarked "Who's joking?"

Later (or back to the present time)...

_Katara thinks she can fool me, but I'd know Toph's throaty moans anywhere! _Sokka thought. _And why do you know that? _his conscience asked. _I...I'm not getting into that with you! I have a sister to save! Wait, does that mean Toph didn't go to the market? What about my food? Oh, never mind!_

Meanwhile, at Madam Chuntao's...

"Madam, I thank you for all your assistance and I would like to...perform that ritual." Katara humbly requested.

"We won't have any...visits...from your brother again?"

"Oh no!" the slightly embarrassed teen replied. "That was all a misunderstanding! He won't bother you again!" she hoped, if her scheme worked.

"Very well. Ordinarily, women pay for the services of our male, but as your tribe was obviously devastated during the war, I can make an exception this time."

_Huh? _"Er, you mean I won't be...servicing...any, uh, clients?" a confused Katara inquired.

"Oh no! You're much too raw for that!" Madam Chuntao explained. "You'll like Jlang! All the girls do! He's very nice."

Scurrying to the same whorehouse his sister must have sneaked off to, Sokka entered, in bearded disguise (anyone remember Wang Fire?) and asked for a young, inexperienced girl.

"A virgin?"

"No, no! I want her to do me with her...mouth, not her, you know."

"Oh, is this your first time?" Madam Chuntao asked.

"No! Of course not!"

"I meant your first time here! Men are usually shy the first time they enter my establishment. I didn't mean you were a virgin! That would be very sad. And making me sad costs extra!" the hard-nosed mistress sneered.

"I'm not a virgin, but here!" 'Wang' said, as he shoveled several gold coins into her hand. "No more questions! Bring me the newbiel!"

"Hmmm. Nice! I've got just the girl for you!"

The whorehouse madam then produced a young woman, but it wasn't Katara.

"This is Tana. It's her first night."

Or was it? In the dim light of the brothel's living room, Sokka couldn't be sure. _Hmmm. Katara must be in disguise, too! Yeah, that's it! And Tana's a Water Tribe name, so it has to be her!_

"She's untouched?"

"Of course."

"Perfect! Let's go!"

Earlier...

"So you see, Toph, if Katara does sneak out and go that whorehouse, I have to be prepared."

"You want me to get you a condom? 'Cause I don't think sibs should do it unless they use one!"

"What? No no no no!" Sokka denied. "Wait, you know how to get condoms? Never mind! What I'm going to do is make a new dick out of meat..."

"And you need me to sculpt it for you? Great, let's start! Of course, since I'm blind I'll have to...touch it...in order to make a good copy!" she drooled.

"What? No!" Sokka rejected the girl's horny assertions, then grabbed her hand before it reached his package.

"Toph, I'm going to need a better cock than the one Katara made earlier. That was fine at a distance, but this'll be close-up! Hers was too cold, so I need you to get me some hotrocks. You can find them with your earthbending, right?"

"I suppose." replied the disappointed blind girl, her sexual hopes deflated.

"Great!"

"Katara didn't want to have any fun, either!"

"What was that?"

"Nothing! You'll have your hotrock, Sokka! But I can think of a hotter rock."

"Volcanic?"

"Sighhh."

Later (meaning the present), at Madam Chuntao's house of entertainment and fine dining...

"Hi! I'm Jlang." the easy on the eyes boy introduced himself.

"Uh, hi. I'm Ka-erk! (Cough!) I mean, my name's, uh, Sapphire."

"Sapphire. That's a beautiful name."

"Thanks. So, how do we do this? I mean, I know how to do it, but..."

"Relax! You're much too nervous! You said you know how to do this, so you've done it before?"

"Yes, but it wasn't exactly..."

"Under ideal conditions? Everyone's first time is like that!"

"Really?"

"Yes. Even mine."

"That's, uh, reassuring."

"Here, why don't I start..."

The handsome boy took off his shirt, exposing his muscled abs, and then...pulled his trousers down and sat next to Katara!

"Eep!" Katara squeeked, averting her eyes from the sight of his revealed male member.

"Ah, it's going to be a little difficult to do this if you don't watch." he said with a smile.

"I know, but I've only ever seen...the one. Huh. It's bigger..."

"You, uh, do this a lot?" Katara asked, seeking to change the subject.

"Not every day. There just isn't the demand for...my services. But often enough. Usually it's older women, widows mostly, who lost their husbands in the war. They say I 'make them feel like a woman again', but it's they who honor me."

"Wow. That's...very nice of you." Katara was clearly impressed with the male prostitute's generosity of spirit.

"Thank you. You know, I've never had a client such as you. Your inexperience is so refreshing. Usually the women are like 'Oh! Do me, Jlang! Do me like a Bulll Antelope in heat'!" he joked, pantomiming deep sexual thrusts of a partner, his arms wrapped around his back.

"Ha ha!" Katara laughed. "Gee, I hope I don't disappoint you, then." she said with a grin.

"Never." Jlang said as he comfortably reclined on the sofa. "Why don't you..." Then he took Katara's left hand and wrapped her fingers around his swelling cock.

"Oh! I don't know..."

"It's alright. Let your fingers get to know it. The ridges, the veins, the...pulse of life."

"What a poetic way of saying 'Touch it'!" Katara giggled at the brashness of the boy.

"Well, it is working." he grinned as she didn't pull her fingers away from his unit. Instead, the shy girl out to learn all she could about mouthbending lightly tapped her fingers against his male hardness, as if testing it.

"Um, well..." she blushed. Then Katara changed the subject again. "You know, this place isn't what I was expecting at all! I thought there'd be, uh..."

"Orgies in every room?"

"Ah, I guess." Katara replied, though she wasn't sure what an 'orgy' was.

"It may be like that at some places, but not here. Encounters at Madam Chuntao's are much more...personal. But then, Madam Chuntao's has been different from the start! It began during the war, when she offered a home to girls orphaned by the conflict so they didn't have to live on the street. Then times became very rough, and food was scarce, so some of the girls began to sell their bodies to whoever would pay. Madam was furious with them when she found out, until they explained they only did it so they coud stay in her home and not have to leave. Madam Chuntao vowed then and there that, if they were deadset on doing this, they would do it the right way, a safe way."

"Wow. I had no idea...So that's why she said that about my tribe..." Katara's mind wandered.

"And I had no idea you were so adept with your hands! Look how it's grown!" Jlang complimented, pointing to Katara's left hand, which was gently stroking his ever-bulging erection.

"OMS! I'm so sorry!" Katara cringed, and tore her hand away from Jlang's cock.

"Hey, easy, easy. There's no problem here."

"You're...you're right. I'm just being silly."

"No, not silly. It's natural to feel that way at first. You need to calm down. Take some deep breaths."

"Okay." Katara consented, slowly inhaling and exhaling.

_I can do this! It's not like I haven't done it before! _Katara pep-talked herself as she bent her head to the task at hand, Jlang's engorged male organ. _Think of who I'm doing this for...friends...family. Think bending, think bending..._

Elsewhere in the brothel...

As Sokka (sorry, _Wang Fire_) sat on the bed, 'Tana' worked his meaty bone over with her (supposedly) virgin mouth.

"Mmmm. Did anyone ever tell you your cock tastes like jerky?"

"I'll give you a jerk, young lady, if you don't go back to work! I am paying for this, you know! And why the salty language? Aren't you a virgin? What would your parents say?" Sokka said, in his funny Wang Fire voice.

"Oh. Yeah. A virgin. (Giggle!)"

As the one Sokka was convinced had to be Katara-in-disguise continued her oral orchestrations, the Tribal teen's heart raced, and his flushed body's temperature soared.

(Also, Sokka got quite the boner, but his real dick was tucked in between his legs, so the pain was excrutiating!)

Finally, Sokka could take no more and released the slightly sweet water hidden in the phony phallus by squeezing a small tube that ran from the base of the beefy behemoth to his hand.

The fake semen gushed into the girl's mouth and, her work done, 'Tana' put the salami back in 'Wang Fire's' pants.

Relieved he was finally able to release his penis from its harsh confinement, Sokka relaxed and lay back.

Then his cock erupted, spraying cum all over the inside of his pants!

"Sorry! Sorry!" Wang bellowed, though he sounded more like Sokka right then.

"What the?" Tana gasped.

"And I hope you learned your lesson, young lady!" Wang barked as he left the room.

Since her 'experiment' was successful, Sokka reasoned his sister would no longer have a reason to stay in the cathouse, so he waited for her.

He didn't have long to wait, either.

"Katara! What are you doing here? I was, uh, shopping!"

"At midnight? Were you following me, Sokka? Because you're too late!"

"Really?" he snickered.

"Don't tell me you went to that whorehouse?" Sokka mock-complained and put his hands on his cheeks. "Oh, the horror of it all! The shame on our family!"

"Sokka, I did go to the whorehouse to do what I had to do to protect us, but...I couldn't."

"Say what now?"

"I chickened out, okay!" Katara cried.

"You did? That, that's great!"

"Lacking courage is not 'great'! But then something happened."

"What? I know the type of...people that go these places! If someone hurt you, I'll..."

"No! Nothing like that!" Katara exclaimed. "It was weird. I was outside the brothel when I felt it..."

"Katara, don't tell me you did some guy in the alley!" Sokka groaned.

"I didn't! Will you be quiet? I'm trying to tell you what happened!"

"Okay! Fine! Go ahead."

"It was like...I could feel a cock in my mouth, as if I was sucking it!"

"Katara, you don't have to make up stories about ghost cocks! You can admit what you did to me! I am your brother, after all!"

"I swear on our mother's life I didn't suck anyone's cock, Sokka!"

"You'd swear...on mom's life?" Sokka croaked. "Then what happened? I don't understand!"

"I don't, either. But the cock-sucking isn't important. What is important is I could feel the chi, the energy in the body, as I did it. Like I was mouthbending! And now I think I know how to do the other bending."

"You mean...dickbending?"

"It's not called that. It's bodybending!"

"Except the body part you bend is a guy's dick!"

"Must you be so lurid? This is waterbending! It's an art!"

"Oh, so now it's an 'art' to suck a guy's dick?"

"Maybe! If you know what you're doing!"

"Hey, guys!" the young girl greeted the combative couple.

"Meng? What are you doing here?"

"Working! What else?"

"Is Boni Su with you?" Katara asked, peering in the shadows surrounding their nigttime street corner.

"Nah! She left! Said she had some 'mission' to do far away!"

"Well..That doesn't sound good! But why are you working at this hour?"

"I got a new job. At Madam Chuntao's!"

"But isn't that..."

"Shhh! Don't tell anyone, but it's a place where men go to be...entertained." she whispered, her mouth pulled into a wicked smile.

"Meng! You shouldn't be doing that! Here, take this! Sokka, do you have any money?"

"Er, not much. I...kinda spent it."

"Aw, it's not so bad! Madam Chuntao said I didn't have to do anything I didn't want to. And I don't plan on doing it for long! In fact, I got a big money client tonight! I could retire off of these!" She said as she flipped the gold coins in the air. "Do you believe the guy actually wanted a virgin? What a sap!"

"Urkk!"

"Sokka? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Fine. Something went down the wrong tube, is all!" Sokka muttered. "Or the wrong throat." he muttered quietly to himself.

"Well, Meng, I think you should come with us until we find more permanent housing for you! Right, Sokka?"

"Um, I guess! If Toph doesn't mind?"

"Why would she?"

Thoughts of the sex-crazed Toph, together with the very sexually experienced Meng, ran through Sokka's mind. It made every muscle in his body shudder.

"Oh, no reason!"

"Let's talk about something else. Meng, Boni Su said you were a 'bending sensitive'? What does that mean?"

"It means I can feel when someone is bending! Their movements, actions, whatever. Even if they're not really bending, but just going through the motions. The way Boni explained it is kind of confusing."

"That's what a bending sensitive is? You know, I just had a similar experience..."

Suddenly, both Katara and Sokka had a flash of recognition.

"Oh no!" they cried out.

"What is it?" Meng inquired.

"Nothing." Katara replied, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Nothing at all, Meng!" Sokka whistled as the three made their way to their domicile.

_I can't believe I actually sucked another cock! _Katara thought. _I better not tell Sokka! He'd be furious! But on the plus side, I did learn a new bending art. Hmmm. Bending sensitive. I wonder what I can do with that?_

_I can't believe Katara did it to me again! _Sokka thought. Then, his loins stirred once again. _And you, you keep it down, down there! You're not embarrassing me anymore!_

"Er, copper piece for your thoughts?" Katara asked, seeking to change the subject.

"Ha! You couldn't afford it!"

"So you won't tell?"

"Nope! Not me!"

"Yeah? How about your pants? Will they tell me?" Katara smirked, eyeing the bulge in his trousers.

"KATARA!"

"Ha! You're too easy, Sokka! It was a joke, okay? Relax!"

"Hi, Sapphire!" a passing boy greeted the waterbender.

"Who was that?" Sokka inquired. "And why did he call you 'Sapphire'?"

"Umm...Nobody."

"Katara..."

"Okay! Okay! I didn't suck a cock! I wasn't lying about that! ButImayhavetouchedone!"

It took a moment for Sokka to process that last bit of information, biut when he did..."Katara!"

"Sokka, it's over! I'm not going back to that place, or Jlang, so just forget it!"

"Jlang? You know his name...and you touched his jiji?"

"Will you listen to yourself? Grow up! Forget about it!"

"I'm going to kill him!"

"What? No! He, he helps women who scream at him like a bull antelope! Wait, that didn't come out right!"

Katara tried to restrain her mad as hell bro, but his anger gave him strength, and he easily pulled away from her.

"Arrrr!" Sokka screamed as he barreled toward the beefcake prostitute.

"Jlang! Run! It's my brother!" Katara yelled, unable to waterbend any help his way as she left her watersack behind when she fled the brothel in shame.

"What the?" the rent-a-male wheeled around, and saw the rampaging warrior coming right at him!

"That's it! I'm sticking with widows! No more virgins for me! Too much baggage! The related kind, that is!"

"RUN!"

_Hopefully, Jlang's muscled physique means he's in better shape than our Southern warrior, and able to outrun him. Otherwise, he'll have to spend the next few months in a hospital bed!_

_But if that happened, Katara would feel so guilty, she'd spend a lot of time with Jlang, to heal him._

_Poor Sokka! He just can't win!_

_Next:_

_Katara perfects dickbending (bodybending) in a very special way!_

_(Bonus points if you guessed Sokka's involved in it!)_

_Plus:_

_Major Drama Alert!_

_Katara & Sokka have a heart to heart_

_(as well as a censored to censored)_

_as they hash out their 'relationship'._

_What will they decide?_

_And:_

_Boni gathers together...The Old Mistresses!_

_Our heroes are in trouble now!_

_You've seen most of these gals before, but not like this! Others are new._

_Hint: One taught Ty Lee everything she knows._

_(But not everything her teacher knows!)_

_Here's a scene with her._

Epilogue 1

Days ago, somewhere in the Fire Nation...

On the grounds of the Fire Academy for Boys, a rather severe-looking woman in her 40s challenged a group of physically fit youngsters to a sparring session. With a wave of her hand, she motioned for them to attack.

They rushed her, but she easily dodged the schoolboys' clumsy assault by nimbly flipping over them (she was very spry for her age). Then, as she landed behind the baffled young men, the woman reached back and knocked two boys on the side of their heads. She repeated this action with the rest of the group (eight teens in all). Her head blows caused all of the boys to first drop to their knees, quickly followed by drooling and total collapse.

"Havin' fun, Sita? Whut do ya call thaht, anyway?" the middle-aged female from the Southern Earth Kingdom inquired.

"Mindbending."

"Gahhhhh." one of the drooling boys uttered.

"It empties the mind...and the bowels."

"Ah...see." the woman with the drawl said, although she smelled, rather than saw, the emptied bowels.

"But it's not supposed to empty the bowels...It's not perfected yet."

_Pause_

"Why are you here, Boni Su?" the annoyed Fire National retorted.

"Ah know of a female waterbender...who has re-discovered mouthbendin'."

"Really? So the dreams we had as young women can actually come to fruition?"

"Yes. Ah believe it's only a matter 'a time until we discover bodybendin'."

"Excellent! Then no one will be able to stop us!" Sita reveled.

_Here's an extra scene (it sets up the next chapter)._

Epilogue 2

"Oh Spirits, ahhhhhhhh! I'm going to...Ohhhhh'!"

"Toph?" the caustic male voice called out from behind the bedroom door. "You can stop pretending!"

Back at the home they shared, our cast reunited.

"Toph? Are you decent?" Katara inquired.

"Yeah, I'm okay!" Toph Bei Fong replied, quickly hiding the ash bananas and similarly-shaped objects she had been using, which were dripping with unnatural,juices.

"Hey, you guys get me anything?" she asked. "Meat, or..."

"Toph?" Katara opened the door. "We ran into an old friend. She needs a place to stay and, well, you have an extra bed in your room, so she'll be staying with you."

"What? How can you just decide something like that without..."

"This is Meng."

"Hiii!" Meng said with a devilish grin and a coy wave of her hand, her buck tooth sparkling indecently.

(Not to mention the suggestive body language Toph could 'read' through her earthbending.)

"Sweet!"

_Looks like Toph has found a new 'friend'! (cough cough)_

_I wonder what they'll get up to?_

Notes

Chuntao is Chinese for 'spring peach'. Jlang is a male name for 'river'. Niu means girl.

Tana is short for the Inuit name 'Tanaraq', which means daughter of the tundra.

The married couple of 'Wang and Sapphire Fire' were Sokka and Katara in disguise in Episode 302, "The Headband".

Katara fibs and describes her need to perform oral sex on a stranger as a 'tribal ritual'. Many ancient cultures (Mesopotamia, Central/South America. India, etc.) practiced 'sacred prostitution', or temple prostitution, where an unmarried woman had sex with men who visited the temple and gave an offering. In Mesopotamia, women couldn't leave the temple until they had sex with a man (and they couldn't refuse as long as the the man paid). Tribes in Papua New Guinea, such as the Etoro and Baruya, practice ritual sex, especially homosexual oral sex, because they believe the life force is contained in the semen and young boys must ingest the semen of their elders to grow strong and become an adult male. The Maasai also have a widely held belief that semen helps a girl to develop physically. Many cultures considered ritual sex a fertility rite, but tantric rituals were the first to elevate sex to a spiritual level ('sexual bending', you could say), although in tantrism, water is control of breath, and fire is purification, almost the opposite of the Avatar's world. In tantric sex, before the sexual initiation rite, the (uninitiated) woman (in our story, Katara), sits to the right of the man, which is why Katara uses her left hand on Jlang. Also because her left hand is controlled by the right (artistic/visual/sensory/unconscious) side of the brain, as opposed to the left (logical/verbal/conscious) side. I'm not going to get further into tantric sex in this story. Way too complicated! (Four joys? Four moments? Yipe!)

Katara was able to 'bending sensitive' mouthbend Sokka's cock (mouthbend from a distance), even though Meng isn't a bender, because she had sucked her brother's unit close-up once before. And now that Katara knows how mouthbending is done, it makes it easier for her to learn bodybending (dickbending).

'Sita' is an Indian name. It was also the name of the wife of Lord Rama. (And sounds similar to 'Shiva', the Hindu destroyer).

Since the voice actress for Toph and Meng is the same person (Jessie Flower), anything the cartoon characters do to each other is like masturbation.


	6. And Never the Twain Shall Meet

**Author's Note: Katara and Sokka finally have a 'heart-to-heart' (as well as a 'blank-to-blank)!**

**And enter...The Old Mistresses! (although one isn't old)**

Earlier, deep inside a Fire Nation prison...

"Who's there?" the old woman yelled. "I've had enough of your swill for one night!" the elderly prisoner, chained to the wall, defiantly barked.

"Wahl, wahl, wahl, lookee here! If'n it ain't muh ol' friend, Hama!" the swampwoman smirked. "Enjoyin' yorseself?"

"Boni Su?" the ancient waterbender yelped. "What are you doing here?"

"Gettin' yew outta this here hoosegow, whut else?" Boni replied. "As fer why, it's 'cause ah need yew!"

"No! I told you, after what they did to me years ago in prison, I could never mouthbend! NEVER!"

"Thaht's alraght, Hama." Boni cackled. "Ah got a new mouthbender. Yore old student...Katara!"

"Katara? I knew that child was gifted, yet I never thought her capable of...But if you have Katara, why do you need me?"

"Ah...don't exactly have her, yet. But yew kin help wit' thaht!"

"Heh! It would be my pleasure! But how will you break me out?"

"Th' same way ah broke in!"

Boni moved aside, and revealed...

"Sita! Boni, you joined up with that Fire Nation witch?"

"Charmed to see you again, as well, Hama!" the Fire National sneered. "Lovely accomodations you have here! Is it true the guards won't even come near you three days a month and send your food in on a badgermole? I'm surprised they don't do that every day!"

"You bitch! I'll show you what I do to badgermoles! Soon as I get out of here, I'll..."

"Now, don't fight, yew two! Hama, ah asked Sita ta join me same as yew...ta help me capture thaht mouthbender, Katara, learn bodybendin', and take over th' wurld!"

"Oh...well, when you put it that way, what are we waiting for?"

Her shackles off, Hama rubbed her sore wrists and walked with Boni and Sita out of the prison.

"Boni, I can't wait to see my old pupil and fellow Southern Water Tribe waterbender again!" Hama said, dreaming of revenge on the girl who put her in jail. "I owe her...so much!"

"Yore gonna havta wait fer yore...reunion, Hama." Boni replied. "There's a couple more folks we need ta gather."

"You mean Ling?"

"Naw. She's dead. We're gonna pick up her daughter, Macmu-Ling. And one other."

"If you say so."

As the trio made their way out of the Fire Nation hellhole, an occasional guard or two (or three) would pop out of nowhere. Sita, with one blow to the head, would put the armed sentry (or sentries) down, throat gurgling and body churning as they collapsed helplessly to the hard prison floor, with both fluids and solids evacuating their insides.

"Heh heh! I can tell we're going to have so much fun!" Hama screeched. "Hmmm (sniff sniff). What's that smell?"

Chapter 6: And Never the Twain Shall Meet

_Try everything once except folk dancing and incest _- Sir Thomas Beecham

The morning after the 'adventure' at the brothel, in Katara, Sokka & Toph's temporary residence in the Earth Kingdom...

"Hi guys!" a more bubbly than usual Toph Bei Fong called out to her associates, who were sitting at the breakfast table.

And, though Toph didn't know it because she was blind, both Katara and Sokka wore very glum faces.

"Oh. Hi, Toph." Katara flatly responded. "Sleep well?"

"You could say that!" Toph grinned.

"Well, it's too bad everybody didn't!" Sokka railed. "Because Katara just HAD to do her stupid 'bodybending' all night!"

"Oh, will you give it a rest!" Katara snapped. "I said I was sorry!"

"What happened?"

"I was practicing bodybending, tracing the flow of water in the body..."

"Sokka's body?"

"No, no! I was using an animal subject..."

"Look what she did to Hawky!" Sokka blubbered, displaying his messenger hawk.

"Ah...blind?"

"So Hawky lost a few feathers! So what?" Katara debated.

"So what? So what? He lost more than a 'few' feathers!"

Hawky was almost entirely plucked of feathers, his naked skin glistening in the morning light streaming in thru the windows.

"Sheesh! Theyll grow back!" the experimenting waterbender dismissed the complaint.

"Something tells me Sokka isn't that upset about Hawky." Toph deduced. "What really happened?"

"Go ahead. Tell her." Katara relented under the interrogation of her Earth Kingdom friend.

"No."

"Ooh! Was it really juicy?" Toph rubbed her hands in gleeful anticipation. What naughty business had the two South Pole siblings got into this time?

"What? No! It's...embarrassing!"

"Sokka was walking by when I was trying another bodybending move, this time without a subject. Just practicing the moves with my hands and, and my...mouth..."

"Go on..."

"Oh, stop being such a baby and show her, Sokka!"

"How can I 'show' her? She's blind!"

Grabbing Toph's hand nearest her, Katara plunged it under her brother's shirt!

"Eep!" Sokka squeaked at the sudden cold sensation on his skin.

"Wow! Those are hard as a rock!" the master earthbender chortled.

Pulling up Sokka's shirt with her other hand, Toph revealed Sokka's little 'condition'.

"Nipplebending! Nice! You could play the bongos with these!" Toph noted as she playfully plucked the protruding male nipples.

_Poing _

_Boinggg _

"Alright! That's enough of that!" Sokka bitched, and pulled down his shirt. "Katara, promise me you'll stop this insane quest to become a 'bodybender'!"

"You know I can't do that, Sokka! It's too important! If only I could figure out how water flows in the body...I know there's blood, and there are other liquids, like mucus and...I need better diagrams!"

"No, you need to end this, before something real bad happens!"

"Like what, mister smartypants? What could be worse than those crazy people capturing me and forcing me to teach them 'mouthbending'?"

"Uh...lots of stuff!"

"Such as?"

"Never mind! You're not old enough!"

"There's one part of the body you already know how the water flows." Toph helpfully offered.

"Which one?" a puzzled Katara inquired.

"The penis!"

"No no no no!" Sokka deep-sixed the idea.

"Ah, I don't think so, Toph! It was okay at first, so I could learn how the whole bodybending thing is done, but not anymore!"

"Why not?"

Katara gave one brief, furtive glance at her disapproving brother, and said "I just can't."

Blind as she was, though, even Toph noticed the errant body movements and skipped heartbeats, the palpable tension in the air.

Meanwhile, outside the home, equally disapproving eyes watched the scene unfold and sighed.

Then the mysterious figure grasped an old scroll, tucked it into his robe, and left.

Sometime before, near the northwest coast of the Earth Kingdom...

"Why is Lan joining our little group?" Sita, the Fire Nation woman with a face only a mother could love, inquired. "It's not like she'd be much use in a fight!"

"Her herbs and potions have their benefits." Boni Su answered. "In fact, ah already used Lan's aphrodesiac ta induce Katara to do down on a man wit' her mouthbendin'. Unfortunately, th' little minx figgered out muh scheme, and tricked me!"

"Sita, maybe Lan's love potion can help you get a man!" Hama, the elderly waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe, gleefully cackled.

"I assure you, I need no man!" Sita acidly replied. "And you're one to talk! Men run away screaming when they see you approach!"

"But they don't run very far...if it's a full moon!" Hama wickedly laughed.

"Girls, I know just what you need..." Lan the Herbalist offered as she handed each of the two battling battleaxes a cup of frothy brew. "Here. It's a soothing balm. Drink up!"

"Mmm. It does settle the mind." Sita said after sipping the brownish liquid.

"And the flavor...Interesting and quite...piquant. I can't recall ever tasting anything like it!" Hama, the former innkeeper, added. "What's in it?"

"Oh, many things!" Lan replied. "Mossroot, snagglegrass, waterwort...but the special ingredient I got out of Miyuki's box!"

"Ptui!" Sita spat out the concoction! "Kitty litter? You made this with kitty litter?"

"Why, yes." Lan calmly answered. "But not just any 'kitty litter'! Miyuki's kitty litter!"

While Hama tried to use her waterbending to draw the vile liquid out of her stomach, Boni Su held back the enraged Sita

"She's so very, very special!" Lan added as she hugged her beloved cat. "Aren't you, baby? Yes, you are!"

That evening, after the GAang's mission to search for and acquire supplies was done for the day...

"I'm tired!" Sokka announced. "I'm going to lay down for a bit. I'll eat later."

"Fine." Katara agreed. "I'll leave something out for you."

"Thanks."

After a quiet dinner, Toph spoke up.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Tell who what?" Katara flatly responded as she emptied her food scraps into the garbage.

"Sokka. When are you going to tell him how you feel?"

"Feel about what?"

"Katara, you can lie to yourself, but you can't lie to me! I can feel your heart go all woozy when you're near him! And he feels the same way. So just go for it already!"

"Toph, you have quite the imagination!" Katara denied the accusation. "I don't know if it's because you're bored or whatever, but there's no romantic 'love affair' between Sokka and me! If your earthbending is picking up any 'love vibes' between us, it's because we're brother and sister, and that's it!"

"Yeah, and ordinarily that'd make sense. Except, your family's always been kind of different. Sokka said he felt you were like a mother to him ever since you guys lost your mom. So your relationship has never been 'brother and sister', as least as far as I can tell. And when you both found Aang in the ice? You were 'partners' even back then! It's like each of you took the place of your parents. The difference between then and now is that the two of you have grown up. Sokka's been forced to see you for what you are, which is, and I'm guessing here because, Hello! No eyes!, is a beautiful young woman. So he's had to re-evaluate things, just like you have. I may make a lot of jokes about sex, but that's because I've never had the real thing. And, you guys have it. Love. It's special, and you shouldn't cheat yourself out of it."

"What brought this bit of introspection on?"

"Oh, it's just stuff I've been thinking about for a while. There wasn't any special event or anything." Toph said, hoping Katara didn't notice her nervous response as she bent a pebble on the floor.

"Interesting analysis, Toph. There's just one little problem with it."

"What's that?"

"It's totally insane! Maybe you should lay off all the meat and eat some veggies. It'll even out your brain juices!"

"Yeah, go ahead! Blame the messenger!"

Previously, in the great (unwalled) city of Ba Sing Se...

(Unwalled not only because of the victory over the Fire Nation, but most recently due to royal decree of the returned to the throne Earth King, who ordered all the walls inside the city be dismantled. Therefore, the walls separating the lower city from the middle city AND the upper city were taken down, ostensibly to ensure the freedom of the people).

"Hey, lady, wanna date?" the scruffy man propositioned the high society woman.

"You should not be here

in this part of the city,

man with no manners!"

"You think you're too good for me? Is that it?"

"What I think is this:

Begone from my sight, o fool.

Or suffer my wrath!"

"Now you're threatening me? And what is that? Some kind of poetry? You really got a mountain-sized chip on that fancy shoulder, don't ya, lady? 'Bout time someone took you down a peg!" the rough man produced a blade and brandished it in front of the upper class matron.

"You've been duly warned.

Tis too late to take it back.

I'd say watch out but..."

"Watch out for what?" the ruffian laughed, and looked about him.

"For this blow! And this!" she said as she kicked him repeatedly in the balls.

"Urkk!" he gasped, dropped the knife and fell to his knees.

"You're not worthy of my gift.

Words fall on deaf ears."

"Huh?" the confused man uttered as he continued to hold his painful kiwis.

Removing her dainty hands from her robe, the young woman boxed her assailant's ears.

Then she karate-chopped the back of her attacker's neck, and he hit the ground, unconscious.

"Wonderful work, Macmu-Ling!" the woman clapped.

"Who are you, stranger,

That you know my family name,

yet we have not met?"

"Is that 5-7-5 haiku? It is! Ah thought fer a secon' yew miscounted! Ah'm Boni Su! Ah sent yew th' messenger hawk!"

"Boni Su? It's you?

My mother talked of your quest.

I'm in, I say yes."

"Thaht's great, Macmu-Ling! Welcome aboard!"

"Think nothing of it.

Great Ba Sing Se has fallen

since down came the walls."

"Men! If they don't oppress ya one way, they think of another! Th' girls are waitin' outside th' gates. Ah couldn't get alla them through security, on accounta some are wanted felons."

"Whatever their case,

it's preferred to the present

Earth King and Dai Li."

"Uh, yeah. Are you gonna talk lahk thaht alla th' time?"

Later that night, in the home our heroes shared...

"Katara, I'm sorry I said those things earlier. I was totally out of line! Forgive me?" Toph humbly requested.

"You're forgiven, Toph! And I'm sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn't have done that. Friends?"

"Friends forever! And hey, I brought a peace offering!" Toph said, holding up a food bowl.

"What is it?"

"A stew I made with leftovers. I've been trying to learn to cook to be more, um, independent."

"Oh, okay!" Katara tried the dish. "Mmm. That's good! Thanks!"

"What's that?" Sokka, up from his nap and hungry as usual, asked.

"Stew. Toph made it!"

"Really? Wow! Let's see. Hmm mmm. That's delish! A bit spicy, but still, great work, Toph!"

"Thank you!"

"Oh, and good news! A messenger came by and said Aang was coming back tomorrow with Suki!"

"That is good news! No, it's excellent news!"

"Thanks for letting us know, Toph!"

"No prob! Enjoy your meal!"

The stew was especially enjoyable, if a mite too seasoned. Katara nibbled at it, then looked up at Sokka while he also partook of it. She averted her gaze when he glanced at her.

Suddenly feeling flush, Katara excused herself. Sokka grunted an acknowledgement of her departure, then went back to stuffing his face with Toph's stew.

Katara's whole body seemed to be on fire, but she didn't feel sick. Regardless, she decided to lie down on the couch until the feeling went away.

It wasn't long before Toph burst into the room.

"Katara, you're not going to believe this!" the earthbender erupted. "The messenger got the day wrong! Aang's not coming back tomorrow, he's coming back today! In fact, he's upstairs right now!"

"That's wonderful!" the lovely Water Tribe lass replied. "But, why is he upstairs?"

"He said he came in the second floor window to 'surprise you', but when he told me that, I may have said something I shouldn't have."

"What? What did you tell him, Toph?" the very anxious teen tribal girl demanded.

"Ah, just that you have an even bigger surprise for him!"

"Oh."

"Katara, you were going to have to tell him what happened to you and Sokka sooner or later! This is your chance!"

"Gee, Toph, I'm not sure. I was hoping to ease into that conversation somewhere down the line, when we were both ready for it."

"By which you mean, never!" the blind girl bitched. Then she paused, and moderated her tone. "Katara, I acted like your surprise is a happy one, and Aang was real eager to hear it! So you don't have to say anything. Just, you know, do your bodybending thing! That'll tell him all he needs to know!"

"I don't know, Toph! Aang's a special guy, and he might freak."

"He'll love it!" Toph insisted, then dragged the waterbender upstairs.

"Aang's in there!" the blind earthbender whispered, pointing to the closet.

"Ah, why is he in the bedroom closet? And why are we whispering?"

"Well, I may have hinted to Aang that your surprise was...kind of special, and you needed privacy."

"Toph!"

"This makes it easy! You don't even have to confront him! Just do your thing!"

"Go for it!" Toph happily commanded, and pushed the not quite experienced, yet not quite virginal, girl toward the closed closet door. Then she exited the room, shutting the door behind her.

Katara's insides were boiling now but, strangely enough, not in a bad way.

Her every feeling was in conflict!

She wanted to see Aang again, but like this?

She wanted to tell him everything, but how could she?

And she wanted...really, really wanted...to do it...again.

It was all she could think about!

Maybe Toph was right, she told herself.

Maybe this was the best way...to tell him...how she felt.

Katara moved her hands in the way she remembered seeing on the ancient bodybending scroll. It surprised her how remarkably easy it was to 'lock on' to the fluids in Aang's groin as he waited in the closet. The gasp she heard told her she was on the right track. Now came the hard part...to coax that liquid out of his body!

The master waterbender parted her lips and opened wide her mouth. She imagined Aang's cock filling her throat, and suddenly, it was as if it was really in there! (Although the image was of her brother's dick, and not Aang's, as that was the only frame of reference she had).

Katara moved her hungry mouth back and forth over the length of the phantom penis, drawing blood into it until the unit was erect. It was a lot easier to 'do the deed' this time, Katara noted, and even...enjoyable. She briefly felt a pang of familial guilt, before dismissing it and continuing her long distance lovemaking.

Soon, the motions of the muscles in the dickbender's hands, tongue and throat connected Katara to the chi in that part of Aang's body, which was also known as the water chakra.

The 'remote control' mouthbender felt Aang's chi energy rise higher and higher until it exploded, launching the semen out of his seminal vesicles and through the canals in his shaft until it spewed out the tip of his cock!

Said explosion was also accompanied by an exclamation of "Oh! Yes! Suki!"

Mortified, and fearing the worst, Katara gingerly opened the closet...

...and saw her brother, Sokka, blindfolded, his steadily diminishing dick sticking out of his pants, trailing a line of cum!

"Oh no!"

"Huh? the bleary-eyed Sourthern Water Tribesman muttered as he tore off the blindfold. "Katara? What are you doing here? Where'd Suki go?"

After a brief, very very _very _apologetic explanation from his sister...

"I'll kill her!" Sokka raged. "Toph has to learn she can't treat people this way! It's not funny! Making me think Suki was...happy...to see me, and stuff. It's not right!"

"Sokka...Don't be mad. In her own weird way, Toph thought she was helping us."

"What are you talking about? How does tricking us like this count as 'help'? And how could you...do that?"

"I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me! You must think I'm a terrible person!"

"Katara, I don't think that! At all! You just have to learn you can't go around doing some things sight unseen! I mean, sexual behavior has certain...boundaries to be respected and..." Sokka bent over the bowl of food Toph gave them. "...Hmmm (Sniff)...This stew...It kind of smells like..."

"Oh no! Is it sea prunes?"

"(Sniff)...Yes. Definitely sea prunes! So that explains your actions...And why I was so eager to believe Toph's story about Suki's, um, surprise for me. Ahem. Not to mention all the unnecessary spice! She wanted to disguise the flavor! But why would Toph give us food laced with an aphrodesiac?"

"I think I know why." Katara confessed. "Toph thinks there's...something between us."

"She does? But that's crazy!"

"Is it, Sokka? Sometimes I wonder...Why was it so easy for the Dai Li to hypnotize us into thinking our relationships with Aang and Suki were over...unless there was another love, deep inside us, just waiting to fill the void?"

"It's called 'brainwashing' for a reason, Katara!"

"Really? Then why were we able to resist it? Think about it, Sokka...It was your love for me, and mine for you...that enabled us to break free from Sangok's scenario."

"That doesn't prove anything! Katara, you don't know what you're saying! You're, you're probably still gooped up on those prunes!"

"And what if I was? What if 'those prunes' helped me see things clearly for the first time?"

"You can't be serious! I'm your brother! You're my sister! Anything else is, it's insane!"

"I know that! My head tells me that! But then my heart...it says something much different."

"Katara...Don't say something that can't be unsaid."

"My heart says...Why was I so hesitant to accept Aang's love? I traveled with him constantly! I was right there with him, by his side, day after day! Yet, I didn't see the way he felt about me! Why? Unless...someone else was already in my heart..."

"Katara, please! Don't do this!"

"My heart also tells me about you...My big brother, Sokka, out of the South Pole for the first time ever...throwing yourself at the first girl you meet, Suki, then later at Yue...As if you were trying to...forget someone...Someone you had been with...all your life?"

"Katara, I wasn't...throwing myself at just anyone...I did love Suki and Yue. Okay, how much I loved them is debatable, since I had just met them! Oh, what am I saying?" he feebly defended himself, and facepalmed his head in frustration. Then he spoke once more to his beloved sister. Spoke from the heart. "You are wrong about one thing...I could never forget you." he trembled.

"Then it's true?"

"I...I do love you, you know that...but..."

"Is it the way a brother loves his sister? Or is it more than that?"

"I don't know...But you've been my life for so long, I can't...imagine being apart from you."

"Oh, Sokka!" Katara cried, and fell into his arms. "What are we going to do? What are we going to tell the others?"

Stepping back from his lovelorn sibling, Sokka looked her directly in the eye and said "We tell them nothing. We'll do what we've always done! Our duty to, to our family, and not bring any shame on it! I'll always love you, Katara, and I'll always be there for you. But we can't be...anything more. You know that's true, don't you?"

"I know (sniff)...I know you're right, Sokka. But..."

Katara started sobbing uncontrollably, and blubbered about messing up her relationship with Aang, and Sokka's love for Suki, until the teen boy couldn't take it anymore!

"Katara, stop crying! It'll be okay!"

She looked up at him with pleading eyes and, to comfort her...

...Sokka bent over and kissed his sister on the lips!

It was a soulful kiss, full of longing and love, previously unrequited, yet now quite real indeed.

And then...

_**SLAPPP**_

"Ow!" Sokka yelped. "What was that for?"

"Bastard!" Katara spat. "How, how dare you kiss me like that...when you know it can't ever lead to anything?"

"I'm sorry, Katara, but you were hurting, and I didn't know what else to do!"

"Look at us!" Katara uttered as she sat down on the bed. "What a pair we make! Has there ever been any two people more screwed up?"

"It'll get better, Katara." Sokka said, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "As soon as Aang and Suki get back. You'll see!"

"Yeah, sure. Until they find out what we did!"

"Errr..." For once, Sokka was speechless.

"I'm going to bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow. Relief supplies and all that!"

"Right. The supplies."

"And don't worry! I won't practice anymore bodybending! Good night, Sokka!" she declared as she exited the bedroom.

"Okay. Thanks, Katara. G'night!"

Then the turbulent teen collapsed on the bed with a "Whew!"

Meanwhile, in an oasis on the edge of the Si Wong desert...

"Why are we in this desert hellhole, instead of the Canyon?" the ever-peeved Sita moaned.

"Because our target's not on th' coast. Katara's much further south, and this here is a shortcut!" Boni Su explained.

"These nice sandbenders will lend poor, unfortunate ladies like us a few sandsailers, won't you, boys?" Lan the Herbalist sweetly asked.

"Ptui!" one of the masked desert denizens disparagingly spat. "Get lost, grandma!"

"I'll take care of them!" Sita boldly declared.

"No. Let Lan handle it." Boni suggested.

"Well! That's not very nice, is it? You boys need a lesson in manners!" Lan stated.

"Yeah? Who's going to teach us? You?" he and his friends laughed.

"Yes. Here. This is for you. And you. And you." the herbalist said as she handed out free drinks to the surprised sand tribesmen. "I'm sorry. I can't very well ask for something from you without giving you anything in return, now, can I?"

"That's more like it!" the leader of the sandmen declared as he emptied the cup down his dry throat. "Hmmm. What is this? Tastes a bit like mango, but also..."

"Yes, there's mango in it. Among other things. It was designed to rapidly re-hydrate those Earth Kingdom soldiers who were captured and dehydrated by the Fire Nation." Lan replied with a smile. "However, since you three are already used to low amounts of water, I imagine it has quite a bit...different...effect on you." Lan's smile wickedly curled the corners of her mouth.

"What did you...do to us?" the sandbender gasped as he grasped his head in pain and fell to the ground alongside his similarly afflicted comrades.

"Water intoxication."

"You...you crazy..." the desert dweller choked, then vomited. He and his sick friends suffered muscle weakness, cramps, nausea and drowsiness as they writhed in pain on the desert floor.

"Yes. I know. Heh heh." Lan chortled. "You'll want to drink this diuretic before the swelling bursts your brain. I'll put it right here." she said as she placed it just out of reach of the struggling sons of the desert sands.

"You'll never...make it out of the desert...alive." the ailing leader of the sandbenders threatened the women who laid low him and his fellows.

"Why? 'Cause it's th' Si Wong, or deadly, desert, and we're not sandbenders?" Boni Su coolly inquired. "Hama?"

With a wave of her hand, the expert waterbender from the South Pole drew all of the water from the oasis and deposited it into their leather knapsacks. Then, to further impress upon their would-be tormentors just who they were dealing with, Hama bent all of the water out of the desert cacti and plants growing in the oasis, destroying them in the process.

After the Old Mistresses (and Macmu-Ling) loaded their supplies on their newly-acquired sandsailers, Sita drank the cactus water and icily declared "Now this is more like it! I think I'll enjoy spending time with you ladies! But Hama, I think you forgot something."

"What? Ah." Hama then bent the diuretic from the cup and let it fall on the desert sands in front of the moaning and groaning sandmen.

"No. No..." the leader croaked as he slowly, and painfully, crawled towards the spilled, life-saving liquids.

"Ah'd lick thaht up right quick before it disappears inta th' ground and somethin' awful happens! Bye, boys!" Boni Su cackled as she and her grinning girlgang raced away on the stolen sandsailers.

_Next:_

_The villains are finally all together and ready to pounce on our heroes!_

_As Theoden said in 'The Two Towers', "What can men do against such reckless hate?"_

_You'll find out! It's not the ending you expect, that's for sure!_

_Also:_

_Aang and Suki are back!_

_But what will they do when they learn of Katara, Sokka and Toph's extra-special 'adventure'?_

_Heck, what will Sokka and Katara do?_

_Ooh, you have to read what happens! It's good!_

Notes

Mouthbending isn't just drawing the semen out of the body, through the penis; that wouldn't cause an orgasm. It's about affecting the body, making the blood flow into the penis and also stimulating the nerves that cause orgasm (just as water healing stimulates the body to heal itself faster). That's why mouthbending leads to 'bodybending' (dickbending), affecting the body (or, in this case, the dick) from a distance. And since bodybending is not tied to the moon, like bloodbending, it's far more powerful.

Ty Lee tried a form of rudimentary 'mindbending' when she hit Sokka in the head during "The Chase", but he's so hard-headed it didn't work.

'Lan' means orchid in Chinese, so it's a good name for the Herbalist, who uses an indoor garden to make her medicines. (The Herbalist wasn't given a name in the series.)

Lan the Herbalist is well versed in botany, horticulture, and medicine.

The two sandsailers used regular sails powered by the wind. And if the wind died down, Boni used a special engine she picked up in her travels to power a giant fan (like an airboat). The engine was fueled by Lan's herbal concoctions. Hama used a steam engine she got from Boni to power the fan on her sandsailboat (Hama can make her own steam, obviously).


	7. You'll Have To Do It Can't use my mouth

A lonely road in the Southern Earth Kingdom, at the end of a very long day...

"It was good to finally deliver those relief supplies." Katara said with an emotionless voice. She and her brother were sitting at the front of a carriage pulled by ostrichhorses.

"Yeah." Sokka flatly replied. "Uh, nice weather we're having."

"Uh huh."

But they weren't sitting 'together' - there was a space between them, although that geometric distance was dwarfed by the emotional distance between the two Water Tribe siblings.

"Too bad Aang was called away on another mission..." Sokka unthinkingly commented.

Katara answered her clueless bro with a nasty look.

"Um, I mean..."

"Hey, why so glum, chums?" Toph Bei Fong chirped as she jumped between the uncomfortable duo. "We finished our mission, and soon the gang will be back together! We should celebrate!"

"Why? So you can slip us a mickey in our drink?"

"Sokka! Look, Toph, it's not a good time for a celebration right now."

"Why not?"

"It just isn't."

"Yeah! We can't all be happy like you and Meng!" Sokka blurted out. "Hmm, yeah, now that I think about it, you have been a lot more cheerful lately. What's up with that?"

"I, I don't know what you mean, Sokka! I mean, um, sure is nice weather we're having for a carriage ride! And no evil witches to ruin it this time!"

"Why did you have to go and say that?"

"Say what?"

"Halt!" the female voice commanded.

"See what I mean!"

"Hey, in my defense, they were here long before I ever said that!" Toph retorted.

Chapter 7: You'll Have To Do It

(Because I Can't Reach It With My Mouth)

"Boni Su!" Katara spat out the hated name as if it were poison. "What makes you think things will go differently than before? In fact, they'll go a lot worse!" the pissed off waterbender threatened as she immediately adopted a defensive, 'octopus arms' position using the water from the sack at her side. Quickly jumping off the carriage, the young Southern Water Tribe maiden and her heroic cohorts confronted their antagonists in battle-tested stances, Toph's feet firmly gripping her native element.

"Ain't we th' confident one! And ta answer yore question, ah got a few...old friends...ta help me this time."

Boni stepped aside to reveal...

"Hama? Hmph! Doesn't matter! My waterbending is stronger than hers, and she knows it!"

"Wahl, wahl. Someone's been poured fulla vinegar and th' other thing! But ah brung more help than Hama! Ladies, why don't yew introduce yoreselves?"

"Hello, children!" the elderly chemist said.

"This is Lan. She makes things. She's very...creative. Yew may be familiar with her, ah, 'sea prunes'!"

"You're responsible for that?" a ticked off Katara railed.

"Why, yes." Lan replied. "It was a special concoction I whipped up for my Miyuki!" the herbalist added as she hugged her cat. "It made him quite popular with the female felines! Didn't it, baby? Yes, it did!"

"Ewww! You dosed us with cat aphrodesiac? Yuck!"

"Hey, it wasn't that bad!" Toph countered. Then she sensed the heads of her companions swiveling in her direction, the muscles in their faces going taut. "Uh, I meant the flavor! You know, mmm, good tasting prunes!"

"And this is muh new friend, Macmu-Ling."

"Hello, young people.

It's a pleasure to meet you,

if not the reason."

"What is this, some kind of joke? Boni, do you seriously think these women can stop us?" Katara challenged.

"I don't know, Katara. That last one seems familiar." Sokka ruminated.

"Who are you supposed to be? The Old Mistresses?" Toph asked with a grin.

"The old who?"

"Remember, Sokka? That's what we called Iroh and the others he got to help him free Ba Sing Se!"

"Who's Iroh?"

"General Iroh, of the Fire Nation?"

"Wasn't he a failure? Ah thought yew were tryin' to pay us a compliment?"

"How about Master Piandao? Heard of him? Master swordsman?"

"No."

"Jeong Jeong, master firebender?"

"Who who?"

"I thought all old people knew each other! How about Pakku, master wa-"

"Enough, Toph!" Katara cut her associate off. "We don't need to banter with these old bitties! We just need to put them down!"

"Watch your tongue, children!

Neither old, nor a bitty.

Disrespectful brats!"

"Ha! She talks funny!" the Earth Kingdom girl guffawed.

"I do more than talk.

I prepare our victory

and your deserved end!"

"I'd like to see you try; lady!" Toph chortled, her body securely set upon the earth she was master of.

"Laugh while you can, child.

Soon you will be defeated

and we triumphant."

"Toph, I remember her now! She's some haiku master from Ba Sing Se! Don't listen to her! She's trying to distract us!"

"Relax! What can Madam haiku poochu whatever do to us?" the master of the solid element dared. "We can handle anything they dish out!"

"You disdain my words?

Then know this, brash earthbender:

Your fate lies below."

"Seriously? I'm an earthbending master! Nothing below me, or in the ground, can stop me!"

"Toph, don't...watch out!"

"What?"

From seemingly out of nowhere, Sita appeared. She hung down from the carriage and, with quick slicing movements of her hands, poked both the surprised Katara and Sokka in the side of the head!

As the waterbender and the warrior fell, Toph, still rooted to the ground, was unaware of the exact nature of the threat.

"Who's there? You won't..."

Then Sita was upon the girl, her wiry legs wrapped around the earthbender's skull!

With a lightning flash jab of the middle-aged woman's fingers, Toph the immovable crumpled like a rag doll to the dusty road.

"Your strength becomes weakness.

Now you lie in it, fallen.

Your tart tongue silenced."

"Uh, yeah. Nice work, Macmu-Ling." Boni Su said. Then she saw Sita applying new strikes to the downed trio's kidneys. "Sita, whut are ya doin'?"

"We need to take them with us, so I stopped their bowels from emptying. Or would you rather we clean their soiled undergarments?"

"Good thinkin'! I..."

_**Bloorrrt**_

The massive fart ripped through Toph's anal sphincter.

"Hmm. It stopped the solids, but not the gas. Something to work on."

"No kiddin'!"

"Gah mm yaaa" Sokka mumbled, his mind twisted inside out.

"They're still awake. Lan?"

"Nighty-night, kiddies!" the herbalist cackled, and blew powder in the faces of the three heroes.

Unconsciousness overcame them and, hours later...

"Unnnhhhhh..."

"Katara? You okay?" the sweet boy's voice called out.

"S, Sokka? Where? Oh no."

"Can you move? Toph says she can't move at all! Or bend!" declared the tied up tribesman.

"No! She must have blocked our chi, like Ty Lee does!" the water girl yelped as her useless body leaned against the cold wall.

"Like Ty Lee does? Who do you think taught her that move? But I didn't teach her everything! Heh heh!"

"Wow. You can immobilize people! Not so useful against a distance weapon, though, are you?" Hama cruelly mocked her criminal associate, as a water snake oozed around her.

"More useful than you! You didn't lift a hand to capture these three! I did it!" Sita boasted.

"Bitch! I'll show you what I can do!" Hama vowed, and prepared to fight.

"Stop it, yew two!" Boni Su got in between the combative curmudgeons. "Sita, Hama was needed in case Katara and them ran fer it! She did her job! Leave it alone!"

Retreating, scowling at each other, Sita and Hama moved to different corners of the room.

"The floor show was nice.

But what is to be done now

with the three youngsters?"

"Wahl, now thaht Katara's awake, she kin do her mouthbendin'! MENG! Git out here!"

"Meng? You're helping them?" the benderless, helpless Toph Bei Fong cried out when the familiar footsteps of the buck-toothed lass she called friend (no, more than friend) entered the room.

"Sorry, Toph. Sorry, guys. I have to, or..."

"Meng! Yore one of us now! Ah ain't forcin' ya ta do anythin'!" the crusading Boni claimed.

"Then why did you leave me all alone?"

"Ah told yew...Ah had business ta take care of! And ah gave yew money!"

"Not enough! I, I had to sell my body!"

"Ah never told yew ta do thaht! Now shut yore mouth and get ready ta copy Katara!"

"It's okay, Meng! Nobody blames you." the heartbrtoken Toph told her.

"I blame her!" Sokka blurted out.

And immediately regretted it, once he saw how his words crushed Toph's spirit.

"I, I mean..."

"Sokka...What are we going to do?" Katara, nearly in tears, sobbed.

"I don't know. We need a plan, but, with no bending, and no weapons, I...I got nothing!"

"You'll do whut yew shoulda done long ago, girl...Mouthbendin'!" Boni Su exclaimed.

"Who will she mouthbend?

There is only the oaf here.

Is there another?"

"He's all we need!" Boni evilly cackled.

"Mouthbend her own brother?" Hama inquired. Even the hate-filled waterbender was taken aback by Boni's wicked plan.

"Yew've done it before...Haven't yew, Katara?" Boni Su laughed. "Captured by those pesky smugglers, and th' only source of water in yore brother's dick?"

"I thought you said you wanted to help women, but you're a terrible person!" Katara cried, barely holding back her tears.

"Katara...It's okay. Do what you have to do. I don't blame you." Sokka tenderly said.

"But...you shouldn't...we shouldn't have to...why is this happening...it isn't fair...I only wanted to save us, not, not all this..." the kind-hearted girl from the South Pole broke down, and the tears flowed freely down her face.

"Awww...Don't cry, Katara! Yore act a' forbidden sex will give birth ta a new age fer wimmen everywhere!"

"Family is special, isn't it?" Hama wickedly interjected, her initial hesitancy to Boni's scheme all but forgotten. "I can remember when I had one, in the Southern Water Tribe. And how they did nothing when when the Fire Nation took me away from them! The things those bastard guards did to me...Sucking your brother's cock will only begin to pay that back!"

"Ooh. Issues." Boni commented. "Sita, why don't yew assist th' poor girl. She can't hardly do it in th' condition yew left her."

"With pleasure." Sita cruelly replied as she pushed Katara's head towards her brother's crotch. "I'll just imagine it's Hama!"

"Ha ha ha ha!" all the Old Mistresses (except Hama) laughed.

"No...Spirits, why...what have I done to..." Katara blubbered. As she got closer and closer to her sibling's nervously twitching tunic pants, Katara could feel the tears gushing out of her tear ducts. The womens' cruelty had broken her. There was nothing left for her to do, except go along with their horrible scheme and...

_Wait..._Katara thought. _I can feel the tears..._

Snapping her neck to the side, Katara's watery blue eyes locked onto Sita's golden orbs.

Sita gasped, and immediately began rubbing her eyes.

Her tear-strewn eyes!

"Waterbending witch! What did you do to me?" Sita barked as she tried in vain to get her eyes to stop crying.

"Huh? Whut is she..." Boni wondered.

Then the angry, yet still teary, Katara looked her tormentors in the eye, and they all suffered the same fate!

"Ahhh!" Boni screamed. "Hama, make it stop!"

"I...I can't!" Hama yelled, unable to bend the water in anyone's body without benefit of the full moon.

Then, with a whiplash crack, Katara spun her head round! Hama's tears reversed and _flowed in _to her tear ducts, stopping up the evil waterbender's internal waterworks!

"Arrrgh! How can you..." Hama gasped in pain, then dropped to the floor unconscious.

"Wow! Tearbending! That's amazing, Katara!" Sokka congratulated his gifted sister. "Too bad we're still stuck here!"

"Run!" Meng the bending sensitive shouted as she recalled Sita's blows that blocked Katara's and Toph's chi and repeated them in a desperate attempt to un-block their chi and free the bending girls.

"We've got to get out of here before they..."

"You're not going anywhere, traitor!" Boni vowed as she swung a decorative lamp with one hand while she continued to wipe at the tears pouring out of her eyes with the other.

"Unhh!" Meng uttered as she fell to the conniving woman's unexpected assault.

"That'll teach yew!" Boni declared.

"No...This will teach you!" the steely strong Katara vowed.

Swiftly, the master waterbender bent a wall of ice out of the ambient moisture (plus the Herbalist's plants) and trapped Boni, Sita, Macmu-Ling and Lan!

After freeing Sokka from his bonds, Katara declared "That ice won't last long in this heat! Let's get out of here and find the police!"

"Right behind ya, sis!" Sokka stated as he carried the unconscious Meng out of the building, followed by Toph.

"Where are we?" Katara asked once they got outside.

"Looks like a house in the woods." Sokka replied.

"Trust Boni to have a remote hideout for her evil schemes!" Katara bitched as she searched for the way to town in the midst of the night-dark forest. "Can you see the road? Or a vehicle? Sokka?"

Hearing a sound from above, Katara looked up, and saw a black shape descending towards her from the treetops.

"What the?"

It was the last thing she saw.

"Oooohhh...Not again!" the young waterbender cried upon regaining consciousness.

"We really have to stop meeting like this!" Toph, seeking to lighten the mood, wisecracked. The trio (plus Meng) were once again being held against their will in a dirty, cramped room with a dusty floor (as kidnappers don't have the best cleaning habits).

"Who is it this time?" Katara, still trying to clear her head, asked.

"Sangok and his Dai Li goons!" Sokka informed his sister.

"Sangok! Why are you doing this?" Katara pleaded. "I thought things were okay between us!"

"You had your chance." Sangok hissed. "And chose to study forbidden scrolls, which is a crime!"

The Northern Water Tribesman produced the ancient waterbending scroll from the smuggler's town that Katara acquired and displayed it for all to see.

"The only 'crime' I'm guilty of is trying to protect my loved ones!" Katara loudly declared. "From, from people like you and Boni Su!"

"You mean the criminal, Boni Su, of the Foggy Swamp?"

"Yes. But why..."

"Bring them in!"

The Dai Li marched the captured quintet into the room.

"Earth cuffs. That's a good look for you, Boni! They go with your muddy boots!" Sokka quipped. "Ha! I still got it!"

"Laugh while yew can, fool! Soons ah get outta here..."

"Silence! You're guilty of acquiring forbidden knowledge and will pay for it! Your associates are also probably guilty! There will be a full investigation!" Sangok declared.

"Good work, Sangok! We've been after Boni for a long time!" the Dai Li leader stated. "Finally, we can wrap this case up! I've been away from Ba Sing Se for too long!" he screeched.

"This is all your fault, Hama!" Sita shouted. "You're the waterbender! It was your job to stop Katara!"

"It was ALL our jobs, fingerbender!"

"Ladies! Please! Yo're more ornery than a pack a' Saber-Toothed Mooselions! Now shush!"

"Oh, how I've fallen.

From posh homes in Ba Sing Se

to drab cells in chains!"

"Yew, too, Macmu-Ling!"

"How I wished never

to hear the name Boni Su!

Bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch!"

"Ah mean it!"

"Well, you have to subtract points for lack of originality, but she does make her point rather forcefully!" Sokka joked.

"Heh heh. Aren't they silly, Miyuki?" Lan talked to her cat, who was also in earth cuffs.

"Me-yowww!"

"Are ya ready, Lan?" Boni asked.

"Of course! And so is Miyuki!" the Herbalist replied.

"Quiet over there!" the Dai Li guard barked.

"Do it!" Boni implored her addled compatriot.

"Heh heh!" Lan wheezed, and poured chemicals plucked from her robe on her earthen cuffs, dissolving them. "You should have cuffed my hands behind my back!"

"What the? She's free!" a guard gasped.

"And here's another treat!" she added. "Miyuki! Time to play!" Lan the Herbalist threw her cat on the nearest Dai Li agent's face, giving her enough time to free her female allies.

"Stop them!" the Dai Li leader ordered.

"Oh no!" a horrified Katara exclaimed as the five deadly women faced off against the earthbending Dai Li and the waterbending Sangok. "If they fight, it could be a bloodbath!"

"Yeah, and whoever's left standing will mean curtains for us!" Sokka moaned.

Meanwhile, Sita tried (and failed) to nail a pair of elusive Dai Li, and the three danced all over the confined space. Sangok launched a water assault against Hama, who had no water of her own to bend, until Sangok conveniently gave her some. His natural clumsiness (a slip and fall) is all that saved him from being sliced in two from Hama's ice daggers. Lan threw her potions and powders at any Dai Li who came too close to her, and Macmu-Ling yapped her lips off to distract her pursuers from the dainty, yet fearsome, hands she wielded, hands that should have been registered as weapons with the authorities. And Boni Su? She plotted their next move.

"I don't suppose you have anything in your pants that can save us this time, Snoozles?" Toph jokingly hoped.

"I assure you, I do not." Sokka dryly stated.

Then he thought about it.

"Wait...Maybe I do! Katara, you have to dickbend them! ALL of them!"

"What? But, Sokka, I thought you never wanted me to do that ever again!"

"I know what I said before, but...Katara, do you trust me?"

"Of course!"

"Then you have to dickbend like you never have before! Let yourself loose! Go, go crazy with the dickbending!"

"Okay. I'll try."

"Good girl!"

Scrunching her face, Katara stretched her mouth wide as she imagined all of the cocks in front of her occupying her young throat! It was an odd sensation, and then it got even odder...

...Because she could feel something else besides dicks!

All of the fighters gasped and stopped their battle.

Moving her mouth and tongue like she did earlier with Sokka (when she thought he was Aang), Katara expertly coaxed the fluids in the groins (blood and whatnot) of the combatants to surge, exciting them as she connected with the water chakra located in that part of the body as well as their chi energy.

Katara's dickbending from a distance soon had all of the Dai Li, and the Old Mistresses, moaning in pleasure, moans that exploded in peals of joy when she brought their chi energy to the breaking point of climax!

"It's times like these I wish I had eyes!" Toph grinned, unable to 'feel' the goings on due to her confinement in a non-earth cage. "What'd you do to 'em, Katara?"

"I...I just dickbended the Dai Li...and the old ladies!" the naive waterbender yelped. "I can't believe I did girls! Eww! No offense, Toph!"

"Ah, why would I be offended, Katara?"

"Um, because you're a girl?"

"Oh. Right. Of course."

"Whew! Never felt anything like that before!" a smiling Sita, mopping her brow, said.

"Neither...have I." said the astonished leader of the Dai Li as he slowly rose to his feet.

"That's because Katara's a bodybender, which has been forbidden for hundreds of years!" the ever angry Sangok declared. "She must be punished!"

"After that little display, she's not going anywhere!" a much happier Hama vowed.

Thus, a new faceoff began.

"Sokka..." Katara shuddered at the new fate in store for her! Before, she imagined she might have got off with a fine or a short stay in prison for possessing a forbidden scroll, courtesy of the Dai Li, or one mouthbending session for the Old Mistresses.

But now? What would they do with her, now that they knew what she could do?

"Hold on." he replied. "Dai Li...Sangok...Older women..."

"I am not old, whelp!

Don't mistake maturity

for wizened status!" Macmu-Ling proudly declared.

"...And you, whoever you are...How can you condemn Katara for doing something that brings such pleasure to people? You should let her go, and thank the Spirits she even exists!"

"Wow, Sokka, when did you get so open-minded?" said an impressed Toph.

"Shush."

"Hmmm. He has a point. I've been questioning the merits of this case, and whether it should be pursued, what with all of the law enforcement work we have in Ba Sing Se since the walls came down." the number one Dai Li agent considered.

"Sir! You can't mean that! Katara is clearly a criminal, and must face justice!" Sangok shouted.

"Sangok...I know you mean well, but what has she done? Learned some...unusual moves from an old scroll and, well, you know." He said that last part with a smile.

"Sir, I can't believe I'm hearing this! She's bewitched you!"

"No, nothing of the sort!" the Dai Li leader grinned. Then he became serious. "However we deal with Katara, we can't leave Boni Su free to spread her treacherous heresy!"

"Go ahead and try ta put me away!" Boni Su exclaimed. "Make me a martyr! Th' movement will go on! Soon ah'll have an army of bodybenders at my command, and we'll..."

"No, you won't!" Toph spoke up.

A _serious _Toph.

"Whut?"

"Katara's the only female waterbender in the world right now, except for Hama, and we all know she'll never be able to do what Katara does! She's way too old and scary! So you'll never have your 'army of bodybenders' to conquer the world, or whatever you were planning!"

"Is this true, Boni?" a freshly peeved Sita asked.

"Wahl, there ain't any waterbender candidates raght now, but soon as ah get ta th' North Pole, ah'm sure ah kin recruit a few gals ta our side!"

"Yeah, right! You'd never get within 1000 leagues of that place! They got security up the wazoo!" Sokka spoke from experience. "Not to mention the fact that none of the women there even knows any waterbending! Face it, Boni, your take over the world plan is a bust!"

"I can not believe

I was such a fool woman

and followed this wretch!"

"Boni, you idiot! We're through!" Sita announced.

"I'm with her!" Hama joined the woman she had previously squabbled with.

"As am I." Macmu-Ling added (and _without _a haiku_!_)

"Girls...you'll abandon me ta my fate?" Boni pleaded. "Lan?"

"What are you saying, Miyuki? That Boni's crazier than me? Heh heh. You're funny!"

"Looks like you're all alone, Boni!" the cheerful Dai Li chief commented. "Now then, Katara...You seem like a nice girl...Do you promise to never again practice this 'bodybending'?" he asked.

"Yes, sir! Never again! You have my word!" Katara swore.

"Since the threat of bodybending is non-existent, and Boni Su is in custody, you and your friends are free to go, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe!"

"Thank you, sir! Thank you very much!" the grateful waterbender said with a bow.

"Oh, and you other ladies can go, too! But don't ever cross our paths again!"

"I can't believe that worked!" Katara breathlessly said to her companions upon exiting the Dai Li's compound.

"Ah, it's no problem, if you understand human nature like I do!" Sokka bragged.

"Wouldn't you have to be human to do that?" Toph quipped.

"Ha ah, Toph! Very funny! NOT!"

"I thought it was funny!" Meng laughed.

"It was obvious those old biddies were sexually frustrated!" Sokka explained. "And no, Toph, you can't ask me how I knew they were sexually frustrated!"

"Darn it!" Toph mock complained. "How will I ever learn the intricacies of the great Sokka's mind?"

"And of course the Dai Li guys, being guys, would go for it! So it was an easy way to get them on our side!"

"Except for Sangok..." Katara mused, and fingered the betrothal necklace the boy from the North Pole made for her when they were to be wed. Even though it was all a lie, a hypnotic scenario constructed by the Dai Li, it still felt real.

_I wonder what he'll do now. _the sensitive tribal girl thought.

"Sir, I still don't understand...why did you let Katara go? She's guilty of so many crimes!"

"Sangok...You're a young man. When you've been around the block a few times, like me, you realize there are more important things in life than chasing after every errant scalawag! Now tell me, isn't there someplace else you'd rather be, and someone you'd rather be with?"

"Yes. There is."

Visions of the vivacious Anyu filled the Northern Water Tribesman's mind.

And it felt good.

No, more than that...It felt _right._

"Then I suggest you attend to that person. Now if you'll excuse me, I have important business to take care of at home. And someone I have to see...my wife!"

As the leader of the Dai Li turned his body towards him, Sangok's eyes bugged out!

Because it looked as if there was a tentpole in the older man's pants!

(That's right! The extremely gifted Katara had created bender Viagra!)

Meanwhile, our heroes had an unusual encounter...

"Not so fast!" Sita halted the quartet's progress. "We four would like to...discuss...Katara's future...activities." the Fire Nation cougar sensually purred, and put an arm around the young waterbender.

"Uh oh." Sokka worried. "Somehow I don't think her definition of 'activity' is the same as mine!"

"Yeah, Sokka, you sure do know human nature!" Toph sarcastically commented on how the Water Tribe teen's great plan backfired on him.

"Um, hi, uh, Sita, is it?" Katara said as she gingerly removed the 40ish woman's arm from her shoulder. "I know just what you girls need!"

"I'm sure you do!" Macmu-Ling said as she, Hama and Lan crowded around the nubile Water Tribe lass.

"Such a resourceful girl!" Hama cooed.

"Katara!" Sokka bleated in abject horror. "What are you thinking?"

"Sokka...I trusted you, and now you have to trust me."

"You're right, Katara..." the heartsick brother who loved her without reservation hesitantly admitted. "If you want to have a wild sex orgy with a bunch of women, it's not my place to criticize you for that. Anything you want to do, I'll support."

"Thanks, but I don't...Oh, so that's what 'orgy' means!"

"Sounds good to me!" Toph cheered, and rubbed her hands together in gleeful anticipation of future fun.

"Ah, but not me!" Katara retorted. "I mean, I know someone who can please you ladies just as well as I did!"

"Really?"

"Yes. You'll like Jlang. All the girls do!"

A couple of days later, after giving medical and housing aid to the refugees, Katara retired to the residence they rented in the nearby town, prepared dinner, and waited...

"You're late, Sokka!" Katara icily informed her tardy brother. "Dinner's cold!"

"Sorry." Sokka sat down and stuffed his face with the no longer steaming meal. "I went by Madam Chuntao's on the way back. Man, do they have some choice morsels!" he said between bites.

"Sokka! How could you go to that whorehouse? What about Suki?"

"What about her? She can go there if she wants! There's nothing stopping her! And I thought you said it was a brothel? Anyway, it was pretty interesting! I heard those old witches are practically wearing your buddy Jlang out! I think the term they used for Hama was 'screamer'!"

"TMI, Sokka, TMI!"

"Yeah, so get this! Madam Chuntao even offered me a job to spell ol' Jlangy for a bit, give him time to recover!"

"What? You, you didn't take her up on her offer, did you?"

"Nah! Of course, I'd be great at it, but it's not my thing!"

"But it's your 'thing' to visit a whorehouse? I can't believe you, Sokka! And after all we've been through!"

"Hey, I said you couldn't go to that place! I didn't say anything about me! And the food there is great! You should see the chef slice the meat right off the carcass as it rotates on the spit! The man's an artist, I tell ya!"

"So you went there...for the food?"

"Yep! Fine dining at its finest! What? You thought I went there...for sex?"

"Well...yeah!"

"Katara, you have a lot to learn about men!"

"I suppose so."

"How could you even think that? You...you know there's only one girl for me..." Sokka tenderly said as he leaned towards his sister, both siblings lost in each other's eyes.

"And I hope that one girl is me!" the newly-arrived female quipped.

"Suki! Of course! Who else?" Sokka managed to blurt out with a straight face.

The Kyoshi Warrior was followed by Aang.

"Hi, guys! I picked Suki up on the way back here after I learned her mission was over!"

Katara quietly got up and walked over to her paramour.

"Hi, Aang! It's so good to see you!" Katara said as she warmly hugged the Air Monk.

"I missed you so much, babe! You have no idea!" Sokka gushed.

"Ah, Aang, I think we should... leave these two alone."

"Okay, Katara."

"Maybe you can...show me how much you missed me?" Suki lewdly suggested.

"Yeah?" _Yeah!...What's that thing Toph said? Do the alphabet...with your tongue?_ Sokka plotted his next carnal adventure.

"So, Katara, Toph said you guys had the craziest adventure, but she wouldn't give with the details and then left! What happened?" Aang asked once they reached the living room, which was empty since Toph and Meng went out to enjoy the evening air.

_Toph...Always tryng to help. Thank you, my friend! _ Katara beamed. "I could tell you, Aang. Or I could...show you."

"Yeah? Then, show away!"

"Okay. Hold still!" Katara instructed as she kneeled in front of the mystified airbender.

"What are you doing with my pants?...Whoa! Spirits! How...are you doing that? That's so amazing...The monks never said anything about...Oh, oh, Katara...I'm, I'm going to...!"

_If you can't be with the one you love_

_Honey_

_Love the one you're with_

_Love the one you're with_

_Love the one you're with_

That was a nice ending, but rather bittersweet.

Which is why I came up with another ending!

_Next:_

_Will Katara and Sokka ever get together for real?_

_Will Aang ever find out what happened?_

_Will Toph and Meng ever, well, you know?_

_Why are you asking me?_

_Oh, just read the next chapter, already! It's crazy good!_

_Plus:_

_Extra scenes guest-starring a certain Fire Lord!_

_(No, not Ozai!)_

_Get ready for a hot time in the ol' town tonight!_

Notes

At the end there, Katara is using mouthbending, not dickbending, because she promised the Dai Li leader she wouldn't bodybend anymore.


	8. The Aftermath

**Author's Note: The big wrapup! What will Aang or Suki do when they learn the truth? Wait till you read it!**

**Plus Zuko! This chapter's hot and hilarious!**

The next day, our finally assembled heroes had a _lot _to talk about around the breakfast table...

(Although Aang had excused himself after eating his veggies so he could practice his multi-bending.)

"So, what you're saying is that you..._did_ Sokka to escape from smugglers?" Suki asked in utter amazement.

"Yes. I'm so sorry, Suki! I'm a horrible person!" Katara cried, and hung her head in shame.

"No, no, I understand! You did what you had to do to survive. So I don't mind!"

"You don't?"

"Nope! Especially since it gives me an opportunity to tell Sokka what happened to me in prison!"

"Huh? Did you just say something about prison, Suki?" Sokka momentarily looked up from his mouth-stuffing meal of the two food groups, meat and poultry, and then returned his gluttonous gaze to the more than continental breakfast.

"No, Sokka! I said when I tell you something, you always listen!" Suki expertly covered her errant comments.

"Oh."

The Aftermath

"Katara, I understand because, if I was in that situation, I would have done the same thing! I don't mean with Sokka, because we're already together! I mean..."

"You would have done it with Aang?"

"No! Look, forget that part! What I want to know is, because of that, you discovered this new bending, mouthbending, and learned women once used it to run cities like Ba Sing Se and the North Pole? Because they could...control men's thingies?"

"Yeah."

"That's pretty much it!"

"That's so cool!"

"Hey, you know, she's right! It is pretty cool!" Toph observed. "Man, Katara, would you be popular at parties!"

"Oh, no, Toph! Out of the question! I said I'd never do that again, remember?"

"Spoilsport! I thought that was the other bending!" Toph bitched. "But the mouthbending thing usn't even the craziest thing that happpened to us! Tell Suki about the double wedding!" Toph implored her waterbending friend.

"Double wedding?"

"A scheme of the Dai Li so we'd forget about bodybending." Katara sighed.

"Wow! You guys have the wildest adventures!"

"How about Aang? Have you told him any of this?" Suki asked.

"I tried!"

_Flashback_

_"That was incredible, Katara!" Aang gushed. "How'd you ever learn bending like that?"_

_"It's a long story. Are you sure you want to hear it?"_

_"Sure I'm sure!...Wait...It...it doesn't involve some new boy, does it?" the insecure airbender questioned._

_"There's no one new, Aang. Only the same sweet boy I loved before!" Katara replied with a smile and a white lie._

_Oh. That's a relief! Heh. Then it must have been a girl...A girl? How is that even possible?" the ignorant Air Monk bleated._

_"It wasn't a girl, Aang!" the peeved waterwielder snapped._

_"Whew! I was starting to get worried there! Sorry! Never mind! Oh no! Then you learned it from an animal?"_

_"Aang! How can you even think that?"_

_"I didn't say you did it on purpose!" Aang defended himself. "You could have, I don't know, picked up an injured animal and attempted to give it mouth-to-mouth, only it moved around and your mouth ended up, you know!"_

_"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"_

_"Hey...Where's Momo? I haven't seen him since I got back!"_

_"Momo's fine, but you need to calm down..."_

_"Calm down? What happened to him? Momo? Where are you, pal? Katara didn't mean it!" the last airbender squealed as he ran off in search of his 'abused' pet._

_"Aang? Where are you going? Momo isn't...Oh, you're impossible!"_

_End Flashback_

After yet more tales of mouthbending mayhem...

"And they all ended up at a whorehouse? Oh my Spirits! That's incredible! Wait...If mouthbending..."

"Dickbending."

"Whatever! If dickbending worked on guys, how did you know it'd work on the women, too?"

"Good question. But it was Sokka's idea, so let's ask him! Sokka!" Katara called to her bottomless stomach brother. "We have a question for you!"

"Hmmm?"

After the girls repeated the question...

"Oh. That. Well, once, when I was about ten, me and Bato were out hunting when we ran into a bunch of penquins. Bato decided to use it as an educational opportunity to teach me about the seals and eels. He showed me how girl penguins had things similar to boy penguins, and then, um, demonstrated."

"So Bato..._pleasured _a girl penguin, right in front of you, when you were ten?" a stunned Suki inquired.

"Uh, yeah! That's what I just said!"

"I always knew there was something creepy about that guy!" Katara remarked.

"Wait a minute! That was Sokka's idea? For you to 'dickbend' the old ladies?" Suki, totally flabbergasted, asked her host.

"And the Dai Li guys. Yeah." Katara answered.

"Sokka!" Suki punched the teen warrior in his arm. "How could you do that to your own sister?"

"Ow!" Sokka yelped. "What was I supposed to do? Let those crazy people have their way with us? Or see Katara locked up? I don't think so!"

"Suki, Sokka meant well. And it did work." Katara defended her beloved brother.

"It still doesn't seem right, him using you like that!" Suki complained.

"It was a difficult time, for all of us. You don't know what it's like until you've been through it!"

"I guess not!" the Kyoshi Warrior relented. "Okay, Sokka you're forgiven!"

Then she laid a big sloppy kiss on him, right in front of his sister.

"Mmm! Thanks, babe!" Sokka lovingly responded, while Katara looked away.

"Hey!" Toph spoke up. "You still didn't tell Suki about Sokka's meat penis!"

"Meat penis? Now this I have to hear!"

"Oh, don't tell her that story!" Sokka groaned.

"Ha ha ha ha!" all the girls laughed.

After hearing that tale, Suki laughed some more and joked "Wow! Can you make me one? But just for the times he's not around!"

Sokka, mortally embarrassed, hid his face in his hands.

"Don't be so sad, Sokka!" Katara giggled, glass in hand, Toph's effort to cheer her up a complete success. "It's not like I'd tell Suki how you compare to Jlang!"

"Jlang?" Suki's eyes lit up at the unknown name. "Who's that? And what do you mean by 'compare'?"

"Whoops!" Katara realized her mistake.

"No no no no!" Sokka ended the discussion. "We are not having this conversation!"

"Aw, come on!" Suki begged her boyfriend with a grin.

"And then there was the aphrodesiac!" Toph helpfully changed the topic.

"Oh, yeah!" Sokka chuckled. "Toph took it and was all 'kiss me'!" Then he imitated a kissing couple and made smacking sounds.

"What can I say? I was under the influence...of looove!" Toph said in a funny voice, drawing peals of laughter from her companions.

"Geez! I can't leave you guys alone for a minute without you getting into some crazy situation!" Suki chortled, unaware of how true it was.

Briefly, for a split second, the eyes of Sokka and Katara met.

Then the moment was gone.

The silliness (and the drinking) continued, until...

"Seriously? You know how to make guys cum just by moving your mouth at them?" an awestruck Suki said. "Have you done it to anyone since?"

"No, of course not!" Katara responded. "Why would I do that? And it's just another form of bending, anyway!" Katara earnestly replied.

"You can make guys get off without even touching them, and you want to know why you would ever do that? Boy, have you got a lot to learn! Hey, can you do it to Sokka?"

"Well, sure, but why?"

"Katara..."

"It'll be fun!"

"I don't know. I told the Dai Li I wouldn't..."

"You better not!"

"Even if you can use it to make him do whatever you want?"

"I have to admit, that does sound tempting. Maybe then he wouldn't leave his stinky socks on the floor. But..."

"Just do it, Katara! I don't think he really minds! Sokka's just saying that!"

"Aaaanggg! Helllpp! The girls have gone crazy!"

The lack of understanding by either Suki or Sokka made Katara utter an audible "Sighhh!"

"So, Suki..." Toph gossiply inquired of the ultimate Kyosh Warrior. "...What happened to you in prison? Did a male guard, you know?"

"No. It wasn't a male guard. And it wasn't a 'you know'. Not exactly, anyway!"

"You mean?"

"Um-hm!"

"Wow! I always knew you and your Kyoshi Warrior girlfriends were cool, but I never knew how cool!"

Later, after the nonsense and drama of the morning had died down, Katara met Sokka in front of the bathroom door...

"Toph?" Sokka knocked on the door. "How long are you going to be in there? I have business to take care of!"

But there was no answer.

"Hey." Katara announced her presence.

"Hey yourself." Sokka responded, the tension still thick between them. "So...Told Aang yet?"

"I tried, but...No, not yet. Later, for sure!"

"Uh huh. Toph?"

"Stop badgering me about it, Sokka!" Katara barked. "I'll tell him when he's good and ready!"

"Sure you will. Hey, do you hear something?"

_Giggle hee hee Oh yeah_

"Sounds like...Toph's doing something?"

"And she's got someone else in there with her!"

"What? Do you mean...?"

"Have you seen Meng around?"

"Sokka! You think Toph and Meng are...?"

"It would explain a lot! Especially her hogging the bathroom!"

"But that would mean...Oh, wow!"

"Well, it doesn't change anything. Or allow her exclusive use of the facilities! But what can I do? Hmmm."

Spotting Aang, Sokka had an idea.

"Aang! Buddy! Pal!" Sokka entreated the angelic Air Monk. "The bathroom door is stuck! Maybe you can...open it with your airbending?"

"Sokka!" Katara hissed as quietly as she could.

"Shhh" He shushed his sister.

"Okay, Sokka!" Aang cheerily replied. "Let me at that door! I'll get it open for you!"

"Thanks, Aang! It's so great having a bender like you around! So helpful!"

With a _whooosh _of wind, the tumblers clicked and the door opened.

"Better go check inside and see if anything made the door stick." Sokka suggested.

"Okay!" Aang happily announced.

"Sokka, what are you doing?" Katara whispered to her brother. "If Aang goes in there, he'll get the shock of his life!"

"AND he'll be less judgmental about anything you may have done! Smart, huh?"

"That's...diabolical!"

"Oh my Spirits!"

"Aang! What are you doing in here?"

"That's okay! I didn't see anything! I'll just leave now..."

"Oh, no, you don't, Aangy!"

"Oh, I see!" Katara deduced. "This is another crazy scheme of yours! To make Aang have sex with Toph and Meng so you and I can join them in, in an orgy, and he won't be able to say no because he'll feel too guilty about it! Then you get everything you want!"

"What? But, Katara, I didn't..."

"Great plan, Sokka...You just forgot one thing! What about Suki? Shoudn't she be in on this, too?"

"Katara! How can you say that? I wouldn't..."

"Suki!" Katara yelled down the staircase. "Sokka needs you upstairs!"

"What? No! Don't!"

As the action in the crowded bathroom developed and Suki walked up the stairs, Sokka and Katara were locked in a standoff: To see who would call the other's bluff first.

If ever.

The End

_Does an all-out GAang orgy occur?_

_Seriously, I have no idea!_

_But if it __did_, _here's what would happen next..._

"Hey, everyone! Zuko & Mai here!" the teen Fire Lord announced. "We brought relief supplies from the Fire Nation!

Opening the building's door, the ruler of the Fire Nation got the shock of his young life!

Aang, Katara, Sokka, Suki, Toph and a new girl sprawled on the living room floor, all naked or nearly so!

(The sex action moved to the living room because the bathroom was way too small)

"Um, uh, if, uh, it's a bad time, we can..."

"Zuko! Get over here, buddy!" Sokka, in his skimpy underthings, offered his good friend. "Wait till you see what Katara can do with her mouth! It's excellent! You'll love it!"

"Um, okay, but Mai, she, uh..."

"Don't worry!" Meng giggled. We'll take care of her!"

As a naked Toph and Meng escorted the normally unflappable Mai (whose shock was barely visible) to the couch, Zuko babbled "Well, okay, if she's cool with that. I mean, she did spend a lot of time, and I mean A LOT of time, with Azula and Ty Lee, so I guess she's used to, uh..."

"Zuko! Stand still so Katara can do your penis!" Sokka instructed the nervous firebender.

"Ah, okay. If Aang says it's alright?"

"Sure! Go right ahead!" the naked airbender assented.

"Okay!"

Zuko undid his pants, took out his cock, and stuck it near the face of the kneeling, underwear-clad Katara!

The very shocked face!

"Zuko! What are you doing?" Aang yelled.

"Not cool, man!" Sokka berated. "Not cool at all!"

"But you said...!"

"Katara's a dickbender! So she can do you from a distance! Watch! Or feel, anyway!"

"Dickbender? What the hell? Whoa! Fuck! She's...Katara, that's...Oh my fucking Spirits! That is...fuck! The most...oh, shit...Aahhh, shit fuck yeahhhhh ah..." the Fire Lord dirtytalked.

"Well, that's a surprise!"

"No kidding!" huffed the after-orgasmic Zuko.

"Not that! I meant all the potty talk!" Sokka criticized.

"Yeah, okay!" Zuko sneered. "So, you guys have all done this?"

"Yep!" Suki answered. "Even me! It works on girls, too! Although some still like doing it the old-fashioned way, indicating Toph going down on Mai while Meng kissed her on the lips and fondled the older girl's breasts.

"Okay. Makes sense." Zuko paused to think. "What about you, Katara? Can you do yourself?"

"Ah, well, I haven't tried yet. Haven't even though about it, to tell the truth!"

"Don't you think it's about time?"

"Okay."

Katara bent her head towards her crotch, but...

"It's not working! I, I can't get a connection to the energy in my body!"

"Sounds like you need help from Team Avatar!" Zuko announced. As the oldest and most sexually experienced, he assumed a leadership role. "Aang, give her plenty of love and kisses! Sokka and Suki, each of you take a breast! It's good foreplay! I'll warm her up down below!"

"Uh, guys, you don't have to do this!" the hesitant Katara suggested as Aang and the others pulled the last of the waterbender's undergarments off her chest.

"Come on, Katara!" Aang encouraged. "Isn't it time you felt as good as we do? We owe you for this great gift you've given us!"

"Well, when you put it that way...Mmm mm" the couple kissed.

Meanwhile, Sokka and Suki licked, caressed and fondled the young girl's budding breasts with a particularly strong passion, as both were doing something (an 'activity' as Sokka would say) they not only enjoyed, but could share.

And Zuko?

He bent over the prostrate form of the Southern Water Tribe girl and carefully peeled away the remaining layers of fabric from her midsection until Katara's womanhood was revealed.

"Okay." he said, to no one in particular, and breathed fire on his hands to warm them up. "Here I go!"

Plunging into the young girl's pussy with his mouth, Zuko blew a wind so hot into it as to make Katara gasp!

Then he expertly worked his nimble fingers over the tribal teen's clit, and licked her innermost recesses.

The combination of experienced mouth, digits and tongue soon had the desired effect!

"Ah...ooohhh...I'm going to...AHHHHHHHH!" Katara screamed.

At the moment of climax, a stream of water gushed out of the young waterbender's pussy, soaking the Fire Lord in a wave of female orgasmic juices!

"That was...that was...amazing!" Katara cried out.

Then she saw Zuko.

"What happened to you?"

"Let me guess..." Zuko began, the woman cum dripping off his face like raindrops. "...You've never had an orgasm before?"

"What? No! Of course I've had them...Sometimes. But not like that!"

"I see...Hmmm. Can't leave it like this. I think you need to experience the real thing! Aang, you're going to have to fuck Katara!"

"What?" Both Katara and Aang yelped.

"Well, I'm not always going to be around to get Katara off, so you might as well get used to it!"

"But, I, uh..." Aang stammered.

"Aang, if you won't do it, I will!" Sokka boldly announced.

"Sokka!" Zuko remarked. "I had no idea you...loved...your sister that much!"

"Yeah, yeah, keep on laughing, fire boy!" the teen warrior retorted. "The truth is, Katara's a wonderful young woman, and anyone, I mean ANYONE, would be lucky, no, blessed!, to have her as a lover! Whereas, if you and your sister ever got together, it'd be sick, because she's a total wack job!"

"Okay. Point."

"Um, so, is anyone going to fuck me?" Katara inquired.

Aang had a question of his own. "You want to go through with Zuko's plan?"

"It's going to happen sooner or later, so yeah!" Katara answered. "Besides, I thought I felt something when I came. I think it's the key to bodybending my own body!"

"Always with the bending!" Sokka threw up his hands. "Sheesh!"

"Does that mean you don't want to fuck me?" Katara coyly asked her buff brother.

"I didn't say that!" Sokka said with a leering smile.

Just then...

"Hello, everybody!" the older man called out. "I came all the way from the South Pole to visit my wonderful children and their friends! I, uh..."

It was Hakoda - Sokka and Katara's father!

Stunned speechless, it was left to Hakoda's companion to say "You know, this reminds me of the time when..."

_That Bato!  
He's such an ass!_

_Oh well!_

_Can't win 'em all, kids!_

Epilogue 1: Katara

The next morning, on the balcony of the group's residence...

_I promised the Dai Li I wouldn't bodybend, but that was people. _thought the gifted waterbender. _Sorry, Mister Meadow Vole! Science marches on!_

Katara hung the cage containing the small creature from a post and moved her hands in an attempt to find a link to the water in the vole's body.

_Let's see...the heart. That's pretty easy. Blood goes in and blood goes out. I should be able to..._

Suddenly, in the distance, a man cried out and fell to the ground!

"Eeek! Someone help! I think my husband had a heart attack! He might be dead! Help!"

_Did I do that? Oh no!...It's too late to help him. I don't think anyone saw me. If I just sneak back inside, I can...Oh, Spirits, I'll never bodybend again!_

Meanwhile, on the street corner...

"I'm not dead, you idiot! I hit my head on that tree branch and fell! Now help me up!"

Epilogue 2: Boni Su

From her jail cell, Boni Su pondered her fate, and the future...

_Ah got one thing ta be grateful fer. At least no one's ever re-discovered nipplebendin'! If'n th' male waterbenders knew how ta do thaht, we'd be in a whole peck 'a trouble!"_

Epilogue 3: The South Pole

In the long lunar night, a man gazed up at the full moon...

"Oh my!" the woman gasped as she felt the man's chest. "Look how hard these are! How did you do that?"

"I'm not sure...but maybe I can try it on you?"

"Oh, Pakku, you horrible, wonderful man!" she laughed. The newlywed couple retreated back into their hut, for another round of lovemaking.

_Ew! Old people sex!_

_But for Pakku to truly discover nipplebending, he'd have to practice on a younger woman!_

_(One with 'juice in her melons'!)_

_And that'd never happen, right?_

_Unless Hakoda, upset with his wayward children, banished them to the South Pole and Pakku punished..._

_Nah! Never happen!_

_Hakoda's way cooler than that!_

_Stay tuned for the sequel coming in 2011:_

_Korra: The Last Mouthbender_

_I'm not sure if I'll do it straight (hew close to the character's personalities) or do a wild sex romp!_

_Her mentor, Tenzin (Aang's son, and Korra's mouthbending 'teacher') could be one horny old bastard!_

_But the anti-bending storyline plays right into the anti-mouthbender theme, so maybe I'll keep it serious._

Closing Credits (Deleted scenes and dialogue)

_I didn't have a place for these, or they didn't work out with the story I ended up writing, so I cut them._

_But they are good lines, so here you go!_

1) "You mouthbended Sokka again? Geez, Katara, isn't it about time you got a dental dam?" Toph dirty joked.

"Alright, Toph, I've had enough of your sexual shenanigans!" the master waterbender bitched. "What happened to you? Did you go on a 'field trip' with the pervert who lives down the street?"

2) "Oh, and Madam Chuntao wanted to hire me because Jlang can't handle all of the extra work! I told her no, of course!" Sokka elaborated on his trip to the brothel.

"She wanted to hire...you?" Katara laughed.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Sorry, Sokka, but...You don't exactly have a lot of experience in that department!"

"Of course I do! I have mad women-pleasing skills! Just ask Suki!"

"Slobbering all over a girl's earlobes doesn't count!"

"Yes it does! The, the ears are a 'get girl hot' zone!"

"Really?"

"Well, being from the South Pole, if you can touch any part of a girl, it's a 'get hot' zone, but still!"

"And you figured this out all by yourself?"

"Yes."

"Impressive."

_Maybe I should ask Toph for tips? _Sokka wondered.

3) "Hey, Katara, I have a new name for you...Sugarlips!"

"If you say that to anyone, Toph, I will make you regret being born!"

"So, can I still say it to you?"

Katara, her face livid with anger, sharply answered "No!"

4) "Hey, Katara, you busy?" Toph asked.

"No, Toph. Why?"

"Because we've got word there's an ornery warlord giving people a lot of grief in the middle Earth Kingdom, but you can handle him, right?"

"Ahh...Of course! That's me! The man handler!" Katara confidently said. Then she broke down. "What am I saying?"

"Man Handler, huh? That's a good moniker, but not great! Better leave the names to me, honey!"

Extra scene

_I thought of this scene when I wrote the story, but it doesn't have anything to do with mouthbending. It's set near the end of the Avatar finale, when Katara was healing Zuko after he was injured saving her life from his crazy sister, Azula._

"Still in pain, Zuko? You need another healing session."

"Okay. Thanks!"

Katara bent over her savior, spat on her hands and rubbed them together.

"Um, why did you do that? You know, spit on your hands?"

"Oh, that." Katara replied as she lay her wet hands on the Fire Lord's chest. "The water on my hands helps me connect with the water in your body so my healing is more effective. I just used spit because I didn't have a water sack handy. If you think it's too gross, I can get some regular water..."

"Oh no! It's okay. I was just curious because Mai does the same thing when she...never mind."

Notes

In "The Boiling Rock", remember when that female guard said 'I need to get into that cell' (Suki's cell)? Maybe Suki was having an affair with the guard to gain favorite treatment, or possibly escape. And by affair, I mean a romantic (kissing) one. It doesn't have to involve sex. Although that's possible, too.


End file.
